Premio de una partida de poker
by SthelaCullen
Summary: Bella es una chica obligada a ser el premio de una partida de póker y ser el juguete de algún viejo verde cuyo unico fin es poseerla...¿Pero que sucederá cuando un hermoso chico de ojos verdes decida ayudarla? ¿Lo conseguira? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Recuerdame porque hago esto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertences, son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer (aunque no me importaría que Edward me perteneciese por un ratito *¬*) La trama si es toda mia y por ello espero que sea de su agrado ^^

**Summary:** Bella es una chica obligada a ser el premio de una partida de póker y ser el juguete de algún viejo verde...¿Pero que sucederá cuando un hermoso chico de ojos verdes decida ayudarla? ¿Lo conseguira?

* * *

_**...Premio de una partída de Poker...**_

**CAPITULO 1:** Recuerdame porque hago esto...

Sonreí. Otra sonrisa. Otra más y otra…y a cada cual, más falsa. La música del casino estaba puesta bastante fuerte, casi podía pasar por una discoteca o por un prostíbulo debido a la cantidad de chicas casi desnudas que se paseaban de un lado para otra portando bandejas cargadas de bebidas. La verdad aun me costaba creer como es que había llegado a estar aquí. Como es que había llegado a convertirme en el premio de una partida de póker del casino más famoso de Seattle.

- ¡Ey preciosa! – gritó uno de los hombres que jugaban al póker – Dentro de unos minutos tu y yo jugaremos a algo mucho más divertido – sonrió a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo.

Rápidamente giré mi cara y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Esto era tan incomodo y desagradable. Me sentía sucia, despreciable y solo tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y salir corriendo de este lugar. Tenía ganas de golpear a todos y cada uno de esos tipos que me miraban con tanta lujuria como personas había en el local. Para colmo, la ropa que llevaba – una minifalda de cuero que llegaba justo bajo mi trasero, unos tacones que eran armas mortales para mí y un sujetador de cuero negro con algunas cadenas colgando – no ayudaba para nada en pasar desapercibida. Odiaba que me mirasen así y eso que lo peor aún no había llegado…yo era el premio que todos aquellos jugadores de póker querían ganar y cuando uno de ellos ganase yo sería suya durante toda la noche.

Para muchas de las chicas que había en el casino, el ser el premio de una partida de póker era algo normal y que hacían porque querían ganar un sueldo extra – ya que ellas solo eran camareras – pero yo, yo estaba aquí en contra de mi voluntad, a costa de mi propia vida. Yo nunca había tenido novio, ni tan siquiera había besado a un chico y ahora me pedían que tuviese sexo con viejos verdes que bien podrían ser mis padres o mis abuelos y que no eran capaces de ver más allá de mis pechos.

Escuché el silbido de un par de hombres que seguían mirándome y quise volver a girarme en otra dirección; pero cuando vi de lejos a mi ``jefe ´´ mirarme de esa manera tan aterradora, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle a aquellos tipos a la vez que hacia un par de posturitas sexys. Más hombros se unieron a los silbidos mientras comenzaban a gritarme como si fuese una putilla barata. _A quien quieres engañar Bella, ahora eres una putilla barata. _No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, ya no aguantaba más, esto era demasiado para mí. Rápidamente salí corriendo al baño y me encerré allí mientras me dejaba caer apoyada en la puerta y comenzaba a llorar.

- ¡Eh, Vampirita, ya puedes ir sacando tu esbelto trasero del baño e ir nuevamente con esos jugadores! – gritó ``mi jefe ´´

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡No puedo soportar esto! ¡No quiero que me miren! ¡No quiero tener que acostarme con todos esos hombres! ¡Quiero ser Bella! – las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis ojos a la vez que intentaba cubrir mis rostro con las manos.

- ¡Sal de una vez! ¡O si no…!

Mi cuerpo reaccionó estremeciéndose ante sus palabras y produciendo una mayor cantidad de desgarradoras lágrimas. Daba igual que intentase huir, porque si no obedecía, me matarían. ¡¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¡¿Se puede saber que chica de 17 años es un premio de un casino? ¡¿Se puede saber que chica de 17 años es obligada a perder su virginidad a entregar la parte más intima de su cuerpo a un jugador de póker? ¡¿Se puede saber que chica de 17 años tenía que vestirse de esta forma para poder comer? ¡¿Se puede saber que chica de 17 años tiene que acostarse con viejos verdes para que no la maten? La repuesta a toda es sencilla, porque tú eres la única adolescente de 17 años que había en el orfanato…

_**Flashback**_

- ¿De 17 años? ¿Estáis seguros? Adoptar a alguien con esa edad es una adopción inútil. ¿No prefieren adoptar a algunos de aquellos niños?

- No, queremos adoptar una joven adolescente de 17 años y es nuestro único interés.

- Bueno…esta bien…acompáñenme…

No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón latía de forma muy acelerada. ¿Podría ser esto cierto? ¿Una pareja estaba interesada en adoptar a una chica como yo? ¿A alguien de mi edad? Una linda sonrosa curvó mis labios y antes de que la cuidadora y la pareja entrasen en mi habitación me encerré en el baño con el vestido mas bonito que pude encontrar y me lo puse. Escuché la puerta abrirse cuando yo aun seguía en el baño y a la cuidadora gritar mi nombre; pero yo seguí terminando de arreglarme. Peiné un poco mi cabello recogiéndolo en una cola alta y dejando un par de mechones libres, me puse unos lindos zapatos con un poco de tacón y finalmente miré que tal lucía mí vestido azul en el espejo del baño. _Perfecta…_Pensé y rápidamente salí del baño para encontrarme con los que parecían ser mis ángeles salvadores pero los que luego descubriría…serían mis ángeles de la muerte.

- Isabella – me llamó la cuidadora Marie – ellos son los señores Vulturi y están interesados en adoptarte.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté muy ilusionada – E-esto…quiero decir…encantada señores…yo soy Isabella, Bella para los amigos.

- Es un placer Bella…

En cuanto esas tres simples palabras escaparon de los labios de aquel hombre de mirada gélida…sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía y una gota de un sudor frío recorría mi espalda. En sus palabras…no había el cariño hacia una hija que se adopta. Había la lujuria de un pederasta que recorría con sus intimidantes ojos mi figura deteniéndose de manera exagerada en mis pechos. Por un segundo sentí la necesidad de oponerme a que me adoptasen y esconderme bajo las sabanas con mi libro favorito a esperar que finalmente una pareja que quisiera darme cariño viniese a por mi; pero sabiendo que era imposible, que nadie a excepción de esas dos personas se interesarían por una chica de mi edad y no queriendo tener que recurrir a la prostitución cuando saliese del orfanato, sonreí y dejé que todo siguiese adelante.

Al cabo de unos días, algo muy extraño para una adopción, yo ya era Isabella Vulturi según la ley. Aquellos señores que ahora serían mis padres y más tarde mis jefes me abrieron la puerta de un hermoso mercedes negro para llevarme lo que yo pensé sería mi casa. Oh Dios míos…en que momento puse un pie en aquel vehículo…o en que momento decidí dejar que esas personas me adoptaran…Oh…pobre e ingenua Isabella Marie Swan – mi verdadero nombre – en donde te has metido…

- No te muevas o te meto una bala en el cerebro sin dudarlo ni un solo instante…

Me amenazó aquel tipo que había aparecido de la nada en el asiento trasero del mercedes y me sostenía entre sus piernas con el frío acero de un arma en mi cabeza. Asustada y con las lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos obedecí y me quede quieta…Error…la mano libre de ese hombre recorrió mi pierna desde el tobillo hasta mis muslos, mi trasero y muy cerca de mi intimidad, después subió a mi cintura, mi vientre, mis pechos – en los cuales se detuvo varios minutos – y finalmente, tras soltar un ronroneo en mi oído se dirigió al Señor Vulturi – el que me adoptó – y asintió con la cabeza.

- Es muy buena, jefe…perfecta para el negocio…- susurró con la voz algo áspera, debido a su excitación.

- Pues no la toques. Ella es nuestra única virgen, muchos tipos se pasaran la noche jugando al póker solo para poder apoderarse de ella.

¿Póker? ¿Apoderarse de mi? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De que iba todo esto? Yo no podía parar de llorar y gritaría si no fueses porque el tipo del arma, después de tocarme y de ver que yo no dejaba de gritar tapó mi boca. Al parecer, la situación parecía divertirles a todo. Incluso la mujer, la que se suponía sería mi madre, parecía divertida con mis lágrimas. Al cabo de unos minutos…que para mi fueron horas…el coche se detuvo frente a un inmenso edifico en el cual en letras grandes de neón se leía el nombre de ``Casino Vulturi ´´.

- Vas a entrar con nosotros, sonriendo y haciendo ver que todo esto te encanta…- Noté el acero con más fuerza en mi cabeza y asentí – Perfecto. Ahora…Jane, ocúpate de ella.

- Será un placer señor…

Los hombres se bajaron del coche como si nada hubiese ocurrido sonriendo y saludando a la gente que entraba y salía de aquel casino. La señora Vulturi, que ahora sabía se llamaba Jane, se sentó en la parte trasera del mercedes conmigo y me sonrío de manera ladina y suficiente mientras cogía unas bolsas del asiento donde anteriormente había estado sentada. Yo ya no pude más, confiaba en que las mujeres eran más débiles que los hombres y en que Jane no llevaba arma, por lo que de ella quizás podía escapar o en su defecto obtener algunas respuestas para apaciguar mi llanto y mis ganas de ser yo quien me volase la cabeza con aquella pistola.

- ¿Qué está pasando Jane?

- ¡Calla! – me ordenó a la vez que golpeó mi mejilla – No por ser mujer soy más débil que esos dos ¡¿entendiste? Para ti soy Señora Vulturi o majestad y no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación. Mira guapa, tu solo eres un premio ¿entiendes? Una simple putilla barata de nuestro casino…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No pienso ser una puta! ¡No pienso serlo!

Con todas mis fuerzas comencé a gritar, a llorar, y a golpearla. La golpeé en la boca del estomago y abrí al puerta del vehículo dispuesta a echar a correr; pero cuando iba a hacerlo…una bala pasó muy cerca de mi rostro y me sorprendí al ver a Jane empuñando una pistola. Ella también estaba armada; pero aun así, no me importó, prefería morir a tener que ser la putilla de un casino.

- ¡Dispárame! ¡Mátame! ¡¿A que esperas? ¡Yo no quiero vivir! ¡No quiero vivir así! ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame!

La voz ya apenas podía escapar con claridad de mi garganta debido a la producción masiva de lágrimas y al desgarrador dolor de mi corazón. Por desgracia, Jane no parecía dispuesta a calmar mi dolor sino a incrementarlo. Dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada de sus labios y después cerró la puerta del coche dejándome nuevamente en aquel vehículo con ella.

- Isabella, Isabella, Isabella… ¿conoces a Alice?

- ¿Alice? ¡¿Qué sabes de Alice?

- Sé que es tu amiga por carta, que la conociste en una excursión que hiciste con el orfanato y ambas os convertisteis en muy buenas amigas. Sé que es la única persona importante para ti que te queda. Y lo qué es mejor…sé que si no colaboras con los Vulturi, la mataremos…

Si antes pensé que mi corazón estaba desgarrado, ahora estaba totalmente muerto. Daba igual lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer, si me mataban o no, porque si yo no obedecía ellos matarían a Alice…la única amiga que he tenido en mi vida, la única chica que realmente se preocupó por mi, que me abrió su corazón, mi hermanita mayor – aun que ella hubiese cumplido los 18 hacía solo un mes – no podía dejar que nada malo le pasase a Alice. Además, ella me contaba de su familia, sabía que tenía hermanos, unos padres muy dulces y cariñosos que la adoraban y unos amigos magníficos. Yo no podía sacrificar su feliz vida por la mía, ya que aunque yo lograse escapar de los Vulturi, mi vida siempre sería una completa desgracia.

- Esta bien majestad. Usted gana…

- Eso está mejor. Ahora…déjame ver que podemos hacer con esas marcas de llanto estúpido y esas ropas…y por cierto…a partir de ahora ya no serás más Isabella Swan…eres Vampirita, nuestro premio de póker.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y así….fue como acabé haciendo posturitas sexys para esos tipos y subida en un pequeño pedestal junto al resto de premios de aquella partida póker. La verdad, aun sabía bastante poco sobre lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor. Lo que sabía era gracias a las conversaciones que escuchaba de algunas de mis ``compañeras de trabajo ´´ o de algún jugador borracho que a cambio de verme el escote me contaba todo lo que yo desease.

- Vampirita – me gritó enojado - ¡Sal ahora misma o tu amiga lo pagará!

Nuevamente Alice…ella era la única que de cierto modo me ataba a estar en este lugar y por ella me levanté del suelo del baño y enfrenté a mi ``jefe ´´- el señor Vulturi, alias majestad, alias mi padre adoptivo – y tras coger el maquillaje que el me tendía y volver a maquillar mi rostro de manera exagera para ocultar que había llorado, o que peor aun ellos me habían golpeado, caminé firmemente hacia mi pedestal esperando que la partida de póker finalice y al fin que esta noche maldita terminase…

Cuando al fin volví a aquel pedestal me sentí algo intimidada, más que ante, desde que había salido del baño sentía que alguien me observaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía miedo o asco como cuando todos aquellos tipos lo hacían.

- ¡Venga! ¡Desfilando borracho!

Los gritos de los de seguridad me hicieron volver a la partida de póker y ver como dos hombres grandes y corpulentos arrastraban a un tipo que parecía estar sufriendo por culpa de haber ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol. Lo correcto hubiese sido llamar a una ambulancia; pero los Vulturi no se preocupaban por sus clientes, sino por su dinero. En cierto modo, me alegré de que ese hombre estuviese sufriendo un coma etílico, ya que así serían menos jugadores.

Por desgracia hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado y varios hombres comenzaron a pelear para ocupar el lugar de aquel borracho; pero entre tantos gritos, golpes y la intervención de los guardias de seguridad, un hombre consiguió apodarse de aquel asiento de manera tranquila. Como si todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no le perturbase en lo más mínimo. En cuanto tomó las cartas del borracho entre sus manos sonrió y me miró, al parecer llevaba una buena mano.

De pronto, algo extraño sucedió en mi interior, por primera vez no sentí asco, ni repulsión sentí… ¿deseo? Los ojos verdes de aquel desconocido eran sumamente hipnotizantes y su rostro era perfecto y pálido, muy varonil, además, no parecía muy mayor, unos…20 años diría yo… _¿¡Isabella que diablos piensas? _Me regañó mi mente _Puede que ese sea el chico más atractivo que hayas visto en toda tu vida; pero recuerda porque está ahí sentado, el solo quiere acostarse contigo, algo de una noche y si te e visto no me acuerdo ¡Así que deja de mirarle! _Mi mente tenía razón. Ese atractivo desconocido solo quería acostarse conmigo y nada más. Si nos hubiésemos encontrado en otras circunstancias o en otro lugar el ni tan siquiera hubiese reparado en mí.

La partida de póker continuó por unos minutos y yo cada vez estaba más asustada. La partida no tardaría mucho en finalizar y yo no tardaría mucho en ser la muñeca de alguno de esos tipos…De pronto noté una fría mano en mi hombro y me giré lentamente…ante mi se encontraba uno de los hombres corpulentos que trabajaban en aquel casino y al que ya reconocía como Felix.

- Venga ya casi están a punto de finalizar, es hora de ir preparándote…

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi nuevo fic. ``Premio de una partida de póker´´ aun no sé de que me vino la idea pero me pareció muy interesante...y bueno ¿Que creeis que sucedera? ¿Cómo conseguira Bella librarse de esos hombres? ¿ y del casino?

Espero saber vuestras opiniones y os advierto que quizas tarde un poco en actualizar pero como mucho seran un par de semanas aunque el siguiente capitulo está ya casi listo. Bueno espero que os guste tanto como a mi me esta gustanto escribirlo y...

¿Veis ese lindo botoncito verde de ahí abajo? ¿Que tal si lo pulsais y me dejais un lindo reviews?

Espero ansiosa saber si os gusta.

Nos leemos!

Besos Vampiricos para todos ;[

**Att: SthelaCullen**


	2. No es lo que parece

**Capitulo 2:**

**_No es lo que parece..._**

Y así….fue como acabé haciendo posturitas sexys para esos tipos y subida en un pequeño pedestal junto al resto de premios de aquella partida póker. La verdad, aun sabía bastante poco sobre lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor. Lo que sabía era gracias a las conversaciones que escuchaba de algunas de mis ``compañeras de trabajo ´´ o de algún jugador borracho que a cambio de verme el escote me contaba todo lo que yo desease.

Vampirita – me gritó enojado - ¡Sal ahora misma o tu amiga lo pagará!

Nuevamente Alice…ella era la única que de cierto modo me ataba a estar en este lugar y por ella me levanté del suelo del baño y enfrenté a mi ``jefe ´´- el señor Vulturi, alias majestad, alias mi padre adoptivo – y tras coger el maquillaje que el me tendía y volver a maquillar mi rostro de manera exagera para ocultar que había llorado, o que peor aun ellos me habían golpeado, caminé firmemente hacia mi pedestal esperando que la partida de póker finalice y al fin que esta noche maldita terminase…

Cuando al fin volví a aquel pedestal me sentí algo intimidada, más que ante, desde que había salido del baño sentía que alguien me observaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía miedo o asco como cuando todos aquellos tipos lo hacían.

¡Venga! ¡Desfilando borracho!

Los gritos de los de seguridad me hicieron volver a la partida de póker y ver como dos hombres grandes y corpulentos arrastraban a un tipo que parecía estar sufriendo por culpa de haber ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol. Lo correcto hubiese sido llamar a una ambulancia; pero los Vulturi no se preocupaban por sus clientes, sino por su dinero. En cierto modo, me alegré de que ese hombre estuviese sufriendo un coma etílico, ya que así serían menos jugadores.

Por desgracia hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado y varios hombres comenzaron a pelear para ocupar el lugar de aquel borracho; pero entre tantos gritos, golpes y la intervención de los guardias de seguridad, un hombre consiguió apodarse de aquel asiento de manera tranquila. Como si todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no le perturbase en lo más mínimo. En cuanto tomó las cartas del borracho entre sus manos sonrió y me miró, al parecer llevaba una buena mano.

De pronto, algo extraño sucedió en mi interior, por primera vez no sentí asco, ni repulsión sentí… ¿deseo? Los ojos verdes de aquel desconocido eran sumamente hipnotizantes y su rostro era perfecto y pálido, muy varonil, además, no parecía muy mayor, unos…20 años diría yo… _¿¡Isabella que diablos piensas? _Me regañó mi mente _Puede que ese sea el chico más atractivo que hayas visto en toda tu vida; pero recuerda porque está ahí sentado, el solo quiere acostarse contigo, algo de una noche y si te e visto no me acuerdo ¡Así que deja de mirarle! _Mi mente tenía razón. Ese atractivo desconocido solo quería acostarse conmigo y nada más. Si nos hubiésemos encontrado en otras circunstancias o en otro lugar el ni tan siquiera hubiese reparado en mí.

La partida de póker continuó por unos minutos y yo cada vez estaba más asustada. La partida no tardaría mucho en finalizar y yo no tardaría mucho en ser la muñeca de alguno de esos tipos…De pronto noté una fría mano en mi hombro y me giré lentamente…ante mi se encontraba uno de los hombres corpulentos que trabajaban en aquel casino y al que ya reconocía como Felix.

Venga ya casi están a punto de finalizar, es hora de preparándote…

De un tirón me bajo de mi pedestal y me dio una palmadita en el trasero – la cual incluso dolió – mientras me guiaba – o más bien empujaba - hasta un lugar apartado del casino en el que había una pequeña puerta marrón con las letras de ``Privado´´ que daría a la habitación que se convertiría en mi propio infierno.

Quédate aquí – me empujó hacia al interior – El ganador no tardará en venir…

Tras volver a palmear mi trasero cerró la puerta y escuché el sonido de la cerradura. Antes que mis ojos volviesen a inundarse de lágrimas evitando que viese más haya de meros borrones, eché un vistazo a la habitación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa fucsia muy cantoso y mareante. En el techo colgaba una pequeña lámpara que parpadeaba dándole a aquella habitación un ambiente de discoteca. De mobiliario, apenas una enorme cama de matrimonio totalmente revuelta – de todos lo que diariamente la usarían – y un pequeño armario de color negro pegado al otro extremo de la habitación. Con curiosidad caminé hacia el armario y cuando lo abrí, ya no pude retener por un segundo más las lágrimas, ese armario estaba lleno de ``juguetes´´ incluso había un látigo. ¿Qué me ocurriría a mí? ¿Qué clase de psicópata me golpearía con ese látigo? Lo peor de todo, es que ni tan siquiera había protección…

Estaba tan asustada que caí de rodillas al suelo llorando como nunca antes, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí había llorado. Me iban a golpear, a violar y encima quedaría embarazada… ¿Cómo le explicaría a mi hija que ella nació porque a su madre la violó un viejo y sádico desconocido? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo después de…

*Clic*

El sonido del cerrojo de la puerta siendo abierto me hizo desear esconderme, desaparecer, morir…pero Dios no me ayudaba y yo aun seguía viva cuando la puerta se abrió ante mí.

Rápidamente me incorporé intentando limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas e intentando que esto acabase lo más rápido posible. Al cabo de unos segundos al fin mi vista dejo de estar nublada y escuché como la puerta se cerraba. Ante mi se hallaba aquel viejo verde y maloliente, con una sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria en su rostro de depravador sexual de 50 años. Nuevamente las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. ¡No! ¡No pensaba entregarme a ese hombre! ¡No deseaba ser su juguete! ¡No pensaba darle lo más preciado para mí a un cualquiera! ¡No soy una puta!

Con desesperación arremetí contra aquel hombre desesperado y con olor a whisky y le empujé hacia la derecha. Por desgracia a ese lado estaba la cama y ese tipejo lo malinterpretó como un acto de desgarbada pasión. Aun así, ignore los ''supuestos'' ronroneo de aquel viejo desgraciado y corrí hacia la puerta – que desde el interior de la habitación también era color rosa fucsia – Golpeé, grité y lloré en un intento desesperado de escapar de allí; pero por desgracia, la suerte no estaba de mi lado y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave_. ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi!_ Gritó mi mente mientras yo seguía inútilmente haciendo ceder aquella puerta. Cada Golpe, cada grito y cada lágrima…cada cosa que hacia cada vez me parecía más insignificante, porque a fin de cuentas ¿Quién me escucharía? ¿Quién vendría en mi ayuda?... Nadie…Nadie…y Nadie…_Isabella Swan…estás sola…_

Venga preciosa ¿Por qué huyes? ¿No ves que tu lágrimas solo me excitan mas muñequita?

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y caminó de manera felina en mi dirección. Yo solo seguía golpeando la puerta, suplicando ayuda…De pronto sentí una fría respiración en mi nuca y nuevamente el olor a whisky me mareó. Sentí que temblaba y ya no eran golpes los que daba en aquella puerta, sino que clavé mis uñas y comencé a arañar aquella puerta. Mis manos temblaban, por mi espalada caían gotitas de un sudor frío y mis ojos no dejaban de desbordar lágrimas.

Venga Vampirita ven con papi…

De pronto unas manos frías me abrazaron por la espalda mientras acariciaba mi vientre plano y comenzaba a subir con lentitud mientras su boca lamia mu cuello. Yo no podía más, estaba muriendo en vida y de todos modos ya de que me servía luchar porque o para que luchar si ya mi vida no tenía sentido…todo estaba ahora muy claro…para que al fin todo se acabara…ese hombres debía…poseerme…

*Clic*

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse frente a mi…¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso alguien quería ayudarme? ¿O es que quizás solo Feliz quería gritarme que cediese ante ese desgraciado? Pero para mi sorpresa, ante mi se encontraba aquel hermoso chico de ojos verdes que antes había estado jugando al póker; pero ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había entrado? Miré su mano y vi una tarjeta de crédito ¿Habría abierto la puerta con esa tarjeta? ¡_Idiota que piensa!_ Me gritó mi mente _¿Qué más da cómo haya abierto la puerta? ¡Lo que importa es que hace aquí!_

El viejo verde miró al hermoso Adonis – nombre que le puse al verla al fin si la gabardina negra. Ya que tenía puesto unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a su muy bien formado pecho marcando así todos sus abdominales y una chaqueta de cuero negro que le hacia ver…sexy…muy sexy… - _¡Qué te dije! ¡No pienses en él! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad de pedir ayuda!_

Intenté abrir la boca para decir algo pero el viejo se adelantó, me empujó hacia la cama y se abalanzó contra el hermoso chico.

¡¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Ella es mi virgen!

Con violencia arremetió contra él pero apenas fue capaz de rozar su cabello cobrizo que se agitó como si una pequeña ráfaga de viento los agitara. _¡Maldición porque es tan hermoso! _El chico Adonis aprovechó un poco el desequilibrio del viejo verde y le golpeó en la boca del estómago un puñetazo seco y conciso que hizo que el viejo tosiese y agarrase fuertemente su estómago. Entonces antes de que apenas ese hombre pudiese retroceder, el chico aferró su hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón, haciendo que el viejo se desmallase y cayese al cuelo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Una llave del sueño?

Y-yo….

Quise decir algo a ese chico. Preguntarle porque estaba haciendo esto; pero antes de que fuese capaz de decir algo, él sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña botellita de whisky y roció un poco a ese hombre ¿Le iba a prende fuego? Retrocedí un poco asustada y sentí las lágrimas nuevamente en mi rostro; pero entonces, antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, él se acercó a m, acarició mi mejilla y limpió mis lágrimas…Por un momento sentí medo; pero ese extraño calor que su cuerpo producía y esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que hacía sentir en mi piel, me tranquilizaron y me dejé llevar por su suave contacto. Era la primera vez que me sentía en paz desde que llegué a aquel lugar.

Aaarg…

El viejo se retorció un poco en el suelo y eso provocó que el hermoso Adonis se separase de mí y de una manera rápida me dejó sola en aquella habitación_. ¿Huyo? _Pensé. Lo más probable…quizás solamente me ayudó por compromiso o por moral o…no sé….solo sé que se había marchado dejándome sola…

Me di cuenta entonces, de que la puerta seguía abierta de par en par ante mi y entonces fue cuando vi mi oportunidad de huir. Caminé un poco hacia la salida pero entonces, justo cuando estaba apunto de salir, vi a Jane y Aro a los lejos. Sabía que si huía matarían a Alice, no, no podía huir…tenía que quedarme, esperar a que ese hombre despertase, abusase de mí y entonces cumplir mi función de premio pero…después de todo…ahora…ahora que pensé que gracias a ese chico podría escapar…ahora….

¡¿Pero qué carajo? – gritó Félix entrando en la habitación – Será imbécil, menos mal que nos has avisado tío – se dirigió hacia el Adonis que entró detrás de Félix – Este desgraciado se arto de beber y cuando tienen que tirarse a nuestra Vampirita va y se duerme ¡Sera imbécil! ¿Ahora se fue a la mierda nuestro premio!

Félix – Le llamó Aro que entro en la habitación – No importa. La semana que viene volveremos a venderla como nuestra virgen y ya está. Además así ganaremos mucho más dinero, solo tienes que ver la cantidad que recaudamos hoy con nuestra partida de póker.

Bueno tiene razón jefe – Félix cargó al hombre y comenzó a marcharse

Vampirita, puedes irte a descansar, por hoy ya nadie requerirá tus servicios. Tu habitación está en la tercera planta a la derecha. Toma las llaves – Aro me lanzó unas llaves y comenzó a marcharse – Tú – se dirigió al Adonis – Lárgate, ella es solo para ganadores… - y tras eso desapareció por la puerta.

Ese chico y yo nos quedamos a solas en aquella habitación, podía escuchar su respiración, perderme en el ondear de su cabello cobrizo y ahogarme en el mar verde de sus ojos esmeralda. Él es muy hermoso…mucho… _¡Pero quieres dejar de pensar en eso! ¡Es es un jugador! ¿Recuerdas? _Otro jugador…Yo no pensaba eso, ese chico era dulce, me ayudó, me defendió, limpió mis lágrimas y no me dejó sola con Aro y Félix. Él no podía ser malo…

- Yo… - quise hablar, decirle algo, darle las gracias, suplicar su consuelo; pero apenas era capaz de encontrar mi voz… - y-yo…gra-gra…

- Ganaré – me interrumpió – La próxima vez…juro que seré yo quien gane esa partida…

Tras eso, metió la mano izquierda n el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra mano la pasó por sus cabellos agitándolos aun más. Yo no pude hacer nada, estaba paralizada, temblaba y sentía que las lágrimas volvían a recorrer mis mejillas al descubrir que la única persona que pensé se preocupaba por mi solo deseaba acostarse conmigo. Sabía que nada es lo que parece; pero no podía ser…por qué él…¡¿Por qué?

Con violencia aparté a ese Adonis – que ahora me parecía un diablo…muy sexy… - y salí corriendo en busca de una cama en la que tumbarme y hacer que este maldita pesadilla acabase para siempre…

* * *

**N/A**: Si, si, lo sé, sé que este capitulo es cortito pero es que estoy con los examenes y tal y quería teneros la actulizacion esta semana ya que no me gusta tardar mucho ^^

El proximo sera mas larguito os lo prometo ^^

Y bueno que os a parecido ¿Realmente creéis que ese hermoso chico solo quiere acostarse con Bella? ¿Qué creéis que pasara?

Bueno os dejo pensando y espero que me dejeis lindos reviews para animarme a seguir con el fic!

Quiero saber vuestras opiniones y que es lo que creéis que sucedera quiero saber si os gusta mi loca idea de fic xD

Bueno ya me entretuve mucho ^^u

Solo pulsad ese lindo botoncito verde y dejadme un lindo review! ^^

Besos vampiricos para todos! :[

Nos leemos!


	3. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen

**CAPITULO 3:**

**Mi nombres es Edward Cullen**

Con violencia aparté a ese Adonis – que ahora me parecía un diablo…muy sexy… - y salí corriendo en busca de una cama en la que tumbarme y hacer que este maldita pesadilla acabase para siempre…

No tarde mucho en localiza el ascensor que me llevaría hasta hacia la tercera planta. Lo tomé y caminé por un silencioso pasillo intentando localizar lo que sería mi habitación. Finalmente la visualicé al final del pasillo e introduje en la cerradura la llave que Aro me había dado. He de reconocer que nunca me esperé dormir en una suite de un hotel de cinco estrellas; pero aquella habitación, era aun peor de lo que me imaginé. Las paredes eran color crema y estaban rasgadas y llena de grietas. Las esquinas de las paredes eran verdosas a causa de las humedades y el suelo ni tan siquiera tenía losas, sino que era solo una mezcla de cemento arenoso. Para colmo, eso no era lo peor, el lugar en el que debía dormir era un montículo de paja, cubierto por un trapo de cocina color marrón y con varias manchas de grasa.

- ¿Qu-Que es esto?

Me pregunté a mi misma, mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a luchar por escapar de mis achocolatados ojos. No podía más, esto era demasiado, demasiado para mí, demasiado para cualquiera.

Con impotencia me lancé sobre aquel montículo de paja y comencé a llorar. Aun después de todo lo que había sufrido aun no había tenido tiempo de llorar. De desahogarme, y aun que agradecería ahora tener a mi mejor amiga a mi lado y que ella me acurrucase entre sus pequeños bracitos de duendecillo, sabía que a partir de ahora estaría sola. Sola para siempre…

No sé en qué momento me quedé profundamente dormida sobre aquel montículo de paja, ni cómo fue que no morí de hipotermia en aquella fría habitación que me tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Solo sé que alguien no paraba de aporrear mi puerta y que yo por nada del mundo deseaba salir de mi habitación – si es que donde me hallaba se podía llamar así -.

- Vampirita es hora de trabajar – escuché la voz de Jane al otro lado de la puerta – Abre ahora mismo.

No podía negarle nada a aquella terrible mujer, por lo que me levanté lentamente mientras frotaba mis ojos en un nulo intento por hacer desaparecer las ojeras que de seguro delatarían mi falta de sueño y mis ganas por acabar con esta maldita vida que acababa de comenzar a vivir. Finalmente llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí lentamente sin haber conseguido hacer nada con mi mal aspecto.

- Bien Vampirita – dijo Jane mientras se colaba en mi habitación – Ya que ayer se arruinó nuestro gran premio hoy volverás al pedestal. Aquí tienes tus ropas y al final de pasillo hay un baño. Aséate un poco y cámbiate mientras que no llega la noche serás camarera. Bueno no tardes, no soy una mujer paciente.

Dicho esto, me entregó una ``ropas´´ y se marchó con su andar de diva tan perfecto y envidiable pero a la vez tan repugnante y vomitivo. Una vez Jane desapareció al final de pasillo yo me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Para mi fortuna, este si era un cuarto de baño decente. Tenía una placa de ducha, un lavabo un retrete y miles de jabones y productos de belleza para que las chicas nos arreglásemos como putas y ese maldito infierno de casino ganase más dinero. Aún con miles de ganas de gritar y de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, tomé aire, pensé en Alice y me dispuse a arreglarme para el comienzo de otra pesadilla, de otro infierno de día.

Deje que el agua tibia de la ducha recorriese mi cuerpo calmando mis músculos y lave mi cabello con un champú de fresas – creo que era lo único bueno – una vez duchada y habiendo quitado de mi cabeza toda aquella paja que se había quedado en mis cabellos, me situé frente al espejo y comencé a arreglarme.

Durante todo el tiempo que maquillaba mi rostro y me vestía no paraba de pensar en Alice y en que si no obedecían la matarían. Ella, su recuerdo, era lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, para luchar por pequeñas que fuesen las esperanzas de salir virgen de ese casino.

Al cabo de unos minutos, al fin estuve lista. Mi cabello caía formando ondas sobre mis hombros hasta la mitad de mi espalda, mi rostro estaba maquillado con sobras de tonos plateados y los labios pintados de un color rojo sangre. Mis ropas, eran aun peores que la noche anterior. Un top que era como un sujetador de encaje negro con filos de color rojo sangre – como el de la barra de labios – una mini-falda que apenas llegaba a cubrir por completo mi trasero, también de color negra y finalmente unos tacones de aguja de unos 12 cm de color rojo.

- Bien Bella…estas perfecta…estas perfectamente puta…

Lancé una falsa sonrisa mirando al espejo, viendo sonreír a mi reflejo como si estuviese loca y después, salí del baño en dirección al bar; pero justo cuando abrí la puerta, ante mi estaban tres chicas las cuales la noche anterior había conocido como Jessica, Tanya y Lauren y a cuya cabeza de grupo estaba Tanya.

- Vampirita ven con nosotras. Jane nos ha ordenado que terminemos de arreglarte – rió Tanya

- Ya estoy lista, no necesito vuestra ayuda. – respondí de manera tajante mientras me disponía a marcharme

- ¡Alto ahí! Tenemos que obedecer a Jane así que vendrás con nosotras.

- Ya dije que no.

- Oh, está bien, ya veremos que opina Jane de esto…y bueno que tal se porta con tu quería amiga

No pude evitar sentir como el pecho se me comprimía ante el hecho de que esas desgraciadas iban a delatarme y de que por mi culpa a Alice…no me quedó más remedio y con resignación las seguí hasta las salas de ``camerinos´´ - una habitación llena de ropa y maquillaje - donde todas ellas se arreglan para sus noches en el trabajo.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Jessica, Lauren y Tanya trabajan en el casino; pero ellas no están obligadas o porque es la única forma de sobrevivir que tienen – como casi todas las chicas - ellas están aquí porque quieren y adoran sentirse observadas, tocadas y baboseadas por miles de hombres. Recuerdo que cuando llegué al casino ellas me trataron muy mal, no me vieron como una chica de 17 años que necesitaba ayuda, sino como su rival. Recuerdo como cuando llegué, las más veteranas y casi todas las chicas me consolaron y me dijeron que no era tan terrible, que ya me acabaría acostumbrando y que contases con ellas para lo que fuese; pero ellas tres, en cuanto nos dejaron sola me golpearon, arañaron e insultaron diciendo que ni se me ocurriese tocar a sus clientes ¿Y ahora? Ahora venían como chicas lindas para ayudarme a arreglarme solo para complacer a ``Su majestad Jane´´

Una vez en el camerino, vi que casi todas las chicas estaban ya allí, terminando de arreglarse. En cuanto entré, Ángela, una chica de unos 23 años se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me acogió entre sus brazos.

- Nos han contado lo de ayer…me alegro que ese tipo no llegase a tocarte Bella…

- Gracias Ángela, la verdad es que yo también me alegro pero…de todos modos hoy volveré a…

- También me enteré de eso… -susurró mientras me abrazaba con un poquito más de fuerza – sabes que cuentas conmigo Bella y que te apoyaré en todo…

- Gracias…de verdad…creo que eres lo único bueno de este lugar…

- Bueno…quizás es que te entiendo….

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno ayer apenas hablamos y seguro aun seguías en shock y nos odiabas a todas por estar arreglándote para prostituirte…

- ¡No! Ángela de verdad que no os odio…desde que llegué tu me has tratado muy bien…me explicaste cómo funcionaba esto y me dijiste que contase contigo para lo que fuese…no puedo odiarte cuando me has tratado tan bien – sonreí, esta vez de verdad y esta vez fui yo quien estrechó a Ángela entre mis brazos –y bueno ¿qué era eso que ibas a decirme?

- Bueno verás…yo…también llegué aquí virgen…

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Shh! Baja la voz Bella, llamarás la atención de todas.

- ¿Ellas no lo saben?

- No…nadie lo sabe…ni tan siquiera Aro lo supo hasta que me acosté con uno de los hombres del casino…

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Yo también era huérfana y en cuanto cumplí los 18 me echaron del orfanato, no tenía a donde ir, llevaba días sin comer y estaba desesperada. Entonces Aro me encontró y me ofreció un trabajo como ``camarera´´ en el casino. Al principio pensé que solo luciría ropas ligeras y serviría copas pero cuando me solicitaron por primera vez…quise…

-...morir…- terminé su frase

- Bueno…esa noche…creo que es la peor de toda mi vida…pero a Aro no le importó que le ocultase lo de mi virginidad, al contrarió, le gustó, ya que pudo cobrarle mucho más al tipo que me violó…por fortuna…o por desgracia no lo sé…acabas acostumbrándote…y llega el momento en que casi no te importa…yo ya llevo 5 años aquí Bella y te digo esto por experiencia; pero también te diré algo…si tienes solo la más mínima oportunidad de huir de aquí…escapa, no lo dudes…yo si pudiese…lo haría…pero…no tengo a donde ir…

Tras darme un fugaz beso en la mejilla y desearme suerte, Ángela se marchó por la puerta hacia el casino dejándome sola de nuevo con las tres víboras y con unas cuantas chicas más que terminaban de arreglarse. He de reconocer que no estaba para nada atenta a lo que Jessica, Lauren y Tanya me hacían para ``arreglarme´´ mi mente seguía pensando en Ángela y en su impactante historia. Ella había sufrido mucho, quizás incluso más que yo y aun así seguía adelante, seguía levantándose cada día con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos y ahora me cuidaba como si me conociese de toda la vida o como si fuese mi hermana mayor…Ahora tenía claro una cosa...no estaba tan sola como yo pensaba…

Al cabo de unos minutos y de una charla de ``No toques a nuestros clientes o te las veras con nosotras´´ por partes del trío barbie – apodo por el cual llamaría a Jessica, Lauren y Tanya por su aspecto de Barbie oxigenada – me miré al espejo y vi el resultado de lo que habían hecho. En el centro de mi sujetar había una moñita roja y mi vientre estaba recubierto con purpurina de color plateada y roja. Suspiré y mordí mi labio inferior en un intento por retener las lágrimas. Una vez supe que no lloraría, salí del camerino y busqué a Ángela para que me indicase cual sería mi trabajo hasta que llegase el momento de volver a subir al pedestal para ser el premio de la partida del día.

Ángela me ayudo gustosa en todo, me explico que era exactamente lo que debía de hacer y también me dijo que si algún hombre se pasaba conmigo en el turno de camarera tenía derecho a golpearle.

No tardé mucho en ponerme a trabajar, llevaba copas de un lado a otro de cliente en cliente y todos parecían querer devorarme cada vez que depositaba la copa de bebida a su lado. _Repugnante_…pensé; pero aun así, era mejor que ser el premio de una partida de póker que ganaría cual…quie… _¡Bella idiota! ¡Ahora te acuerdas que ese Adonis juró que hoy sería él el ganador! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Idiota! _Me gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza mientras yo le grité de vueltas que se callara. No lo recordaba…hoy ese chico…el hermoso Adonis…él…_Bueno haber tranquila…aún nos quedan horas…además….¿quien dice que vendrá?_

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y cada me parecía que lo hacían más rápido. Ya dejaron de importarme las miradas o el tener que sonreírle a miles de hombres babosos cuando les servía su coda de whisky. Porque por desgracia, hasta que al fin llegó la hora…mi mente siempre estuvo pendiente de aquellos ojos verdes que desde hacía un par de minutos había comenzado a estar centrado en la jugada que realizaría para ganarme…

- Vampirita hoy serás mía – gritó uno de los jugadores mientras yo posaba sobre aquel pedestal

- ¡Ja! Vamos esa preciosidad se merece a un tipo como yo – gritó otro de los jugadores

Yo solo me limité a sonreírles a los dos, a guiñarles y a inclinarme un poco como Jane me estaba indicando para dejar que todos ellos admirasen mis pechos. No llevaba ni cinco minutos allí y ya deseaba que esto acabase, no aguantaba ni un segundo más en aquel pedestal, no aguantaba ni un segundo más aquellas miradas, no…

- ¡Vamos! – una fría mano se posó sobre mis hombros y me giré para ver a Félix – Ya es la hora

- ¿Ya? – pregunté sorprendida

- ¿Te parece poco? Lleva como tres horas posando Vampirita

_¡Malditos ojos verdes que me distraen! ¿Por qué ese desgraciado que quiere violarme tiene que ser tan sexy? ¡Es injusto! _Grité interiormente mientras comencé a seguir a Félix nuevamente hacia la habitación rosa.

Durante el camino no paré de preguntarme si realmente él sería el ganador de esa noche y si cómo Ángela me dijo acabaría acostumbrándome a esto…solo sé que nuevamente sentí las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro y ese nudo en la garganta que me impedía articular palabra alguna…

- Quédate aquí – me empujó hacia al interior – El ganador no tardará en venir…

Tras volver a palmear mi trasero – tal y como el primer día - cerró la puerta y escuché el sonido de la cerradura. Todo era tal y como el primer día, solo esperaba que el que entrase ahora no fuese nuevamente aquel viejo verde.

Esta vez, no sería tan niña como la primera, hoy me sentía más fuerte, más llena de vida y todo gracias a Ángela. Lo tenía decidido, esta vez no me dedicaría a llorar en un rincón, buscaría la forma de salir. La forma de huir de aquel lugar antes de que llegase aquel desgraciado que me violaría.

Recordaba que la última vez el Adonis consiguió abrir la puerta con una tarjeta de crédito, quizás yo también podría hacer lo mismo. Busqué por la habitación algo que pudiese asemejarse a una tarjeta de crédito; pero tal y como supuse, algo como eso no lo encontraría ni en 1000 años en aquella habitación, así pues, no me quedó más remedio que buscar otra solución. Había visto miles de veces en las películas como abría las cerraduras con una horquilla del pelo y yo tenía varias en mi cabello. Así pues me quité un par de ellas y me puse de rosillas frente a la cerradura mientras introducía las horquillas en la cerradura e intentaba desesperadamente abrirla.

Finalmente, no pude retener más las lágrimas, al ver que el tiempo se me venía encima y que esa puerta seguía sin ceder, ya sentía las lágrimas, sentía el miedo y no deseaba que ningún hombre me tocase. ¡Ninguno!

*Clic*

De pronto el cerrojo de la puerta cedió y mi rostro se iluminó como el de un niño pequeño la mañana de navidad; pero cuan equivocada estuve al alegrarme, porque esa puerta no había sido abierta por mí, sino por mi futuro violador, que lentamente comenzó a empujar la puerta mientras yo retrocedía asustada, arrastrándome por el suelo y con las lagrimas cada vez cayendo de mis ojos a mayor velocidad.

Mi vista estaba totalmente nublada y no era consciente de quien entraba en aquella habitación. Solo sentía el frio de de mi cuerpo casi desnudo en aquella fría habitación y como mis brazos intentaban cubrir mi cuerpo inútilmente. No tuve valor, esta vez no fui capaz de mirar a aquel que entró en la habitación y antes de que fuese capaz de decir nada cerré mis manos en puño y susurré con voz ahogada…

- Hazlo rápido…tócame, bésame…hazlo de una de vez por favor…acaba con esta tortura…

De pronto algo raro pasó, noté un suave calor sobre mis hombros y con lentitud comencé a levantar mi mirada mientras retiraba de mis ojos el resto de lágrimas aún presentes en ellas. Entonces…le vi. Arrodillado ante mí, con una sonrisa que bien podría matar a cualquiera y tendiéndome su mano de manera caballerosa mientras sus ojos me miraban brillando con gran intensidad. De pronto miré mi cuerpo y vi que estaba cubierto por una chaqueta que me quedaba un poco grande, no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se portaba así de bien conmigo? ¿No fue que juró que me poseería? ¿Qué ganaría para tenerme?

Con cuidado se inclinó un poco hacia mí, temí y volví a retroceder; pero él solo volvió a dedicarme otra de sus sonrisas.

- Tranquila…no voy a hacerte daño… - susurró

- ¡No! ¡Apártate! – con violencia le di un manotazo a su mano y retrocedí un poco más - ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me crea algo eso? ¡¿No fuiste tú quien juró que ganaría? ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Ya has ganado esa estúpida partida! ¡Ya puedes violarme! ¡Venga! ¡¿A qué diablos esperas? ¡¿Por qué me das la mano? ¡¿Por qué me sonríes? ¡¿Por qué´ me miras así? ¡¿por qué me torturas? ¡Ya viólame! ¡Empújame sobre la cama y hazme tuya de una maldita…

- ¡Shh! – No sé en qué momento me vi acorralada contra la pared y con uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios interrumpiéndome. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué planeaba ese chico? – Sé lo de tu amiga…sé que no quieres estar aquí…y tu sabrías si me hubieses escuchado la última vez que yo solo quiero ayudarte…

- ¿A-Ayudarme…? ¿T-Tú? ¿Qui-Quién eres?

- ¿Yo?...Mi nombre es Edward Cullen…

* * *

**N/A:** Holaa! Bueno como dije como mucho os pedi 2 semanas para actualizar y aqui me teneis de nuevo con un capitulo más de este fic que personalmente me esta gustando mucho escribir y espero que a ustedes tambien os este gustando lo que crea mi loca cabecita ^^

Bueno solo decir que ¿que pensais de este capitulo? ¿pobre Ang no creis? T.T Bueno quise que hubiese alguien del entorno de Bella que la comprendiese con la que Bella pueda contar mas adelante...ya sabreis porque jijijiji

Bueno que tal si ahora pulsais ese lindo botoncito verde y me dejais un lindo Reviews con vuestras opiniones, sabeis que estoy deseosa por saber que lo que pensais y que es lo que creeís que pasará en el siguiente capitulo ^^

Espero pronto saber vuestras opiniones!

Nos leemos!

Besos vampiricos para todos! ;[

Con mucho cariño para todos ustedes: SthelaCullen ^^

y espero que sigais leyendo mi fic, besos! ^^


	4. Confío en tí

**CAPITULO 4:**

**Confio en Tí**

- ¿Yo?...mi nombre es Edward Cullen...

- ¿E-Edward? – repetí mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos

- Sí, Edward Cullen – volvió a repetir dándome tiempo para asimilar la información - y por alguna casualidad del destino estaba en el baño mientras discutías con ese…desgraciado…- su voz sonó dura, enojada

- ¿Co-como es posible?

- No soy un jugador – prosiguió con su historia - para ser sincero es la segunda vez que juego al póker. Y la segunda que vengo a un casino, el motivo de que viniese ayer es que era el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor…Yo andaba deambulando por el pasillo intentando huir de un estúpido juego al que a Emmett, mi hermano, se le había antojado jugar y fue entonces cuando te vi. – sus ojos se posaron fijamente en los míos y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí…tranquila…en paz - He de reconocer que eres hermosa… - susurró con una hermosa sonrisa - pero no soy de esos hombres babosos y superficiales, aunque suene creído, mi madre dice que soy bastante caballeroso. – no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa comenzase a asomarse por mi rostro al descubrir que era un buen chico y al parecer eso le hizo feliz pues su sonrisa se hizo aún más resplandeciente - Como decía, te vi y comencé a seguirte con la mirada; pero justo en ese instante mi hermano me encontró y corrí a ocultarme en el baño. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tu no tardaría en venir? Cuando conocí tu historia…que estabas aquí obligada…aprendí a jugar al póker a una velocidad increíble…y aunque por desgracia perdí la primera partida hice todo lo posible para que ese hombre no te tocara y para advertirte de que la próxima partida la ganaría yo y te ayudaría – paró y miró tristemente al suelo – aunque parece que lo entendiste mal…

- L-lo siento… - susurré intentando que volviese a sonreír

- No hay nada que perdonar, en todo caso, perdóname tú a mí por no haber ganado la primera vez…

- No hay nada que perdonar – repetí sus palabras y eso hizo que una nueva sonrisa curvara sus labios

- Bueno…al menos…gané esta partida… - sonrió

- ¿Por-por qué?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó confuso

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque tú eres la única que puede decidir a quién entregarte…-su respuesta me dejó helada, realmente era un gran chico…un chico maravilloso… - A sí que…te propongo algo…estaré unas horas aquí, contigo…hasta que el casino cierre. Luego saldré y afirmaré que nos acostamos y tu solo tendrás que soportar a un aburrido como yo durante unas horas…a cambio…te prometo, que todos los días vendré y ganaré la partida de póker por ti…para que puedas entregarte al hombre que amas y ser feliz… - sonrió y de pronto sentí mi corazón latir de manera desenfrenada.

- E-Edward… ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Pero si acabo de explicártelo – respondió con una sonrisa

- Me refería….a ¿por qué haces esto…por mí?

- Bu-bueno…la verdad, es que no lo sé – reconoció mientras pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello cobrizo – Quizás porque no puedo soportar que le hagan daño a una dama o simplemente…porque eres especial…

- ¿Especial? – él solo se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta

- Ya te dije que no lo sé…solo…es extraño…quiero hacerlo…así que… ¿me dejas ayudarte?

- S-Sí…

Edward no dijo nada más, se limitó a sonreírme de la manera más dulce posible y después, sentado sobre la cama dio un par de golpecitos con la palma de su mano en el colchón, indicándome que tomase asiento a su lado. Sinceramente, aunque Edward me parecía un chico maravilloso y muy bueno, una parte de mi tenía miedo a ir a aquella cama y esa parte fue la que me hizo quedar paralizada en el suelo. Pensé que Edward se enojaría por mi falta de confianza aún cuando él me había abierto su corazón; peor para mi sorpresa se limitó a volver a sonreír a intentar cambiar de tema y hace desaparecer el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

- ¿Y Bueno…podría conocer su verdadero nombre hermosa damisela? – preguntó haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- ¿Qué haces? – por primera vez, reí, era muy divertido verle hacer eso además de que se veía sumamente hermoso.

- Solo quería hacerte sonreír – se unió a mi risa - y bueno también pensé que quizás con buenos modales conseguía averiguar tu nombre

- Vampirita… - susurré volviendo a bajar la mirada

- Quiero saber el nombre del ángel que tengo frente a mí, no el de la chica a la que obligan a estar aquí…

- Isabella…- susurré mientras me sonrojaba ante el comentario de Edward – pero no soy ningún ángel…

- Isabella…hermoso… - susurró Edward asiendo caso omiso a mi comentario sobre lo de ángel.

Tras volver a dedicarme otra de sus hermosas y radiantes sonrisas que dejaban ver sus brillantes y perfectos dientes, Edward se dejó caer en la cama quedando sentado y comenzó a hablarme. Para ser sincera, no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que sus perfectos y carnosos labios pronunciaron. Estaba demasiado distraída escuchando el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón y preguntándome por qué latía de ese modo_. ¿Por Edward?_ Me preguntó la pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza; pero yo no fue capaz de elaborar respuesta alguna a aquella pregunta. ¿Es que acaso podía ser verdad? ¿Es que acaso Edward con su pequeña muestra de cariño y su ayuda estaba consiguiendo enamorarme? Sacudí la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos. No, era imposible, no podía estar comenzando a enamorarme de él... ¿o sí?

Estaba confusa, en menos de un minuto habían sucedido tantas cosas con aquel hermoso Adonis que seguía hablándome, que sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada en el suelo y amanecería al día siguiente, violada por un viejo verde y dándome cuenta de que Edward no era más que un hermoso producto de mi imaginación.

_¡Espera un segundo Bella ¿Y si es eso? ¡Y si estás soñando! _La verdad no se me había ocurrido antes aquella idea que ahora mi mente mostraba a gritos con tanta claridad. ¡Esto era un sueño! ¡Un demasiado hermoso y perfecto sueño! Y realmente Edward no existe, sino que es el ideal de mi chico perfecto que viene a rescatarme en mi sueño de los malos.

Ahora estaba segura…estaba soñando, esto era un sueño…lo sabía…era demasiado hermoso para ser real. ¡Edward era demasiado sexy para ser real!

- ¡Isabella! – La voz del que ahora sabía era un chico creado por mi imaginación me hizo bajar de mis pensamientos - ¿En qué estabas pensando? Estoy seguro de que no te enteraste de nada de lo que te dije – rió

- Pensaba…en que nunca había soñado con un chico tan sexy – dije sin más, a fin de cuentas, estaba soñando. Lo que nunca me esperé fueron las grandes carcajadas que escaparon de los labios de Edward.

- Isabella, no estás soñando – rió – esto es real… - Edward se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección – es muy real…. – susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciarme la mejilla con infinita dulzura.

De pronto, una extraña descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo mi cuerpo, noté mi corazón latir desenfrenado y como la sangre recorría todo mi cuerpo para agolparse en mis mejilla. _Bien Bella, acabas de meter la pata, esto no es sueño y has conseguido que el único chico que parece interesado en ti te tome por loca…_Ante aquel comentario tan acertado de mi cabecita lo único que pude hacer es alejarme de Edward y girarme en otra dirección, intentando huir del verde esmeralda de sus hermosos ojos.

- Y-yo… ¡lo siento Edward!

- ¿Siempre te disculpas por todo Isabe…

- Bella – le corregí – mis amigos me llaman Bella – sonrío al saber que el también podía llamarme así y prosiguió

- ¿Siempre te disculpas todo…Bella?

- Yo…bueno…en el orfanato eran algo estrictos, a veces…tenía que disculparme por sangrar ya que se llenaba el suelo de manchas y aquí…bueno…aquí simplemente…

Noté nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta y como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas ante un bombardeó de imágenes de mi pasado que estaban viniendo una tras otra a mi mente. Sentí la necesidad de llevar las manos a la cabeza, taparme los oídos y gritar hasta que todas esas imágenes desaparecieran; pero no quería que Edward me viese comportarme como una niña pequeña, no quería que me viese débil, no quería llorar más, no ahora que comenzaba a sentirme bien de nuevo…

Aun así, las lágrimas pudieron más que yo y una tras otra comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Rápidamente cubrí mis ojos con las manos y bajé la cabeza avergonzada. No sé cómo ni cuándo Edward se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus cálidos brazos dándome un refugió entre sus brazos que jamás antes nadie me había ofrecido. Yo solo me limité a ocultar mi rostro en su pecho mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayesen con libertad mientras mi cuerpo se movía a causa de los sollozos.

- Tranquila Bella…tranquila….yo te cuidaré….yo te protegeré de todo mal Bella…confía en mi pequeña…y ahora llora…desahógate… - Sentí como deposito un suave beso en mis cabellos mientras los acariciaba

- Edward…Edward…Edward… - sollocé miles de veces su nombre él era el único con el que ahora contaba y aunque apenas le conociese, y aunque pareciese una locura, yo, confiaba en él….

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé acurrucada entre los brazos de Edward, ni cómo, ni cuándo ambos acabamos tumbados en la cama y yo dormida sobre su pecho. Solo sé, que comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y cuando levanté un poco la viste me topé con los hermosos ojos de Edward y con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Buenos días… - susurró – veo que estabas muy cansada…

- No dormí nada anoche… -contesté, mientras me retiraba lentamente de él – Si-Siento si te he molestado…

- Bella, si realmente quieres que seamos amigos, no vuelvas a disculparte nunca más, ¿De acuerdo? – sonrió – y no me molestaste en absoluto – su penetrante mirada hizo que nuevamente mis mejillas se tiñesen de un rojo fuego por lo que intenté cambiar de tema

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 6:00am, has pasado toda la noche durmiendo…mira ya sabes qué hacer cuando gane la partida, puedes tirarte a dormir todo el tiempo que quieras, así no te aburrirás conmigo.

- La próxima vez…quiero conocerte…

Por primera vez, juraría que vi como Edward se sonrojaba, aun así, no le di mucha importancia. Me limité a levantarme de la cama justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Aro apareció por ella.

- Vaya, parece que fue una buena noche – alegó mientras me recorría con la mirada y veía mi aspecto tan desaliñado y deducía, de manera equivocada, que yo ya no era su virgen - ¿Qué le pareció caballero?

- Umm…perfecta – ronroneó Edward, de manera tan seductora, que casi estuve a punto de creerme yo también que nos habíamos acostado - ¿volverá a ser el premio mañana?

- Por supuesto que sí. Lo hablé con los demás socios y a todos les pareció una gran idea, es la chica más joven solo tiene 18 años, los justos para trabajar – mintió – y parecen que a los demás caballeros no les importa que ya no sea virgen.

- Bueno, no creo que ningún ``caballero´´ vaya a pisar esta habitación con ella, salvo yo – sonrió y rápidamente le estrechó la mano a Aro – Un muy buen casino y muy buenos premios. Nos vemos mañana. – después se giró hacia mí – Adiós Vampirita…- su voz sonó algo dolida al decirme así pero sin que Aro le viese artículo con los labios las palabras ``Adiós…mi ángel´´ y de marchó y le dejé marchar…sabiendo que volvería, y que lo haría por mi…

Aro no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreírme y a darme una palmadita en el trasero mientras me dejaba marchar por la puerta de aquella habitación, que desde que la compartí con Edward, se había convertido en un pequeño paraíso privado. Cuando estaba casi por mitad del pasillo camino a mi habitación, Jane se interpuso en mi camino y me hizo detener en seco. Como no era de extrañar en la dueña de un casino, vestía de manera tan extravagante como veces anteriores, su cabello rubio lleno de tirabuzones – falsos – caían por su espalda hasta su cintura, a su cuerpo se ceñía un muy ajustado vestido rojo sangre con escote de pico y agarrado a su cuello y que casi arrastraba por el frio suelo de aquel pasillo, sobre sus hombros, una bufanda de plumas de color negra que hacía juego con una piedra preciosa que colgaba de su cuello. Realmente su imagen, era muy superficial, muy cargada, muy asquerosa. Reconozco que era bonita, pero debajo de todo aquel maquillaje era un verdadero monstruo.

- Vampirita. Como sabes ya es de día, es decir, tienes que ir al bar a ayudar a Laurent y las chicas a prepararlo todo para nuestros clientes de la mañana. El pedestal para la partida de póker te espera a las 00:00am y siento si no puedes dormir, no es mi problema que acabes de ser violada – rió, ante la idea de que yo había sido poseída por algún desgraciado y se marchó feliz por aquel inmenso pasillo.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa curvase mis labios al saber que nadie conocería nunca mi secreto y ver que Jane estaba totalmente equivocada. Por fortuna, había dormida muy bien entre los brazos de Edward por lo que rápidamente me encaminé hacia el bar tarareando una hermosa melodía con la que había amanecido en mi cabeza y de la cual no tenía ni idea de donde había salido.

Por fortuna, no tardé mucho en llegar al bar y tampoco me topé con nadie pro el camino. Vi a las chicas bajando sillas y colocándolas en sus lugares, algunas contaban los beneficios y otras miraban si faltaba alguna bebida para ir a por ella al almacén. Me percaté de que en una de las esquinas de aquel sombrío lugar con olor a puro, estaban Tanya, Lauren y Jessica charlando muy animadamente. Fue entonces cuando vi como Lauren metía la mano en su sujetador y se sacaba un fajo de billetes mostrándoselo a las demás, las cuales, hicieron lo mismo pero sacaron un fajo de billetes mucho más pequeño que el de Tanya. Supuse, estaban mirando quien había ganado más beneficios la noche anterior a costa de acostarse con los clientes del bar.

- ¡Hola Bella! ¡Estoy aquí! – gritó Ángela apareciendo por la puerta del almacén cargada con un par de cajas de botellas – Ven anda…tenemos que hablar…

- Hola Ángela, buenos días – la saludé con una sonrisa

- ¡¿Buenos días? ¡¿Bella te sientes bien? – preguntó alarmada mientras ponía una mano en mi frente – Umm…no parece que tengas fiebre

- ¡Ang! – reí – estoy feliz, solo es eso

- Pero si me han contado que tu ayer…bueno ya sabes….y mira tú aspecto…está claro que has pasado la noche con un hombre

- Ángela ¿por qué no bajamos a por las demás botella y te lo cuento con calma?

- Y con lujo de detalles – sonrió

Tras comunicarles a las demás que nosotras nos encargaríamos de subir todas las bebidas, ambas nos encaminamos hacia el triste y solitario almacén. Allí, lentamente y con lujo de detalles – tal y como Ángela quería – le conté todo lo sucedido con Edward y como era que me había cuidado y consolado aquella noche entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

Cuando acabé mi historia, Ángela me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y me deseó la mejor de las suertes alegando que rezaría por mí para que pronto pudiese escapar de aquel infierno de casino. Estuvimos un par de minutos más hablando sobre Edward, más bien describiéndole para que Ángela pudiese reconocerle cuando llegase esta noche y darle el visto bueno. Ella decía que ahora ella sería mi madre y que tenía que conocer al chico que cuidaría de su pequeña.

Una vez terminamos de charlar y de llevar al bar todas las botellas necesarias para después, Ángela me llevó al camerino para que me arreglase para la noche. Allí tomé una ducha bien reconfortante que relajó aun más mi cuerpo y me refrescó para la larga y acalorada noche que me esperaba. Una vez salí, envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla a la espera de que Ángela me diese las ``ropas´´ y ricé mi cabello haciéndolo parecer una hermosa cascada de rizos marrones. Justamente terminaba de adornar mi cabello con una pequeña diadema que me había dado Ángela, esta, me pasó un conjunto para la noche. Consistía en un corcel plateado con los cordones en rojo sangre – haciendo juego con el color de la diadema y con la piedra que esta tenía incrustada – para la parte inferior unos culotes también plateados y unos tacones de aguja rojos.

Una vez me vestí me miré al espejo del camerino y volví a susurrar.

- Te ves perfecta Bella…perfectamente puta….

Y salí del baño para que Ángela me viese. Ella solo sonrió, sabiendo que aunque me veía hermosa, estas ropas solo eran para tentar más a los hombres. Después comenzó a maquillar mi rostro. Me puso un poco de sombra plateada y me pintó los labios de un color sangre muy seductor.

- Intenta pensar que hoy…estás hermosa para Edward…

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa curvase mis labios ante las palabras de Ángela y al pensar que tenía razón desde ahora me vería perfecta, perfecta para Edward. Salí del camerino aun sonriente y tras haberle darle un beso en la mejilla a Ángela y también las gracias.

Al salir me encontré con el trío de barbies y estas me miraron con sumo desprecio a la vez que me empujaban para apartarme de su camino. _Idiotas_ pensé; pero aun así las ignoré y me marché ha hace mi trabajo. Ayudar en el bar y comenzar a servir a los clientes que desde muy temprano llegaban para jugar a las máquinas tragaperras.

Para ser sincera, el día pasó bastante rápido. Serví varias copas a varios hombres que me echaban el humo de sus puros en la cara y se quedaban embobados mirando mis pechos y riendo de manera nerviosa y muy pervertida.

Como decía, el día en el bar pasó rápido y tras el día, viene la noche y con la noche Tanya, Laurent y Jessica comienzan a llevarse a los hombres más adinerados hacia las habitaciones y también los más viejos, verdes y babosos.

Yo solo me limité a ponerme tras la barra durante unas horas y esperar – extrañamente ansiosa – a que llegase el momento de que subiese al pedestal y volver a ver a Edward. Y como si por primera vez alguien allí arriba me hiciese caso y por fortuna el tiempo pasó muy deprisa.

Caminé hacia el pedestal y antes de que yo llegase vi como Edward ya estaba sentado y concentrado mirando las cartas que le repartían. Por un minuto cuando mis tacones hicieron ruido al subir al pedestal, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi como una hermosa sonrisa curvó sus labios. Yo intenté no sonreír para que nadie se percatase de nada y simplemente me limité a posar durante horas mientras varios tipos me gritaban que esa noche me harían sentir como nunca antes y que pasaría la mejor noche de mi vida. Aunque para mí, la mejor noche, es la que puedo pasar con Edward. _Bella…Bella…Bella…¿Desde cuándo piensas tanto en Edward?¿Se puede saber que te hizo ese chico? _La respuesta era sencilla, respetarme…el no me tocó cuando dormí con él, me respetó, me cuidó y eso le había hecho especial.

De pronto, una fría mano se posó sobre mi hombro y me gire esperando ver a Félix, esperando, pues nunca fui capaz de imaginarme que aquella persona cuya manita reposaba sobre mi hombro fuese…

- ¿Bella? ¿Pe-Pero que haces aquí?

- Alice…

* * *

N/A: Bueno pues aquí como prometí tras dos semanas, os tengo la acutilización de este fic, que sepais que como ahora tengo vacaciones actulizare en una semana como mucho ^^

Y bueno ¿que os ha parecido este capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado mucho! Personalmente a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, en este capitulo, Edward se convierte en la única esperanza de Bella en su luz. Pero...¿que sucederá ahora con la aparición de la pequeña Alice?

Pues tendreis que seguir leyendo si quereis saber loq eu sucedera y os aseguro que aun no ha sucedido nada.

Bueno solo queda decir que...¿veis ese lindo botoncito verde? Pues pulsarlo y dejadme un lindo review!

Sabies que me gusta saber vuestras opniones!

Gracias por todo por leerme!

Besos Vampiricos para todos! ;[


	5. ¿Dónde estás Bella?

**CAPITULO 5:**

**¿Dónde estás Bella?**

De pronto, una fría mano se posó sobre mi hombro y me gire esperando ver a Félix, esperando, pues nunca fui capaz de imaginarme que aquella persona cuya manita reposaba sobre mi hombro fuese…

- ¿Bella? ¿Pe-Pero que haces aquí?

- Alice…

- ¡Bella idiota! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡No respondiste mis cartas y en el orfanato me dijeron que te habías ido! ¡¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¡¿Bella qué está pasando?

Rápidamente, antes de que apenas me diese tiempo de parpadear, la pequeña duendecillo se lanzó a mis brazos mientras comenzaba a mojar mi hombro con sus frías lágrimas. Me sentía tan mal, despreciable, horrible por hacer llorar a mi única y mejor amiga; pero entonces, cuando vi a Félix a los lejos venir hacia mí, preparado para llevarme a la habitación, supe que el hecho de que Alice estuviese aquí, no cambiaba nada. Ella y yo no podíamos ser amigas, ella no podía entrar en el mundo al que ahora yo pertenecía o sino…ella…mi amiga…¡No! No podía permitir que nada le pasase a Alice! No podía permitir que la matasen, que le arrebatasen lo único importante en esta vida que es la familia y la única solución para que se alejase de mí, era haciéndole daño yo misma…

- Pues trabajar Alice ¿qué otra cosa iba a estar haciendo? ¿Acaso estas ciega? – pregunté a la vez que la separaba de mi – Y si no te importa podrías parar de molestar, tengo que servir a estos caballeros – le di la espalda y comencé a posar para aquellos hombres

- ¿Be-Bella? ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Acaso no somos las mejores amigas del mundo? – sollozó a mis espaldas - ¡Bella mírame! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Alice seguía llorando y yo no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Solo deseaba darme la vuelta, abrazarla, contárselo todo, pedirle perdón, consolarla…y volver a ser su mejor amiga. Yo solo quería que ella fuese feliz y tuviese una vida larga y plena ¿Acaso eso era algo malo? Y si no es así… ¿por qué lo único que veía era como estaba destrozando a mi mejor amiga? Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a escocer y como las lágrimas amenazaban por desbordarse de mis ojos.

- ¡Vampirita! – La dura voz de Félix a mis espaldas me hizo llevar las manos a mi rostro para limpiarlo por si alguna lágrimas había escapado de mis ojos – Vamos, ya es la hora, ya sabes que a los hombres les molestan tener que esperar a sus muñequitas – rió y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación

Con cuidado, baje del pedestal intentando no mirar a Alice a los ojos y comencé a caminar detrás de Félix. Para mi sorpresa, Alice tomo mi mano con todas sus fuerzas y clavó sus ojos fijamente en los míos.

- ¡¿Qué es eso de que vas a una habitación con un hombre? ¿¡Isabella que diablos estás haciendo!

- Tú no eres mi madre Alice, así que ya suéltame…

Pronunciar esas palabras me dolía más a mí que a ella, porque ella podría tener las amigas que quisiera, podría ser feliz sin mí; pero yo no podía vivir sin mi mejor amiga. Lo que nunca, jamás, me esperé, fue que soltase mi mano y que la suya, se dirigiese a gran velocidad hacia mi mejilla, abofeteándome, golpeándome, dañándome. Fue entonces cuando volví a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos dorados y llenos de lágrimas y tristezas en los cuales me veía reflejada, en los cuales veía reflejada a un monstruo.

- ¿Dónde estás Bella? Porque tú, no eres la chica que una vez fue mi mejor amiga…

Esas palabras, se quedarían marcadas en mi alma para siempre, mientras mis ojos captaban tras un velo de lágrimas, la imagen de mi ex mejor amiga corriendo por el pasillo del casino, llorando y buscando a la Bella que nunca más volvería a su lado.

- Vampirita… ¡Es tarde! Esta mal hacer esperar a tu cliente.

Esta vez, fue la mano de Félix la que tomó mi brazo con violencia y me hizo caminar hacia la habitación. La puerta de esta ya estaba abierta y deduje que el ganador de la partida ya estaría dentro, solo rezaba porque fuese Edward, porque realmente necesitaba que me consolase. Félix me empujó al interior de la habitación, palmeó mi trasero y cerró la puerta con llave tras de mí.

- Hola Be…

No le di tiempo de terminar su saludo, simplemente me lancé a sus brazos y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas buscando consuelo en su pecho. Su aroma embriagador y sus manos recorriendo mis cabellos con lentitud, hizo que comenzase a calmarme lentamente y que cerrase los ojos para imaginar que todo estaba bien, que Alice seguía siendo mi amiga y que Edward estaba conmigo porque me quería; pero nada de eso era real y cuando abrí los ojos y me vi en aquella habitación volví a sentir aquellas ganas de morir que había sentido el primer día. Por fortuna, esta vez, Edward estaba conmigo.

- Venga Bella tranquilízate – susurró mientras me alejaba un poquito de él para limpiar mis lágrimas con sus dedos - ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y me cuentas que te ocurre? Eso hará que te sientas mejor.

- S-si…

Lentamente, Edward me guió hasta la cama y ambos nos sentamos en ella. Pasaron unos minutos largos y silenciosos en los que busqué mi voz para contarle a Edward lo sucedido con Alice y finalmente comencé con mi narración.

Edward escuchaba atento, como si lo que yo le contaba fuese lo más importante del mundo en ese momento y he de reconocer que agradecí que le diese tanta importancia y también agradecí cuando su mano acariciaba mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas con su pulgar o cuando le daba suaves apretones a mi mano animándome a continuar con mi historia.

- Y ella se marchó corriendo por el pasillo…

- Lo siento tanto Bella… - me abrazó – pero bueno ahora cuentas conmigo yo podría…

- Ya lo sé Edward, tú podrías ser mi mejor amigo…aunque la verdad…ya lo eres – me adelanté a sus palabras y le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- Bueno…la verdad yo no me refería a eso… - sonrió pasando una mano por su agitado cabello cobrizo – yo puedo salir y entrar en el casino cuando quiera, podría ir a verla, contarle lo que sucede y podría hacer de intermediario, tú podrías escribirle cartas y yo se las entregaría y después te traería las cartas de ella.

- Edward eres muy inteligente – le alabé – pero aún así, no puedo pedirte algo así. Además es peligroso, ahora que Alice vino al casino sospecho que Jane o Aro la estarán vigilando. Ella correría peligro y...tu también.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- Claro que si…eres…especial… - susurré usando la palabra especial tal y como él lo había hecho la noche anterior, haciendo que Edward sonriera

El resto de la noche me la pase tumbada en la cama con Edward a mi lado y tal y como le dije la noche anterior me dediqué a saber un poco más de él. Descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, que a ambos nos gustaban los mismos libros. Que ambos adorábamos pasar las noches de sábado tumbados en la cama escuchando Debussy y leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas antes que salir de marcha y encerrarnos en una discoteca. También me enteré que Edward tocaba el piano y que tenía varias composiciones las cuales estaban dedicadas a su familia. Una familia formada por una hermana un año más pequeña que él que acaba de cumplir los 18 - Edward tenía 18 años y cumplía los 19 el mes siguiente – y un hermano mayor de 20 años recién cumplidos hacia unos días – el primer día que vino al casino a celebrarlo – y unos padres que como él les describía eran maravillosos. También me hablo de sus amigos, aunque apenas tenía dos que el considerase amigos de verdad, la novia de su hermano y el novio de su hermana, al parecer todos eran una gran familia y la verdad me hubiese encantado formar parte de ella.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido entre risas, anécdotas y ``discutiendo´´ sobre el personaje de Romeo en Romeo y Julieta. Solo me di cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando, sin querer, un bostezo escapó de entre mis labios haciendo reír a Edward, el cual, se tumbó al otro extremo de la cama y me dio la espalda para que yo no pensase que él quería aprovecharse de mí y pudiese dormir tranquila. He de reconocer que agradecí su gesto pero realmente yo deseaba estar cerca de él. Aunque intenté dormir, me era imposible conciliar el sueño sino me sentía protegida entre sus brazos.

- E-Edward…- le llamé haciendo que él se girase hacia mi

- Oh, yo…lo siento… ¿Te incomodo aquí? Si quieres puedo sentarme en el suelo. Tampoco es que tenga mucho sueño y tú necesitas descansar así que…

- No es eso… - lentamente bajé la mirada notando la sangre en mis mejilla – yo…a-abrázame…- balbuceé

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó muy sorprendido

- Tengo miedo y…me siento bien entre…tus brazos…

Aun no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para decir aquello, solo sé que todo pensamiento brevemente coherente desapareció en cuanto los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome un poco hacia él, hasta que quedé acurrucada sobre su pecho escuchando como nana los latidos de su corazón.

- Gracias…

- Descansa Bella…ha sido un día largo.

Lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando y cuando me quise dar cuenta volví a escuchar aquella hermosa melodía. Fue entonces, justo antes de caer profundamente dormida, cuando me di cuenta que aquella melodía tan bella, aquella dulce nana, era una canción que Edward tarareaba para mí.

Desperté cuando la suave voz de Edward comenzó a susurrar mi nombre haciendo cosquillas en mi nuca y provocando que mi cuerpo reaccionase mandando descargas eléctrica hasta los dedos de mis pies. Con lentitud me separé de él me levanté de la cama y comencé a alborotar mi cabello.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras se reía

- Bueno, tiene que parecer que tu y yo…bueno….eso…

- Tienes razón, te ves demasiado hermosa… - me sonrojé ante su comentario – supongo que yo también debería desarreglarme un poco, aunque mi hermana dice que parece que nunca peino mi cabello – rió

- Seguro que tu hermana es muy linda

- Bueno a mi no me preguntes, yo la tengo muy mimada y todo lo que te diga de ella será bueno.

- ¿Y cómo se llama? Porque ahora que lo pienso no me dijiste el nombre de nadie

- Bueno supongo que si me pongo a hablar detenidamente de mis hermanos no paro.

- Alice en sus cartas me decía…por ahora no te diré el nombre de ninguno de los miembros de mi familia, porque quiero presentártelos cuando vengas a vivir conmigo y además porque si empiezo a hablar de ellos no paro…

- Seguro que ella era encantadora. Y bueno si te interesa, mi hermano mayor se llama Emmett y la pequeña Alice, como tú…

No pude evitar que una sonrisa triste se formase en mi rostro al escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Edward y al yo haber mentado a mi ex amiga. Edward lo notó y se sintió culpable, tanto, que me abrazó con sumo cariño y susurró mil veces que me perdonara; pero yo negué con la cabeza indicándole que no había nada que perdonar, él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me sucedía, él no tenía la culpa de las casualidades del destino por el hecho de su hermana tuviese el mismo nombre que mi…ex mejor amiga. Tras pasarme unos minutos ente los brazos de Edward, caí en la cuenta de que Aro no tardaría en venir, por lo que me separé de él y volví a desarreglarme en un quizás para sacar de mi mente la imagen de Alice…de sus lágrimas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una vez hube soltado un poco las cuerdas del corcel y bajado la cremallera, quitado mis tacones y la diadema y alborotando algo más mi cabello, miré a Edward y le pedí su opinión.

- A mí no me pidas opinión, para mí siempre estás preciosa – sonrió y tras pasar una mano por su cabello alborotado comenzó a desabrochar un par de botones de su camisa.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Bueno yo también debo parecer algo desarreglado

Edward terminó de desabrochar su camisa y reboleó las deportivas que llevaba. He de reconocer que tuve que pasar una mano por mi boca para retirar las babas que se me caían de los labios. ¡Pero dios mío! ¡Ese chico era tan sexy que debía de ser ilegal mirarle! Por desgracia, Edward me sorprendió perdida entre sus abdominales y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Bella? – rió

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – grité mientras cogía la almohada de la cama y se la lanzaba – eres un creído Edward Cullen – reí mientras le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña

Edward se limitó a coger la almohada del suelo y lanzármela alegando que él no estaba creído solo que yo me había quedado embobada mirando su cuerpo. Y así, comenzó una pequeña batalla en la cual acabamos los dos tumbados en el suelo rodeados de plumas y riéndonos como dos niños pequeños que acaban de terminar de jugar. Ahora si parecía que habíamos pasado una noche bastante movidita y creo que nadie sospecharía que lo que había pasado era que habíamos estado jugando.

*Clic*

El ruido de la puerta hizo a Edward levantarse ágilmente y sentarse en la cama, serio, sonriente y triunfador. Yo me quede sentada en el suelo, toda rodeada de pluma y echa un completo desastre.

- Buenos días – Aro entró en la habitación y se quedó bastante sorprendido ante aquella visión – parece que ha sido una noche bastante…salvaje – sonrió mirando a Edward

- A mí no me mire – sonrió de manera pícara – ella es la fiera…- Edward ronroneó un poco de manera muy ardiente y rápidamente se incorporó – Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme. Nos vemos mañana Vampirita – me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a marcharse. Aunque antes de salir por la puerta artículo un ``adiós hermosa…nos vemos mañana Bella´´

Aro no hizo más que sonreír y felicitarme por mi trabajo. Después, me explicó que las chicas ya me esperaban en el bar y que a la hora de siempre debía estar en aquel pedestal. Yo asentí y me marché de la habitación retirando de mi cabello las plumas que se habían quedado enredadas en él. Cuando llegué al bar vi a las chicas organizándolo todo tal y como el día anterior y a Ángela en la caja registradora comprobando los beneficios de la noche anterior.

- Hola Ángela…

- ¿Be-Bella? ¿Qué te pasó? Estas hecha un desastre ¡Espera! ¡No me digas que…!

- Tranquila Ang, esto es de haber estado jugando con Edward a lanzarnos una almohada – sonreí al recordar la escena

- ¿Entonces por qué esa carita?

- Anoche vino Alice…mi amiga...creo que te hablé de ella…

- Sí… ¿y?

- Y nada Ángela, fui un monstruo con ella, le dije cosas horribles y ella me abofeteó…

- Lo siento tanto Bella… - susurró a la vez que me abrazaba

- No importa…Edward me ofreció el hablar con ella pero es peligroso…

- Lo entiendo…bueno Bella, no puedes hacer nada, tú hiciste lo que debías de hacer

- Ya lo sé…pero eso no quita que me siento como una basura… - rápidamente pasé mi mano por mis ojos para limpiar un par de lágrimas – Bueno…me voy al camerino, me arreglaré un poco y enseguida venga a ayudaros

- Está bien, ya te preparé todo para hoy, luego iré a maquillarte, ahora solo relájate.

Nuevamente me fui al camerino como cada mañana y como cada mañana me arreglé para la noche. Tome la ducha más relajante de toda mi vida haciendo que el agua se mezclase con de mis lágrimas. Aproveché la ducha para desahogarme de lo que no había podido con Edward. De aquellos recuerdos con Alice que ahora se agolpaban en mi corazón haciéndome daño y provocándome un sentimiento de nostalgia que solo me hacía desear nunca haber salido de aquel orfanato.

Una vez terminé de ducharme, me puse la ropa que Ángela ya había dejado lista en el baño. La ropa de hoy consistía en un sujetador de color azul oscuro con los filos de brillantes plateados y unos culotes iguales que el sujetador, unos tacones plateados y el cabello me lo recogí en una cola alta con una goma también plateada.

Ángela no tardó en venir para maquillarme y bañarme en purpurina plateada a la vez que repetía las palabras de que me veía hermosa para Edward y haciéndome volver a sonreír.

Por fortuna en ese día no me encontré con el trío de barbies, al parecer, me dijeron que habían ido a una revisión médica o algo así, ya que últimamente habían mantenido relaciones con muchos hombres en poco tiempo y al parecer en pocas ocasiones usaron precauciones y eso podría traer muchos problemas.

Estuve trabajando durante horas en el bar, sirviendo a miles de hombre, era sorprendente ver como el bar estaba aun más repleto debido a que el trío de barbies no se los llevaban a las habitaciones. Por suerte, el trío no tardó en volver y comenzar rápidamente a llevarse a los hombres haciendo que el bar comenzase a vaciarse un poco.

Tras servir unas copas y trabajar un rato detrás de la barra cobrándoles a todos aquellos hombres, decidí ausentarme un rato para relajarme antes de subir al pedestal. La verdad era que después de la noche anterior subirme a ese pedestal me daba miedo; pero aún así, debía obedecer y además extrañaba mucho a Edward…

Lentamente me encaminé hacia el pedestal, donde los tipos de siempre miraban sonrientes las cartas y la mesa de juego. En cuanto mis tacones sonaron contra la plataforma del pedestal, todos ellos se giraron para mirarme, silbarme y gritarme. Yo me limité a hacer mi trabajo, posar e ignorar y lo más importante, buscar a Edward con la mirada para sonreírle y darle ánimos; pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir…que Edward no estaba jugando…

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno como habeis podido apreciar cumpli mi palabra y actualice antes de una semana; pero bueno es normal que quiera ser fiel a mi palabra y no haceros esperar si veo que realmente os esta gustando mi fic. Bueno la verdad la ``pelea´´ entre Alice y Bella es bastante corta pero la verdad yo creo que en unas pocas lineas expresa suficientemente bien los sentimientos de Alice. Es algo asi como la desesperacion de la pequeña duendecillo por estar con su mejor amiga y el miedo de Bella y las ganas de alejar a Alice de su ambiente.

Bueno tambien la relacion de Edward y Bella es cada vez mas...especial...aunque aun queda mucho por suceder, como por ejemplo el contestar a una importante pregunta...¿Por qué Edward no ha ido a jugar al póker? y lo que es mas importante ¿Qué pasara ahora con Bella?

Pues todas las respuestas y demás en el próximo capitulo de ``Premio de una partida de póker´´ y cuyo título sera: Me has engañado...

Bueno ahora piensen que creeis que sucederá en el próximo capitulo y no os preocupeis que no tardaré mucho en actualizar, ya os dije 1 semana maximo!

Solo queda que pulseis ese lindo botoncito verde y me dejeis un bonito reviews con vuetras opiniones y lo que pensais que sucedera en el proximo episodio.

Y finalmente solo decir que mil gracias por leerme y besos vampiricos para todos! ;[

Att: SthelaCullen


	6. Me has engañado

**CAPITULO 6:**

**Me has engañado...**

Lentamente me encaminé hacia el pedestal, donde los tipos de siempre miraban sonrientes las cartas y la mesa de juego. En cuanto mis tacones sonaron contra la plataforma del pedestal, todos ellos se giraron para mirarme, silbarme y gritarme. Yo me limité a hacer mi trabajo, posar e ignorar y lo más importante, buscar a Edward con la mirada para sonreírle y darle ánimos; pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir…que Edward no estaba jugando…

No pude evitar que ante idea de que Edward no apareciese, de que me hubiese dejado abandonada o de que alguno de esos desgraciados me violase y dañase como jamás Edward haría, mis ojos comenzaron a escocer y mi vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que ahora amenazaban por salir. Estaba asustada, muy asustada y la mirada pervertida y repugnante de todos aquellos jugadores no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Solo me hacían desear salir corriendo al baño como el primer día y rezar porque Edward volviese a estar allí escuchándome gritarle a Aro.

- ¡Un momento! ¡No comiencen todavía!

Rápidamente miré hacia la derecha, de donde venía Edward corriendo y agitando su mano enérgicamente. No pude evitar que una gran sonrisa curvase mis labios cuando le vi tomar asiento en la mesa y como le repartían sus cartas. Él me miró de manera fugaz y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y como mis ojos brillaban de emoción contenida; pero sobre todo…volví a sentirme completa…bien…en paz con Edward a mi lado. Aunque ante la mirada penetrante de aquellos viejos verdes no me quedó más remedio que volver a posar y reprimir las enormes ganas que tenía de correr a los brazos de Edward.

Por fortuna, Alice no volvió a aparecer ese día y la noche se me hizo extrañamente larga. Quizás por el susto que me había dado Edward o por la inmensa curiosidad de por qué había llegado tarde y por qué o por quién había estado a punto de dejarme a manos de algún desgraciado.

Cuando ya pensé que el tiempo no podría pasar más lento, Félix me dio una palmada en mi trasero indicándome que era el momento de ir a la habitación. Asintiendo, bajé de mi pedestal dejando a los hombres terminar la partida y alejando a Edward cada vez más de mí, y caminé tras Félix en completo silencio y mirando pensativa las baldosas del frío suelo.

- Él tardará un poco en venir debido a que el último jugador tardó un poco en llegar

Susurró Félix muy cerca de mi oído mientras sentía como su cuerpo me empujaba al interior de la habitación. De pronto, el miedo comenzó a invadirme en cuanto sentí la mano de Félix en mi trasero; pero esta vez no solo lo palmeó, sino que le agarró con fuerza. Yo noté un par de lágrimas resbalar por mi mejillas y sentí las ganas de girarme, golpear a Félix y salir corriendo para esconderme. La respiración de Félix se notaba muy excitada y su mano cada vez sostenía mi trasero con más fuerza mientras su otra mano comenzaba a acariciar mi muslo. Mordí mi labio inferior con mucha fuerza para reprimir un grito de horror saboreando el sabor de la sangre en mi labio mezclado con el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Ya no aguantaba ni in segundo más, si Edward no se daba prisa en ganar esa partida entonces Félix…él…Sus manos, avariciosas de mi cuerpo comenzaron a ascender por mi vientre cada vez acercándose más a mis pechos…

- Agradecería que no la tocase – escuché la dura voz de Edward a mis espaldas, que más bien se asemejaba a un gruñido – Ella no tiene porque ser manoseada por ti, solo yo tengo ese privilegio – nunca había escuchado la voz de Edward de esa forma, estaba enojado…muy enojado…incluso me daba miedo

Me giré lentamente en cuanto las manos de Félix y todo su cuerpo dejaron de estar pegados a mi espalda y fue entonces cuando vi como la mano de Edward estaba agarrando fuertemente la muñeca de Félix, mostrándome que había sido él quien había apartado la mano de Félix de mi cuerpo y lo había alejado de mi tirando de él. Vi como la mano de Edward hacía un poco de más presión en la muñeca de Félix haciendo que en el rostro de este se formase una extraña mueca de dolor reprimido.

- Más te vale no volver a tocarla – gruñó

En un rápido movimiento Edward empujó a Félix haciéndole caer al suelo y cuando quise darme cuenta, me había tomado de la cintura, mentido del todo el habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo asegurándose que Félix echaba el cerrojo. En su mirada aún se notaba el enojo y he de reconocer que aquella mirada me intimidaba y me asustaba un poco. Aun así él hizo todo lo posible para calmarse, a la vez que se pellizcaba lentamente el puente de la nariz y me guiaba hasta la cama para hacer que ambos nos sentásemos en esta. Yo me limité a acariciar sus cabellos para relajarle mientras le susurraba que no había pasado nada. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, yo disfrutando de la textura de su suave cabello y él respirando lentamente para relajarse. Finalmente Edward sonrió y me miró algo triste.

- Lo siento…a veces, no controlo mi genio…pero es que…no podía soportar ver como ese tipo te intentaba… ¡él iba a… - un breve gruñido escapó de sus labios – lo siento por no haber llegado antes…

- No importa Edward… - susurré mientras volvía a acariciar su cabellos – además….me has salvado…gracias…

Él solo se limitó a sonreírme y antes de que me diese tiempo a parpadear me abrazó fuertemente haciéndome hundir mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. La verdad estaba demasiado hipnotizada con el olor de su perfume como para ser capaz de descifrar los dulces susurros de Edward cerca de mi oído, aunque si no me equivocaba juraría que entendí algo como…``Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga nada Bella…eres demasiado importante para mí…´´ pero cuando pensaba con coherencia me resultaba casi imposible que Edward me dijese algo tan hermoso. Cuando aun pensaba que él estaba a mi lado por pura lástima…

Pasamos unos minutos abrazados en el silencio de aquella habitación, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y dibujando pequeños circulitos en el pecho de Edward que provocaba que sonriese. Para mi desgracia, al pasar un par de minutos más, Edward me alejó de él con sumo cuidado y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- También lo siento mucho por haber tardado en llegar a la mesa… ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Qué te pasó? –exigí saber

- No es nada...yo…bueno…estaba…atendiendo unos asuntos…

Edward siempre me decía que yo no sabía mentir, que se me daba muy mal; pero él era aún peor que yo. Estaba más que claro que Edward me ocultaba algo, algo muy importante y estaba dispuesta a descubrir de qué se trataba. Lentamente me fui dando la vuelta y quedando de espaldas a Edward tal y como él me había rogado mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que Edward encontró lo que buscaba y noté como la cama se hundía detrás de mí, haciéndome saber que Edward se encontraba a mi espalda y lo más probable es que estuviese sonriendo de aquella manera tan sexy que me hacía enloquecer.

- Bella cierra los ojos – rogó a mis espaldas

- Va-Vale…

Lentamente cerré los ojos y escuché a Edward abriendo algo, sonaba como papel pero no estaba segura, nunca había sido buena para adivinar sorpresas. Lo que nunca me esperé es notar el aliento de Edward en mi oído susurrándome que me relajase y que no abriese los ojos. Nuevamente escuché ese ruido de hojas. He de reconocer que estaba muy nerviosa, sentía como la carne se me ponía de gallina con cada suspiro que Edward soltaba cerca de mi oído y sentí miles de descargas eléctricas cuando noté sus manos en mis ojos y su marcado pecho contra mi espalda. Nuevamente su aliento me hizo estremecer cuando lentamente comenzó a susurrar en mi oído…

- Sus ojos en el cielo alumbrarían tanto los caminos del aire que hasta los pájaros cantaran ignorando la noche. Mirad cómo sostiene su mano la mejilla. Fuera yo guante de esa mano, para poder acariciar su rostro…

Con cuidado las manos de Edward dejaron de cubrir mis ojos mientras una de ellas comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con suma dulzura…con amor... Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, aún en las nubes tras haber escuchado a Edward susurrándome al oído un hermoso verso de Romeo y Julieta, y disfrutando de sus caricias. Sentí como Edward comenzaba a moverse en la cama; pero aun así, no quería abrir los ojos, solo quería seguir disfrutando de él.

- Bella…

No fue, hasta que su aliento hizo cosquillas en mis labios, que abrí los ojos de golpe. Ante mi, se encontraban los hermoso ojos de Edward. Unos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas verdes y con un intenso fuego que me hizo sentir que me ahogaba en aquel mar intenso que eran sus ojos. Ahora estaba segura, ahora que notaba como mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, como mi cuerpo se inclinaba cada vez más para rozar los labios de Edward que tan tentadores se mostraban ante mí y sobre todo ahora que notaba aquellas mariposas en mi estomago, me daba cuenta de la verdad…yo…Isabella Marie…estaba enamorada, completa y profundamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

La mano de Edward aun seguía en mi mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura y su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío. La verdad por un momento sentí algo de miedo, no por el hecho de que estaba a punto de besarme, sino por saber si Edward también sentía algo por mí o simplemente él era así de dulce con todas; pero… ¿Sería Edward de aquellos que besan a una chica sin sentir nada?...No, Edward no era así, Edward era un caballero, mi caballero...

- Bella, dímelo…

- ¿E-El qué?

- Dime...si quieres que te bese…necesito saberlo Bella…no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras…

No pude evitar paralizarme. Realmente Edward quería besarme tanto como yo a él. Lo amaba, definitivamente lo amaba. Él solo quería que yo fuese feliz, que cuando me besase supiese que yo nunca me arrepentiría y la verdad nunca jamás sería capaz de arrepentirme de sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Aun así, me era imposible encontrar mi voz, no encontraba las palabras para decirle a Edward aquello que ambos necesitábamos escuchar. Esto, provocó que la mirada de Edward se volviese triste y que su mano cayese dejando de acariciar mi mejilla. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que Edward pensaba que yo no deseaba que me besase, así que, aun sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, abracé a Edward por el cuello evitando que su rostro se alejase un centímetro más del mío. Sus ojos, se abrieron un poco a causa de la sorpresa y sus carnosos labios se entreabrieron en pos de decir algo; pero yo me adelanté.

- Bésame… - susurré – bésame Edward…

Lentamente una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras su mano volvía a posarse con infinita dulzura en mi mejilla. Con lentitud mis ojos fueron cerrándose mientras veía como Edward se acercaba cada vez más a mí cerrando también sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sentí el suave aliento de Edward hacer cosquillas en mis labios y finalmente sucedió, aquel eterno contacto de sus suaves, carnosos y tiernos labios sobre los míos haciendo que lo corazón latiese muy deprisa. Al principio apenas fue un roce, un suave y tierno contacto de nuestros labios; pero lentamente, el beso fue adquiriendo fuerza, intensidad, pasión. Mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus cabellos disfrutando de su suavidad y las manos de Edward se ciñeron en mi cintura acercándome aún más a él. Nuestros labios se movían en sintonía como dos piezas de un puzle hechas para encajar a la perfección, de manera dulce, tierna, cargada de…amor.

Por desgracia, el aire era necesario para los dos y Edward llevó sus manos a mis mejillas, sosteniéndolas con dulzura y retirando lentamente nuestros rostros. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron vi como brillaban los ojos de Edward y me sentí algo intimidad entre sus brazos; Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de desmayarme puesto que me sostuvo con más fuerza entre sus brazos y una leve risita escapó de entre sus labios, lo que provocó que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderase de mis mejillas.

- Bella...yo…

*Clic*

El ruido de la puerta me hizo dar un pequeño saltito entre los brazos de Edward. Pensé que este me soltaría y se alejaría de mí; pero en lugar de eso me pegó a su cuerpo aún con más fuerza y en un ágil y felino movimiento me empujó sobre la cama quedando él sobre mí. ¡_¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Acaso Edward iba…él iba a…?_ Cuando quise darme cuenta, un par de lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, unas lágrimas que rápidamente Edward se apresuró a limpiar.

- Bella, Bella tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada Bella…lo siento pero esto es necesario para cuando él…

- ¡Vampirita! – La puerta se abrió de golpe y Aro entró muy enojado. Aunque al vernos en esa posición carraspeó un poco – siento interrumpir caballero pero necesito hablar con Vampirita durante un asunto que ha sucedido.

- No se preocupe… - lentamente se fue levantando de encima de mí y dejándome ir junto a Aro – Esperaré ansioso tu regreso Vampirita – me guiñó un ojo y se quedó tumbado en la cama mirando el techo.

No pude evitar sonreír y dejar escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad al darme cuenta de por qué Edward me había tumbado sobre la cama y ver que solo había querido protegerme de que Aro no me golpease por no acostarme con el ganador de la partida de póker. Aun así, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro no tardó mucho en desaparecer, en cuanto la mano de Aro tomó mi muñeca y me sacó de la habitación. Yo no dije nada, solo le seguí en silencio y mirando al suelo asustada por el asunto por el que Aro me había sacado de la habitación. ¿Acaso sabía de Alice? Solo rezaba porque no fuese así.

No tardamos en llegar al despacho de Aro, el cual estaba decorado como el de un rico multimillonario de las películas de Hollywood. Me indicó que tomase asiento en una mullida silla de terciopelo roja y él se sentó delante de mí en un enorme sillón de curo negro.

- Bien Vampirita, te preguntarás por qué estás aquí.

- Sí… ¿Acaso hice algo mal señor? – pregunté asustada

- No, no, todo lo contrario – sonrió – el caballero que estaba en la habitación parece muy satisfecho con tus servicios y a los jugadores les encanta verte posar para ellos. – alagó mi trabajo – El motivo de que estés aquí es por Félix

- ¿Félix?

- Ángela me dijo que vio como Félix te tocaba antes de que llegase el ganador de la partida ¿Es eso cierto?

- Yo… - estaba asustada, si decía que sí, Félix podías hacerme daño o lo que es peor…violarme

- Vampirita, sé que no confías en mi por cómo te traje a este lugar, por lo que te obligué a hacer; pero si algo es cierto es que cuido en todo lo posible a mis empleadas, me gustan que se sientan cómodas para ejercer su trabajo y si Félix se extralimitó de sus funciones entonces recibirá su castigo y no volverá a acercarse a ti.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté ilusionada

- Veo que por tu reacción, Ángela tenía razón. No te preocupes Vampirita, Félix no volverá a tocarte y para mayor seguridad te pondré un guardaespaldas, tú eres demasiado importante en este casino como para que te suceda algo o vuelvas a negarte a acostarte con el ganador. – Se levantó de su lugar y me abrió la puerta – Ya puedes regresar con el caballero Vampirita y ya sabe, encárgate de complacerle.

Salí por la puerta aun sin creer lo que Aro estaba haciendo por mí y muy feliz al saber que no corría más el peligro de ser tocada por las asquerosas manos de Félix. Emocionada y con ganas de contarle a Edward lo sucedido, caminé muy deprisa hacia la habitación y entre en ella cerrando con la llave que Aro me había dado como recompensa por mi trabajo.

- ¡Edward no te imaginas lo que me paso! ¡Aro…

Paré de hablar de golpe en cuanto me giré hacia la cama y le vi profundamente dormido. Al parecer, había tenido un día muy largo pues dormía tan plácidamente como un niño pequeño. Sonreí y me tumbé en la cama a su lado acurrucándome un poco entre sus brazos con cuidado para no despertarle. Su respiración era tan tranquila y se veía tan hermoso así dormidito, que no resistí la tentación de besar su frente de manera maternal, acariciar sus cabellos y apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho para deleitarme con el sonido tan relajante de su corazón.

Desperté lentamente cuando un pequeño rayito de sol se coló por una rejilla y me dio en los ojos. Me separé un poquito de Edward admirando como él seguía profundamente dormido. Sonreí al verle y acaricié su mejilla disfrutando de la textura de su piel. Edward se movió un poquito y temiendo que mis caricias le despertasen, aparté mi mano de su rostro. Me quedé unos minutos admirándole dormir como si se tratase de un hermoso ángel caído del cielo, el ángel más hermoso que podía existir.

Un ligero bostezo escapó de entre mis labios y lentamente volví a tumbarme en la cama y a acurrucarme cerca de Edward. Como si fuese un gatito buscando refugio bajo el cuerpecito de su madre, apoyé mi cabecita entre el hombro de Edward y su cuello, ese, fue el peor error que pude cometer en toda mi vida.

Allí, en el cuello de su camisa estaba la marca de unos labios color rojo sangre. Lo primero que pensé, fue que esa marca se la había hecho yo mientras dormía y de manera inconsciente; pero entonces me di cuenta de que yo no llevaba ese tono de pintalabios. Ahora lo veía claro, ahora entendía que eran esos ``asuntos´´ que Edward había estado atendiendo y por los que llegó tarde a jugar, ahora sabía porque estaba tan cansado, él me había engañado, me había hecho creer que podía sentir algo por mí; pero en lugar de eso se había pasado todo el tiempo jugando conmigo y acostándose con otra.

De pronto, Edward comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos lentamente mirándome con aquellos ojos tan deslumbrantes; pero que ahora solo me daban ganas de llorar por haber sido tan imbécil de pensar que él me quería como a su amiga al menos, y no como a su futura presa…como a otra puta más. Edward se incorporó un poco y vi como se inclinó para besar mi frente; peor no le dejé, me levanté de un salto y me situé al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Estás enojada? – preguntó – Bella siento haberme dormido; pero es que estaba muy cansado. Anda no te enfades, ven aquí y cuéntame que te dijo Aro anoche. Además…aun tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

- ¿Eso tan importante tiene que ver con ese beso? – pregunté aun sin acercarme a él

- Pues si Bella…veras…si te bese es porque…yo…

- Yo no hablaba de nuestro beso Edward – le corté de manera fría – Hablaba de la marca de un beso que tienes en el cuello de tu camisa…

- ¡¿Qué? - gritó mientas intentaba ver la marca del pintalabios

- ¿Tan niña crees que soy Cullen? Además…mi beso…no era más que el de otra puta cualquiera…una puta…que acaba de ser engañada por ti…pero ya no más Cullen…¡Esto se acabo! ¡No quiero…no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

Ya no aguanté ni un segundo más, me acerqué a él con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y le abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas, justo antes de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación y salir corriendo. Justo cuando lo hice me choqué con Aro pero antes de que este dijese nada Edward salió de la habitación y alegó que él me había dejado ir. Seguramente, solo tenía cargos de conciencia o quizás buscaba mi perdón para luego llevarme a la cama. Me había engañado, traicionado y me había hecho creer que yo era especial cuando para siempre y por siempre solo sería una puta más dentro de las paredes de aquel casino.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno damas y caballeros aqui estoy una vez más con la actulización de mi fic. Espero que os esté gustando y que sepais que aun quedan muchas cosas por suceder, entre ellas descubrir porque Edward a tricionado a Bella. La verdad no quería alargar la pelea de Edward y Bella pero creo que la verdad quedó muy bien...creo que se puede sentir esa angustia que siente Bella cuando descubre que Edward la ha engañado...

Y bueno como siempre agradeceros por leer mi fic y por vuestros reviews que me dan animos para continuar lo antes posible esta historia loca de mi cabecita.

Y ahora os toca a ustedes decidme que es lo que creeis que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo ¿alguien tiene una idea de que es lo que ha echo Edward? o ¿Que es lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Espero anciosa saber que es lo que pensais y como me habeis estado apoyando y veo que os gusta esta historia e decidido que de ahora en adelante os intentare adelantar el titulo del capitulo siguiente, como dije la ultima vez el capitulo 6 se llama Me has engañado pero ¿ y el siguiente? pues el capitulo 7 se llamara ``Voy a secuestrarte Bella´´ y ya podeis haceros una idea de que pasara en ese capitulo...¿Qué creeis que sucedera?

Bueno ya solo me queda decir que...¿veis ese lindo botoncito verde de hay abajo? ¿Pues a que esperais para pulsarlo y dejarme un lindo reviews?

Sabeis que me gusta saber lo que pensais ^^

Bueno me despido con un gracias y un beso vampirico para todos! :[

Att: SthelaCullen


	7. Voy a secuestrarte Bella

**CAPITULO 7:**

**Voy a Secuestrarte Bella**

Ya no aguanté ni un segundo más, me acerqué a él con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y le abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas, justo antes de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación y salir corriendo. Justo cuando lo hice me choqué con Aro pero antes de que este dijese nada Edward salió de la habitación y alegó que él me había dejado ir. Seguramente, solo tenía cargos de conciencia o quizás buscaba mi perdón para luego llevarme a la cama. Me había engañado, traicionado y me había hecho creer que yo era especial cuando para siempre y por siempre solo sería una puta más dentro de las paredes de aquel casino.

Corrí sin parar por los pasillos del casino huyendo de Edward, huyendo de sus mentiras y sobre todo, buscando a Ángela. Ahora ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar, la única que aún no me había fallado…_Aún Bella tu mismo lo has dicho…_me dijo la vocecita de mi mente devolviéndome a mi dolorosa realidad. Es verdad que Ángela siempre me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mí; pero Edward también lo había estado haciendo y sin embargo…

No tardé mucho en llegar al bar. El trío de barbies estaban en un rincón nuevamente comprobando sus ganancias de la noche anterior, mientras las demás chicas colocaban mesas y sillas en el orden correcto, miraban las ganancias del bar o subían y bajaban cajas del almacén. Yo me dediqué a buscar a Ángela de un lado a otro, aunque por desgracia no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Una vez registré el bar de arriba abajo y me vi obligada a ayudar a las chicas con algunas cosas, llegué a la conclusión de que, muy posiblemente, Ángela estuviese en los camerinos eligiendo mi ropa y mi maquillaje para la noche. A veces su forma de ser me recordaba a la de una madre que intentaba proteger a su hija y que siempre se viese hermosa para el chico que le gusta… _¿el chico que le gusta? ¡¿Bella, después de lo que te hizo Edward sigues enamorada de él?_ Decidí no contestar esa pregunta formulada por mi mente, principalmente porque ambos sabíamos la respuesta. Y es que por mucho daño que Edward me hubiese causado, mi corazón se negaba a dejar de sentir eso tan fuerte y puro por él…amor…

Intentando hacer que mi mente olvidase de una maldita vez a Edward Cullen. Me dirigí hacia los camerinos para hablar con Ángela y pedirle ayuda; pero sobre todo, consejo para saber cómo afrontaría el hecho de que Edward no se presentase para jugar la partida de póker en la noche. Por desgracia, este no parecía ser mi día de suerte, pues en cuanto abrí la puerta de aquel camerino, volví a cometer un error, un error tan doloroso como el de ver la marca de brillo labial en la camisa de Edward.

En el camerino, tal y como había deducido, estaba Ángela; pero ella no estaba sola…y al ver quien era su acompañante no pude hacer más que dejar la puerta encajada mirando por la pequeña rajita que quedaba y afinando el oído en pos de escuchar la conversación que nunca jamás debía haber escuchado.

- ¿Te duele Edward? – preguntó Ángela examinando la mejilla de Edward, justo donde yo le había dado el golpe

- No es nada Ángela, aunque hay que admitir que Bella tiene un buen derechazo – rió sin humor.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasó?

- Es una historia muy larga… - susurró mientras pasaba una mano por el cuello de su camisa justo donde estaba la marca de pintalabios.

- ¡¿Y esa marca?

- Deduzco que me la hiciste tu anoche Ángela

- ¡¿Yo?

- Ángela ¿qué tal si te lo explico mientras retomamos lo de anoche?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tales declaraciones. No me lo podía creer, esto no podía estar pasándome. Esa marca se la hizo Ángela, Edward llegó tarde por estar acostándose con ella. Ambos me engañaron, me utilizaron, se rieron de mí y yo fui la niña tonta y estúpida que se lo tragó todas sus mentiras mientras ellos disfrutaban de noches de pasión desenfrenada en aquel camerino. Me sentía impotente, dolida, traicionada y ya era incapaz de retener las lágrimas que se desbordaban sin cesar de mis ojos. No sabía qué hacer, si cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo o entrar y gritarles a los dos que me habían destrozado la vida. Por desgracia mi parte más humana fue la que ganó y salí corriendo nuevamente, huyendo nuevamente hasta llegar a mi ``habitación´´ para sentirme algo protegida entre las cuatro paredes mohosas.

En cuanto cerré la puerta de la habitación me tumbé en aquel montón de paja y comencé a llorar. Ya no podía retener, ni un segundo más, todas aquellas lágrimas y todos aquellos gritos de dolor que escapaban de mis labios dañando mi alma. Necesitaba desahogarme y rezar porque me ahogase con mis propias lágrimas y no tener que aguantar por un segundo más ese agonizante dolor que me consumía por dentro y se gravaba a fuego en mi corazón.

Primero perdí a Alice, después perdí a Edward y finalmente perdí a Ángela…y ahora estaba sola, totalmente sola, dolorosamente sola, agonizantemente sola. Y me quedé llorando y gritando, por segundos, por minutos, por horas; pero siempre sola…eternamente sola…

*Toc* *Toc*

El ruido de la puerta me hizo despertar de golpe. No sé en qué momento me había quedado dormida sobre aquel montículo de paja; pero estaba segura de que aquel que me había despertado no podía traerme buenas noticias.

Me levanté lentamente - notando el dolor de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo - y abrí la puerta cargada de miedo, de que tras ella, estuviese Ángela y que yo no fuese capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin querer llorar o gritarle que me había fallado; pero sobre todo, exigir respuestas a por qué me habían hecho tanto daño, a sobre qué les había hecho yo para que me hicieran eso. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que cuando al fin terminé de abrir la puerta, ante mí había un hombre alto, de cabello negro rizado y ojos color miel, su piel era pálida y su cuerpo muy musculoso, dándole un aspecto muy intimidante.

- ¿Qui-Quien…?

- ¡Hola pequeñaja! – gritó mientras me abrazaba y daba vueltas en el aire conmigo – Mis amigos me llaman Emm, tengo 20 años recién cumplidos hace unos días, novia y hermanos y…bueno lo importante es que… ¡me han contratado para ser tu guardaespaldas!

Me tuve que tomar un tiempo para asimilar toda la información que ese chico había soltado de golpe y quedarme con los detalles más importantes, entre ellos, su nombre y que sería mi guardaespaldas. Él me miraba expectante porque yo dijese algo, aunque me costaba encontrar mi voz ante su intimidante mirada de chico duro, aunque en el fondo parecía ser un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un gran hombre.

- Yo soy Isabella…Bella para los amigos, aunque para todos aquí soy Vampirita, el premio de la partida de póker de por las noches.

- Yo te llamare Bella o Bells o quizás enana – rió de manera estruendosa – Bueno me mandaron para asegurar de que te arreglabas y que nadie se te acercaba. No te preocupes yo te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera pasarse contigo enana, seré…umm… ¡Tu sombra! Una sombra bastante enorme comparada contigo – volvió a reír

- Gracias Emm, enseguida salgo para arreglarme…

- ¡Anda no lo digas con esa voz tan triste! ¡Que ahora está el gran Emm para alegrar tu vida!

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Emm; pero aun así, por muchas sonrisas que ese chico me consiguiese sacar, yo había decidido que nunca más confiaría en nadie. Aún así, Emm no se dio por vencido y se propuso ganarse mi confianza. Así pues, mientras que yo estaba aseándome en el baño, él se puso a contarme varias anécdotas de su infancia, de su familia e incluso comenzó a cantar una canción de Celine Dion desafiando cada nota que entonaba o mejor dicho berreaba. La verdad era imposible no reírse.

Una vez terminé de ducharme – y escuché como Emm se marchaba por el pasillo tras haber sido llamado por Aro – salí del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dirigí al antiguo camerino que había en la planta de las habitaciones. Este estaba bastante sucio y las paredes mohosas y agrietas; pero había ropa, un espejo y maquillaje, más que suficiente. Prefería mil veces tener que arreglarme en aquella habitación, que tener que ir al camerino de abajo y enfrentar a Ángela, algo que sería incapaz de hacer.

Tras buscar entre varios montones de ropas la que estuviese más limpia, encontré al fin entre el último montón el traje más perfecto que jamás pude imaginar. Lentamente lo tomé y lo sacudí un poco en el aire para retirar el polvo, seguidamente lo dejé colgado en una percha y comencé a peinar mi cabello. Este, me lo ricé y lo dejé ondeando como una cascada por mi espalda. Una vez terminé con mi cabello, volví a coger el traje y comencé a vestirme. Esta vez, mi vestimenta estaba formada por un sujetador blanco del cual colgaba un pequeño corazón plateado y en cuya parte trasera, donde se abrochaba, había dos alas de plumas imitando las de un ángel. La parte baja eran unos culotes blancos y los zapatos unos tacones del mismo color. Finalmente en la cabeza, una pasadita negra con un alambre que sostenía en el aire una aureola dorada. Sí, efectivamente aquel traje era de un ángel y me venía perfecto, pues después de lo sucedido…yo no era más que un inocente ángel que había sido engañada por un sexy diablo.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, choqué contra el enorme Emm que me dedicó su más amplia sonrisa infantil mostrando todos sus relucientes dientes.

- ¡Vaya Bells estas buenísima! Pero no más que mi Rose – le vi mirar al techo, fantaseando y con un reguerito de babas escapando de sus labios – Creo que robare alguno de esos vestidos para Rose – susurró más para él que para mí – Veras Bells – me pasó una mano por los hombros apoyándose en mí y resoplando – Es que últimamente Rose y yo…ya sabes…

- ¿Las cosas en la cama no te funcionan grandullón? – reí

- ¡No! ¡Todo lo contrario! Es que… - hizo un pucherito – le rompí todos sus conjuntitos sexys con los dientes…creo que no debí decirle al dentista que me afilara los colmillos… - murmuró mientras me mostraba nuevamente sus dientes

Realmente, este chico era increíble, era totalmente imposible no reírse si el enorme Emm andaba cerca. Así pues, decidí que ya que me habían destrozado y que por un poco más no pasaría nada y decidí dejar que Emm se convirtiera en mi amigo. Aunque la verdad, él no paró hasta que no consiguió que le llamara hermano oso, al parecer en su familia siempre le decían que parecía un gran oso de peluche y él apenas conociéndome de unos minutos ya me consideraba su débil y torpe hermanita pequeña a la que hay que cuidar y proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

No tardé mucho en llegar al bar y comenzar mi trabajo. Emm se quedó sentado en una mesa durante todo el tiempo distrayéndose – a diferencia de todos los demás hombres – con la nintendo DS, la cual me había contado, le robó a su amigo Jasper. Tal y como había pensado, Emm no era más que un niño de 6 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto muy musculoso.

Estuve mucho tiempo sirviendo copas a varios hombres, escuchando silbar a otros pocos y por desgracia, viendo a Ángela moverse de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa curvando sus labios. No podía creerme que tuviese la poca vergüenza de seguir como si nada pasase y sonriéndome de vez en cuando al pasar a mi lado. Por fortuna, nunca se detuvo a hablar conmigo, lo único que me dijo era que me veía hermosa con esa ropa que yo había escogido y rápidamente se marchó a atender a los clientes.

El tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa, haciendo que mi temor sobre lo que me depararía el destino esta noche se hiciera cada vez más insoportable. Mi hermano oso no tardó en venir a por mí para indicarme que era el momento de que subiese al pedestal y comenzase aquella partida de póker. Emm me preguntó varias veces porque me dedicaba a esto cuando era joven y bonita y según él, tenía aspecto de chica inteligente y podría dedicarme a cualquier otra cosa; pero yo simplemente me limité a contestar, que este era mi lugar…

Como siempre, antes de que yo llegase a poner un pié en aquél pedestal, los hombres ya estaban tomando asiento y algunos incluso colocaba sobre la mesa un brazalete o algo para que les trajese suerte. Miré a todos lados, entre esperanzada porque Edward apareciese y me salvase de aquellos babosos hombres; pero a la vez estaba asustada, pues no tenía ni idea de que es lo que Edward haría ahora que le había descubierto. Miré a Emm por un momento que seguí a mi espalda con su actitud de chico malo pero deseando sacar el nintendo de su bolsillo para volver a jugar; pero de pronto, la mirada de Emm se quedó fija en un punto, en un jugador, en Edward. Me pregunté si Emm le conocería o si simplemente solo le llamó la atención la juventud de aquel último jugador que acababa de tomar asiento en la mesa. De pronto, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía y como las lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de mis ojos cuando los ojos de Edward buscaron los míos y sus labios parecían articular palabras para mí, unas palabras que no estaba dispuesta a descifrar, por lo que rápidamente aparté la mirada y miré hacia Emm para ver si este hacía alguna payasada; pero él aun seguía pendiente de Edward.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar cada vez más deprisa y yo me dedicaba a mirar y posar para todos aquellos hombres, para todos excepto para Edward. Aun no podía creerme que Edward estuviese jugando aquella partía, al parece, estaba muy deseoso de poseerme, quizás Ángela no era suficiente para él. Para ser sincera, yo solo deseaba que esa noche acabase pronto, que Edward me poseyera y ya no tener que sufrir ni un minuto más.

De pronto, una mano fría tocó mi hombro y por un momento pensé que Emm me había dejado sola y Félix había vuelto para llevarme a la habitación, por suerte esa mano no era la de Félix; pero tampoco era a de Emm…

- ¡¿Alice? – pregunté incrédula. Esto no podía estar pasándome ¡¿Qué diablo hacia Alice allí de nuevo?

- Mira Bella, te he dado un día para que recapacites y fueses a mi casa a buscarme; pero puesto que no lo has hecho y que sé que tiene que haber una explicación para esto, puesto que ni tan siquiera tienes edad para trabajar aquí, no me dejas otra opción que…

- Alice – la interrumpí – No hay ninguna explicación. Trabajo aquí y me gusta mi trabajo. Así que vete por favor – Alice tomó mis hombros con fuerza y me hizo mirarla fijamente

- Isabella Marie, te conozco más que a nadie y sé que estas sufriendo lo sé…además… - pasó una mano por mi mejilla – has estado llorando Bella…amiga…¿Por qué no confías en mí? – sus ojitos brillaron con tristeza

- Alice no digas tonterías – me giré

- No me dejas otra opción Isabella… ¡Voy a secuestrarte Bella!

En cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la pequeña boquita de la duendecillo, mis pies se elevaron del suelo y me elevé en el aire quedando cargada en el hombro de Emm como si me tratase de un saco de patatas. Supuse que Emm me alejaría de Alice y me llevaría a la habitación; pero en lugar de eso vi como la duendecillo le sonreía y comenzaba a correr y como Emm comenzó a seguirla con migo aún en su hombro.

- ¡Emm! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Mira hermanita, me caes bien, de veras; pero si trabajo aquí es para ayudar a la duendecillo.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Bella, te presento a mi hermano – rió Alice aún corriendo delante de nosotros.

Me quedé en shock ante tales declaraciones y mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras escuchaba la cantarina risa de Alice delante de mí. Yo seguí pataleando en los brazos de Emm para que me soltase; pero este no cedía a su agarre. Estaba asustada, si ellos conseguían sacarme de allí, Aro vendría a por ellos y entonces a Alice… ¡No! ¡No podía dejar que me sacaran del casino! Pero cuando intenté gritar me di cuenta de que mi voz me había abandonado. La verdad es que una parte de mí deseaba huir, irme con ellos y sentirme al fin protegida entre los brazos de la que ahora sabía, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, una amiga que nunca me abandonaría por mucho daño que yo le hiciera, porque confiaba en mí.

- ¡Alto hay, soltadla!

De pronto, Alice y Emm se detuvieron de golpe haciendo que casi me cayese del enorme hombro de Emm.

- ¡No! ¡Bella se viene conmigo! – gritó Alice

En menos de un segundo miles de tipos vestidos de trajes de chaqueta negros, iguales al de Emm, nos rodearon y apuntaron con varias armas. Pensé que dispararían, que matarían a Alice y eliminarían de raíz el problema; pero en su lugar el ruido sordo de un aplauso comenzó a escucharse a nuestro alrededor. Alice y Emm comenzaron a buscar de donde provenía aquel sonido y al fin, de entre varios de los hombres que nos rodeaban, apareció Aro aplaudiendo y sonriendo de manera ladina a mis dos rescatadores.

- Una bonita actuación, si señor y un acto muy temerario para unos chicos tan jóvenes; pero siento deciros que si os la lleváis no me quedará más remedio que denunciaros por secuestro y…

- ¡Usted es el que va a ser denunciado! – volvió a gritar Alice - ¡Es ilegal lo que está haciendo con Bella! ¡Ella solo tiene 17 años, ni tan siquiera es mayor de edad! ¡Usted está cometiendo un delito de prostitución!

Ante las palabras de Alice todos los hombres que habían a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a murmurar y a mirarse entre ellos. Según Aro les había contado yo tenía 18 años y el hecho de saber que yo aun seguía siendo menor de edad pareció intimidarles a todos. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos quería verse metidos en problemas con la ley por culpa de los actos y decisiones de Aro. Lentamente, comenzaron a bajar las armas y algunos incluso me miraron tristemente rogando mi perdón, por haberse interpuesto en mi huida. Aun así, aquellos murmullos y caras tristes hacia mí o acusadoras hacia Aro, no duraron mucho tiempo, solo hasta que Aro comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo.

- Muy buena actuación, si señor – siguió aplaudiendo – pero creo que estás mal informada. Tu amiguita Bella tiene 18 años y el mes próximo cumplirá los 19…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Bella estaba en un orfanato y si hubiese cumplido 18 el año pasado la hubiesen echado de allí! ¡Además de que ella es mi amiga y no me mentiría sobre su edad!

- Alice, Alice, Alice…eres tan ingenua pequeña. Bella te ha engañado. Si es cierto que seguía en el orfanato; pero eso es porque al cumplir los 18 le ofrecieron un trabajo allí durante un año. Cuando su contrato finalizó, me encontró a mí y yo le ofrecí trabajo aquí. No sé por qué Bella te mintió, ese no es asunto mío; pero no puedo permitir que secuestres a mi chica. Así pues…Bella querida ¿Por qué no le cuentas de una vez la verdad a esta ingenua chica?

Tenía que reconocer que Aro, era astuto, muy astuto y además muy inteligente. Había tramado un plan casi perfecto en menos de un par de segundos; pero como he dicho era un plan ``casi´´ perfecto, pues yo solo tendría que negar lo que Aro había dicho y todos aquellos hombres que nos rodeaban me ayudarán a detener a Aro y a escapar. Por desgracia, me percaté de que si quería que mi mejor amiga siguiese con vida, debía mentir. Pues justo a la espalda de Alice, se encontraba Jane, camuflada entre la multitud y sosteniendo una pistola apuntándola.

- Bájame Emm…por favor… - lentamente Emm me dejó en suelo y yo me encané para mirar a Alice

- Bella, venga diles a todos la verdad, diles que ese tipo te está prostituyendo – me exigió con sus ojitos dorados llenos de lágrimas

- La verdad…la verdad es que…Aro…él… - las palabras no salían y me costaba incluso respirar – tiene razón…te engañé Alice…

- ¿Qué? Bella no digas tonterías ¡¿por qué ibas a mentirme?

- Tenía miedo de que si sabías que era un año mayor que tú no quisieras juntarte conmigo y yo estaba tan sola que…lo siento Alice…

- ¡No! ¡No te creo! ¡Es mentira! – comenzó a llorar Alice mientras me sacudía violentamente

- ¡Sacadlos de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Todos los hombres que anteriormente nos rodearon cogieron a Alice y a Emm inmovilizándolos por completo. Sabía que ambos tenían suficiente fuerza como para que tardaran un rato en atraparlos y poder huir por sus propios miedos; pero parecía que mis palabras habían causado mucho efectos en ambos, que permanecieron inmóviles mientras tiraban de ellos hasta revolearlos en la puerta del casino.

Tuve que salir corriendo hacia la habitación para escapar de la imagen de mi mejor amiga y mi hermanito oso tirados en el suelo mientras Emm la abrazaba para que dejase de llorar y gritar en la lejanía mi nombre. En cuanto llegué a la habitación cerré la puerta de golpe y me tiré sobre la cama llorando como si no existiese un mañana. Me sentía tan despreciable al haber hecho llorar a Alice, al haberla echado de aquella forma de mi vida y al ver que el único chico que realmente podría haber considerado un hermano de verdad me miraba con aquellos ojos dorados pero fríos como el hielo como si fuese un saco de basura por haberle hecho eso a su hermanita pequeña.

De pronto, escuché pasos al otro lado de la puerta y la voz de Edward hablando con Aro. Ya estaba cansada, ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más. Estaba cansada de luchar, de gritar, de llorar. Limpié con fuerza mis lágrimas y decidida, me levanté de la cama y comencé a lentamente a quitar las escasas prendas que vestía. Querían una puta y no pararían hasta conseguirla, pues una puta era lo que iban a ver esa noche. Terminé finalmente de desabrochar mi sujetador y lo dejé caer al suelo. Lentamente me puse de rodillas en la cama tapando mi cuerpo con aquella sucia sabana color crema y justo entonces…la puerta se abrió…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno he aquí un capitulo más de esta loca historia. En este capitulo aprecere el enorme Emm o tambien conocido por Emmett (cosa que Bella desconoce o deduciría que Alice y Emmett son hermanos de Edward) Bueno quise darle un toque humorístico en las apariciones de Emmett pero paraser sincera no sé si lo conseguí y bueno cuando escribí al aprte en la que Alice intenta secuestrar a Bella he de reconocer que me dio mucha pena Alice T.T

Y bueno siento deciros que esta vez no podré daros el titulo del próximo capitulo puesto que aun no lo terminé de escribir pero si os puedo decir que lo tendreis en una semana máximo y como veis cumplo mis palabras de actulizar en menos de una semana.

Bueno quiero saber que pensais de este capitulo y que creeis que pasara ahora que Bella se preparó para entragarse a Edward ¡Qué creeis que hará Edward?

Pues todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Premio de una partída de Póker

Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer mi fic y solo espero que pulseis ese lindo botoncito de allí abajo y me dejeis un lindo reviews porque adoro saber lo que pensais de mi fic.

Bueno me despido con un gracias y besos vampíricos para todos ;[

Att: SthelaCullen


	8. La carpeta azul

**CAPITULO 8:**

**La carpeta azul**

De pronto, escuché pasos al otro lado de la puerta y la voz de Edward hablando con Aro. Ya estaba cansada, ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más. Estaba cansada de luchar, de gritar, de llorar. Limpié con fuerza mis lágrimas y decidida, me levanté de la cama y comencé a lentamente a quitar las escasas prendas que vestía. Querían una puta y no pararían hasta conseguirla, pues una puta era lo que iban a ver esa noche. Terminé finalmente de desabrochar mi sujetador y lo dejé caer al suelo. Lentamente me puse de rodillas en la cama tapando mi cuerpo con aquella sucia sabana color crema y justo entonces…la puerta se abrió…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y mis manos tomaron la fina sabana aferrándola con fuerza a mi cuerpo desnudo. Escuché como la puerta se cerraba y como la respiración de Edward se había convertido en un jadeó. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y le vi estático frente a la puerta, con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y llevando su mano a su boca para toser con el fin de disimular sus anteriores – y para mi desgracia muy excitantes – jadeos.

- ¡Be-Bella!

- ¿Es lo que querías no? Lo que has querido desde un principio… ¡Vamos Cullen no disimule y hazlo de una maldita vez!

Volví a cerrar con fuerza mis ojos mientras comenzaba a notar las lágrimas recorriendo con lentitud mis mejillas. Estaba asustada, lo reconozco; pero después de lo sucedido, yo ya era incapaz de seguir luchando por un minuto más y la única forma de que esta pesadilla acabase era entregarme de una maldita vez al ganador de la partida de póker, a Edward… De pronto, empecé a escuchar los pasos de Edward por la habitación, acercándose a mí, muy lento; pero de seguro muy ansioso. Aún no podía creerme lo que estaba apunto de suceder, ¿Cuándo Edward había dejado de ser un caballero a ser un violador? ¿Cuándo yo había conseguido reunir la fuerza suficiente para desnudarme para él? ¿Cuándo me había….convertido en lo que todos querían?

- Eres tan absurda, Bella…

La respiración de Edward hizo cosquillas en mi oído. Mi cuerpo reaccionó aferrando con aún más fuerza la sabana y seguir con los ojos cerrados mientras de ellos escapaban miles y miles de lágrimas. Pero, de pronto, algo extraño sucedió y no fueron unos brazos los que rodearon mi cuerpo, sino algo cálido, grande y de tela. Abrí los ojos lentamente, a tiempo de ver como Edward terminaba de posar su chaqueta sobre mis hombros y la cerraba en torno a mi cuerpo sin necesidad de que yo metiese las manos por las mangas o de que retirase la sabana que me cubría.

- Eres tan absurda, Bella – repitió mientras yo metía las manos por las mangas de la chaqueta con un poco de dificultad - ¿Realmente pensabas que yo…? – rió amargamente y se sentó a mi lado – Toma… - susurró mientras sacaba de debajo de la cama una carpeta de color azul – Ángela me ayudo a esconderla…

- ¡No me interesa ver nada Cullen! ¡Lo sé todo, escuché como ayer le decías a Ángela que retomarais lo de anoche! – le grité

- ¡Bella! ¡Ya basta! – Edward me tomó de las mejillas – Bella…mírame…mírame a los ojos...estoy destrozado…no puedo soportar la idea de dejarte sola…de que algo te pase…por favor Bella…mira mis ojos, mira en mi interior…por favor…abre esa carpeta

Aún no podía creerme la reacción de Edward; pero aún así, me fui inevitable no mirar sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes ahora carentes de brillo y ojeroso, sus mejillas estaban marcadas por el reguero de las lágrimas que anteriormente habrían recorrido su rostro y sus manos, que aún seguían acunando mi rostro no paraban de temblar y de acariciar con los pulgares mis mejillas. Quizás estaba loca, quizás me lo estaba imaginando todo; pero al volver a mirar aquellos ojos, no pude hacer más que buscar la carpeta azul que Edward me tendió con anterioridad.

- Gracias… - susurró

Lentamente tomé la carpeta azul y con las manos temblorosas comencé a abrirla. Edward me miraba mientras tanto, con un ligero matiz de esperanza en sus ojos verdes. Finalmente, terminé de abrir la carpeta y cual fue mi sorpresa, al ver que en el interior había varios folios grapados y en cuya portada ponía el nombre del casino.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Edward sonrió y tomó los folios entre sus manos mientras comenzaba a pasar la primera página. En esta segunda página, había varias fotos de las instalaciones del bar, todo ordenado con las chicas limpiando y algunas cosas escritas que no me dio tiempo a leer pues Edward pasó de nuevo la página. En la siguiente aparecían las tragaperras y las mesas de juego con algunos hombres gastando su dinero en los juegos y más cosas escritas que tampoco pude leer. En la otra página aparecían los diferentes despachos, el de Aro, el de Jane y la sala de los trabajadores varones y más cosas escritas. La siguiente página tenía muchas cosas escritas pero como título decía… ¿Y qué pasa en la noche con las chicas? Edward pasó la página y volvió a verse el bar pero esta vez lleno de hombres que tocaban a las chicas, otras, de las chica siendo arrastradas por los hombres a una habitación y otra de Aro golpeando a… ¡¿Tanya? Miré a Edward desconcertado y fue entonces cuando comenzó a hablar a la vez que pasaba la página.

- Mira esto – señaló en la página unos informes médicos – como sabes en el casino no hay ningún medio anticonceptivo, Tanya, Lauren y Jessica fueron al médico hace unos días y los análisis dijeron que…bueno léelo.

Comencé a leer aquel informe médico y entonces me fijé en que en el de Tanya decía...que estaba embarazada.

- E-Es…terrible….

- Aún te queda mucho que ver Bella…

Edward pasó los informes médico y en la siguiente página se vieron las fotos del camerino y de las chicas con sus provocativas ropas y el final arreglándolas a todas…estaba Ángela. Edward pasó la página y en esta volvía a verse el camerino y una foto de Ángela, debajo había una entrevista que Edward no me dio tiempo a leer pues sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escucharse la entrevista de ellos dos. En esta, Ángela le narraba a Edward su historia y lloraba…

- Ayer, lo que le dije a Ángela de retomar, fue esta entrevista, la marca de labios era suya, cuando lloraba la abracé para consolarla y al apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro sin querer me dejó allí esa marca…

- ¡¿Qué? – grite sorprendida – Edward…y-yo…y-yo… lo siento…Estaba asustada…creí que me engañaste…me sentí tan sola en ese momento…solo quería huir…Edward por favor perdóname…pero he pasado tanto desde que llegué aquí…me era tan difícil confiar…perdóname Edward por favor…

Sentí las lágrimas volver a resbalar por mis mejillas y de pronto las mano de Edward dejó de pasar las hojas y se posó en mi rostro para limpiarlas, sonrió y me atrajo un poco hacia él, abrazándome y haciendo que mi cabeza reposase sobre su pecho. Había echado tanto de menos eso, su abrazo, su calidez, había echado tanto de menos a Edward que no pude hacer más que cerrar mis ojos y dejarme guiar por aquella dulce fragancia que él desprendía, susurrándole una y otra vez que me perdonase.

- Bella…es normal que desconfiaras de mí…no hay nada que perdonar…

Edward depositó un beso en mis cabellos y me dejó estar acurrucada en su bien formado pecho durante varios minutos hasta que me calmé y conseguí dejar de llorar entre sus cálidos brazos.

- Gracias…

Edward sonrió al escucharme y después me alejó un poquito de él y volvió a tomar los papeles indicándome que aún no había visto nada. Yo solo me apoyé en su hombro y seguí expectante por ver que era lo que Edward estaba tan ansioso por mostrarme. Lentamente Edward humedeció sus dedos con su lengua y pasó la siguiente página. En esta como título decía; Isabella Marie. Miré sorprendida a Edward pero este solo me dedicó una sonrisa y pasó la página, en esta – y para mi sorpresa – estaban mis papeles del orfanato con todos mis datos personales. Pasó la página y en esta estaban los papeles de adopción a nombre de Aro y Jane Vulturi. Pasó la página y nuevamente aparecieron fotos pero estas eran todas mías. En la primera aparecí en el pedestal posando para esos hombres mientras ellos se veían muy emocionados. En otra se me veía con Félix mientras este me empujaba al interior de la habitación y en otra a Félix tocando mi trasero, debajo de cada foto había muchas cosas escritas pero como siempre no pude leerlas. En la siguiente página había más fotos, en la primera estaba en el camerino mientras Ángela me arreglaba, en otra se me veía llorando y finalmente en la última página se veía mi habitación.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido todo esto Edward? ¿Por qué esas páginas son solo sobre mí? ¿Para qué…? – Edward posó su dedo sobre mis labios

- Las fotos las tomé con mi cámara y algunas me las consiguió Ángela. Sobre el por qué esas páginas hablan sobre ti o para que he hecho esto todo es fácil…esto – señaló los folios – son las pruebas que le presenté a la policía, un informe Bella. Lo que está haciendo Aro es un delito y cuando le dije a Ángela que quería ayudarte, sacarte de aquí y que mi familia te adoptase, ella se ofreció a ayudarme. Por casualidad escuchó a Tanya contándole a las otras dos chicas sobre el resultado médico y tomó la foto en la que Aro la golpeó. Me dijo que se siente destrozada y le facilitaron el informe médico a Ángela. En el orfanato les enseñé las fotos tuyas en el pedestal y ellos me facilitaron todos los papeles. Bella – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – la policía esta al tanto de todo, un coche nos está esperando en la entrada para llevarte a mi casa, una vez allí entraran en el casino y arrestarán a todos los implicados y no te preocupes por tu amiga, en cuando llegues a mi casa le darás la dirección a unos policías que irán a protegerla. Bella…sé que esto es arriesgado, que quizás aún dudes de mí; pero por favor…escápate conmigo…

Mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras, Edward había estado haciendo todo esto solo por mí, quería incluso que su familia me adoptase. Era tan absurdo, tan irreal que lo único que pude hacer fue ocultarme en el pecho de Edward y susurrarle una y otra vez las gracias mientras una de sus manos recorría mis cabellos, en algunas ocasiones depositaba un beso en ellos y con su mano libre, limpiaba las lágrimas que ni yo misma era consciente de que había dejado escapar de mis ojos. Pasamos unos minutos abrazados, hasta que yo me tranquilicé y fui capaz de encontrar mi voz.

- Edward…llévame contigo…por favor…no me dejes aquí ni un minuto más…

No se si fueron mis lágrimas, mi quebrada voz o ambas cosas; pero rápidamente Edward se levantó y se agachó para sacar una bolsa de debajo de la cama y la puso frente a mí.

- Ángela también escondió aquí esto. Son ropas de mi hermana, creo que te quedaran bien. Vístete Bella, es hora de que al fin tu pesadilla acabe para siempre…

Edward me dio la espalda para no verme sin la sabana y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. La verdad, agradecí mucho ese gesto. Lo más rápido posible que mis pies me lo permitían me puse la ropa que había en la bolsa, unos vaqueros de pitillo, una camisa azul, unos zapatos azules también y una gafas de sol de lentes enormes. Una vez terminé de abotonar el último botón de la camisa posé mi mano sobre el hombro de Edward para llamarlo y darle su chaqueta. Edward tomó la prenda se la puso y me sonrió.

- Bella, yo saldré primero y miraré si hay alguien. Si está despejado daré un golpe en la puerta y me marcharé hasta donde están las tragaperras, tú sal a los tres segundos y vete en dirección hacia la barra. Ángela estará allí y te dará la siguiente indicación mientras te sirve una copa. – Edward volvió a llevar su mano a mi mejilla y me limpió una solitaria lágrima – todo saldrá bien Bella…te lo prometo…

En un rápido movimiento Edward se inclinó hacia mí y pensé que me besaría en los labios; pero a diferencia de lo que yo pensé, él deposito el beso más dulce que jamás pude imaginar en mi mejilla. Yo me quedé muy sorprendida acariciando con la yema de mis dedos el lugar donde antes habían estado sus labios. Seguidamente, Edward sonrió y se marchó de la habitación. No pasó ni un par de segundos que Edward dio un toque en la puerta y le escuché marcharse. Rápidamente salí de la habitación y tal y como él me indico caminé hacia la barra intentando mostrarme tranquila. Ángela ya estaba en la barra esperándome y me sonrió muy feliz al verme.

- ¿Qué desea? – Preguntó fingiendo no reconocerme

- Póngame una copa de…bueno sorpréndame – sonreí y ella no tardó en llega con mi copa y con un recibo – Aquí está la cuenta y mírela bien no quiero que se equivoque al pagarme.

Tal y como Ángela me indicó, miré el recibo. Este por delante era un recibo normal y corriente; pero al darle la vuelta vi que había escrito, unas indicaciones, decía que mirase a Edward, pidiese otra copa y después me acercase a él. Obedecí, miré a Edward que me miraba con esa sonrisa pícara que hacía a cualquier chica perder la cabeza, rápidamente pedí otra copa y comencé a caminar a Edward con las dos copas en las manos.

- Hola preciosa – sonrió - ¿Vas a invitarme a una copa? – volvió a sonreír y me arrebató la copa de mi mano pasar llevarla a sus labios y humedecerlos un poco con la bebida

- ¿Sabe bien? – pregunté siguiéndole la corriente

- No más que tú…

Para mi sorpresa Edward me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. Por un momento me quedé paralizada; pero al mirar los ojos de Edward y que estos me trasmitiesen esa confianza y esa hermosa calidez, lo único que pude hacer es dejarme llevar y comenzar a acercar lentamente mi rostro al suyo. Pero nuevamente su reacción me sorprendió, pues en lugar de besar mis labios, depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla, después, se inclinó hasta mi oído.

- Bella eres una chica mala – rió ante mi anterior intento de besarle – Siento estar haciéndote dar tantas vueltas pero quiero asegurarme de despistar a alguien si es que nos vio salir de la habitación. Ahora acércate a mí y vamos a marcharnos como si fuésemos una pareja. Tendrás que fingir un poquito Bella – sonrió

Edward siguió agarrando mi cintura y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. En la puerta había varios hombres que comenzaron a mirarnos a medida que nos acercábamos a ellos. Edward me acercó un poco más a su costado y comenzó a depositar tiernos besos en mi cabello. Yo solo sonreí y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. _¡¿Fingir? Portarme con Edward de manera cariñosa era lo más fácil y natural del mundo…_gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza mientras me aferraba con un poquito más de fuerza a Edward a la vez que atravesábamos la puerta de salida.

Edward siguió aferrándome a él y me dirigió hasta un coche negro de cristales tintado que estaba aparcado un poco más abajo del casino. Como todo un caballero, abrió mi puerta y yo entré con cuidado en el vehículo seguida por él que no tardó en sentarse a mi lado y ayudarme a abrochar mi cinturón. Mientras Edward se peleaba con su cinturón de seguridad, que no parecía dispuesto a querer asegurarse, yo me dediqué a recorrer el vehículo con mi mirada. La tapicería era negra como la noche y parecía estar muy limpio, el conductor, era una hombre muy corpulento que lucía un traje de chaqueta negro y que no tardó en girarse en mi dirección.

- Buenas noches señorita Isabella, soy el agente Black, Jacob Back – sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes que contrastaban con su morena piel – no se preocupe la acercaré a casa de los Señores Cullen y después agradecería me facilitase la dirección de su amiga para ir a protegerla.

- Gracias señor Black – sonreí

- Solo Jacob – volvió a mostrarme su radiante sonrisa

- Ya estoy listo, Jake – informó Edward tras terminar de ponerse el cinturón – Podemos irnos y rápido por favor.

- ¡Como digas Eddi! – rió y arrancó el vehículo.

Durante el viaje, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward cerrando mis ojos algo soñolienta, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar mis cabellos y juguetear con los dedos de mi mano. Pero no todo fue quedarme medio dormida entra sus fuertes brazos, Jacob se pasó todo el rato bromeando y contándome anécdotas de cuando Edward era pequeño, pues tal y como me contó, él era amigo de su familia y le conocía desde que andaba en pañales. La verdad fue muy divertido escuchar que de pequeño, Edward se hizo pis en los pantalones viendo un especial de halloween de Los Simpson que no asusta a nadie. Tras varias anécdotas más, Jacob nos indicó que ya estábamos apunto de llegar. La verdad, aun no podía creerme que esto fuese cierto, que estuviese con un policía y con el chico que amo en un coche tras ser salvada del infierno en que me había visto envuelta por culpa del casino Vulturi.

Lentamente, intentando olvidar todos aquellos malditos recuerdos de aquel lugar, cerré los ojos nuevamente y respiré profundamente la fragancia de Edward. Él notó en mis rostro que aun seguía preocupa y depositó un beso en mis cabellos mientras comenzaba a tararear aquella hermosa nana. Todo era tan perfecto que tenía miedo de quedarme dormida y que al despertar todo hubiese sido un sueño, por lo que para evitar que el sueño se apoderase de mí decidí que podría preguntarle a Edward varias cosas que aún seguía sin entender.

- Edward – le llamé – ¿Tu familia está al tanto de todo esto? ¿No les molestará que yo llegue a tu casa? Podría ser peligroso y… - Edward posó un dedo delicadamente sobre mis labios

- Bella, no será peligroso, te protegeremos y la policía no tardará en arrestar a esos desgraciados. Respecto a lo de mi familia, mis padres si están al tanto, Carlisle, mi padre, fue el primero en conocer tu caso, al primero al que le pedí ayuda, él me ayudó a preparar el informe para la policía y también me sugirió que si aún no tenías la mayoría de edad el te adoptaría. Mi madre, Esme, también lo sabe, Carlisle lo hablo con ella para lo de la adopción.

- ¿Y no les importa?

- Claro que no Bella. Ellos son muy buenas personas y harían lo que fueran para ayudar a cualquiera que les necesite.

- ¡En eso tiene razón el pequeño Eddi! – le apoyó Jacob

- ¿Y qué hay de tus hermanos?

- Ella aún no saben nada, Carlisle y Esme querían que fuese una sorpresa ya que Alice siempre quiso tener una hermana y Emmett estará feliz de poder bromear con alguien más. Es muy divertido y un niño pequeño, así que no te asuste su aspecto físico. – rió – Todo saldrá bien Bella, ya lo verás…

Sonreí y aún sin saber muy bien de donde saqué las fuerzas para hacer lo que hice, me separé un poquito de él y posé con infinita dulzura mis labios en su mejilla. Él me miró algo sorprendido por mi gesto; pero no dudó en abrazarme a él y depositar un beso en mi frente de una manera muy protectora. Ambos sonreímos y yo volví a acurrucarme entre sus brazos deseosa de conocer a su familia y ver si yo serían capaz de encajar en el mundo de Edward Cullen. Al cabo de unos minutos el coche comenzó a detenerse y frenó frente a la casa más grande y majestuosa que jamás pude imaginar. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward se hizo aún más amplia. Eso no era una casa, era una mansión de la de las películas, con grandes cristales, una hermosa fachada, un jardín lleno de flores y setos hermosos y un portón de entrada que parecía el de un palacio.

- E-Edward... ¡¿Esa es tu casa?

- ¿Qué pasa Bella, Eddi no te dijo que su familia es rica?

- ¡¿Co-como?

- Bueno mi padre es un gran cirujano y mi madre una modista de fama mundial, digamos que podemos permitirnos algunos caprichos – rió

Seguí con la boca abierta, mientras Edward quitó su cinturón y el mío y me abrió la puerta del coche para que me bajase. Esto era irreal que aun mientras salía del vehículo no podía dejar de admirar aquella casa y hacerme una ligera idea de los refinados habitantes de ella. Una vez fuera, Edward tomó mi mano y le hizo un pequeño gesto a Jacob indicándole que ya podía volver al casino para arrestar a aquellos desgraciados; pero antes de eso me miró esperando algo.

- Bella, dile a Jake la dirección de tu amiga – me recordó

- Pues… - cerré los ojos intentando recordar la dirección que escribía en las cartas – Vive en aquí en Seattle, calle Anthony, número 27.

Los ojos de Edward y de Jacob se abrieron como platos, ante mi perplejidad. Podía ser que ambos conocieran a Alice y por eso esas caras o simplemente…no sé. Ambos se miraron y rápidamente Edward asintió y le sonrió a Jacob estrechándole la mano através de la ventanilla abierta. Jake se despidió de mi con un ligero adiós y después se marchó a toda pastilla deseoso de llegar al casino y detener a esos tipos. Edward le dio un suave apretón a mi mano y me miró con su radiante sonrisa mientras comenzábamos a caminar por el jardín. Miré a todos lados embobada con la hermosura de aquel lugar y dejándome guiar por la calida mano de Edward que dibujaba circulitos en mi mano. Finalmente se detuvo frente al enorme protón y yo sentí que mis piernas temblaban y que estaba apunto de caerme al suelo.

- Bella – susurró Edward mientras abrí la puerta – Bienvenida a casa…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola de nuevoooo! Bueno esta vez me demoré un poco en la actulización pero es que tuve problemas con el PC; pero a lo que iba que ¿Qué opninais de este capitulo? Al fin se descubrió la verdad oculta tras el misterio de Edward *babas* y la marca de pintalabios y pudimos apreciar a una Bella enamorada, cargaad de vida ahora que sabe la verdad y con ganas de conocer a los Cullen. ¿Pero que pasara ahora? ¿Qué sucederá en el casino Vulturi? o lo mejor ¿Cómo reaccionara Bella al conocer a los hermanos Cullen? ¿Y volveran a ser Edward y Bella capaces de sentarse y hablar sobre sus sentimientos? Aun ay algunas cosas por suceder y que solo descubrireis en el proximo capitulo ^^

Bueno en este también apareció Jake, bueno normalmente Jacob y Edward siempre son enemigos asi que aqui, aunque Jacob sea un policia mayor que Edward quise ponerlos como amigos para romper el tópico supongo xD

Bueno ya solo me queda decir que ¿Qué creeis que sucederá en el próximo capitulo? ¿Y que os a parecido este? ¿Qué creis que pasará con Tanya? ¿Alguien ya imagino cual era el objetivo de Edward? espero saber vuestras opiniones asi que pulsad ese lindo botoncito de ahí abajo y dejadme un lindo Reviews con vuestras opniones ¡esperare ansiosa!

Y como prometí os adelantare el título del próximo capitulo, este se llamara, Bienvenida a casa Bella...

Bueno eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado y que sigais leyendo este fic que todabia no acaba!

Gracias por leerme y besos vampiricos para todos! ;[

Att: SthelaCullen


	9. Bienvenida a casa, Bella

**CAPITULO 9:**

**Bienvenida a casa, Bella**

Miré a todos lados embobada con la hermosura de aquel lugar y dejándome guiar por la calida mano de Edward que dibujaba circulitos en mi mano. Finalmente se detuvo frente al enorme protón y yo sentí que mis piernas temblaban y que estaba apunto de caerme al suelo.

- Bella – susurró Edward mientras abrí la puerta – Bienvenida a casa…

La luz de aquella deslumbrante mansión me cegó por unos breves instantes y los ojos me picaron con extrañeza. Edward lo notó y puso sus manos delicadamente sobre mis ojos depositando un beso en mi frente.

- Llevas mucho tiempo en la oscuridad del casino; pero ahora todo eso va a cambiar Bella.

Noté la sueva respiración de Edward haciendo cosquillas en mi nuca y como se había colocado detrás de mí sin dejar de cubrir mis ojos, al parecer, quería que fuese una sorpresa. Sonreí ante sus pequeños detalles que le hacían ser aun más especial y simplemente me dejé llevar y caminé mientras el me empujaba un poquito, siendo siempre muy cuidadoso conmigo, como si temiese que me fuese a romper. Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear ante la idea de que en breves momentos conocería a la familia de Edward; pero de pronto algo extraño sucedió, Edward se tensó detrás de mí y el grito de una chica se escuchaba haciendo eco en toda la casa. Comencé a moverme algo inquieta e intenté retirar las manos de Edward de mis ojos, este, no opuso resistencia alguna y me dejó libre. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo magnífica que era esa casa - y eso que apenas estaba en el recibidor - era como un palacio o como un hermoso museo; pero en cada pequeño detalle también se apreciaba el calor de un hogar tranquilo y familiar. Aun así, dejé de estar pendiente de la decoración para volver a centrarme en aquellos gritos que nuevamente volvían a resonar como en la más tenebrosa película de terror.

Edward, el cual se encontraba a mi lado tomando mi mano, miraba con expresión preocupada hacia arriba de las escaleras, quizás esperando a que alguien le diese una explicación sobre que era lo que estaba pasando; pero nada sucedió. Hasta que de pronto, se escucharon unos fuerte golpes - como si aporreasen una puerta - y seguidamente, un montón de`` lo siento´´ pronunciados por un hombre. Volví a mirar a Edward que seguía sin saber que hacer y le di un suave apretón a su mano para que me mirase. Solo quería buscar en sus ojos verdes una respuesta coherente a aquellos gritos, que no fuese la de que estaban torturando a una inocente chica. Por desgracia, sus ojos seguían mirándome con confusión.

- Edward… ¿No deberías subir?

- No estoy seguro, Alice cuando se enoja da mucho miedo y no sé que es lo que está sucediendo exactamente…

- Edward, bienvenido.

Una hermosa y melodiosa voz llamó a Edward desde arriba de la escalera. Ambos miramos expectantes y lentamente vimos como una hermosa modelo de ojos dorados y cabello del color del caramelo fundido bajaba las escaleras seguida de un hermoso mister universo de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como los de Edward…¡¿Cómo los de Edward? Espera…esas dos personas tan hermosas eran…¡¿Los padres de Edward? Volví a apretar suavemente la mano de Edward para llamar su atención y preguntarle con mis ojos los que mis labios no eran capaces de expresar con coherencia. Por fortuna, Edward sabía leer perfectamente mi mirada y simplemente asintió y me dedicó la más tierna de sus sonrisas. Cuando al fin aquellas dos hermosas personas llegaron hasta nosotros, sonrieron y miraron a su hijo.

- Mamá, papá, os presento a Isabella – Después se dirigió a mí – Bella, estos son Carlisle y Esme, mis padres.

- Es un placer señores Cullen, no sabéis cuanto les agradezco lo que han hecho por mi, si puedo hacer algo por ustedes por favor hacérmelo saber.

- Para ser sinceros, si puedes hacer algo por nosotros Bella, no nos llames señores Cullen, ni nos trates de usted, queremos que nos veas como tu nueva familia y que te sientas como en casa – Esme no lo dudó ni un solo segundo y me estrechó entre sus brazos como toda una madre – Es un placer conocerte Bella

- Bueno, creo que mi esposa ya lo dijo todo, siéntete como en tu casa Bella, bienvenida – Carlisle también me abrazo y depositó un beso en mi frente de manera muy protectora.

Después de conocer a los padres de Edward no me extrañaba que el fuese un chico tan caballeroso y dulce, puesto que sus padres eran personas cariñosas y que de seguro darían todo lo que tienen, incluso su propia vida por sus preciados hijos. Sonreí ante la calidez que los señores Cullen me trasmitían y mordí un poco mi labio inferior causándome algo de daño para ver si realmente no estaba soñando. De pronto, otro gritó se escuchó, seguido de un fuerte portazo.

- Papá ¿Qué es lo qué sucede arriba? Alice no para de llorar, parece muy alterada

- No lo sabemos, recuerda que Alice estos días parecía muy ausente, quizás pasó algo con su amiga, la chica del…

- ¡Dejadme de una vez! ¡¿Qué no os enteráis que quiero estar sola? ¡Y que sepas que no pienso rendirme Emmett! ¡Sé que tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto lo sé! Yo…¡Ahh!

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa como para que mi cerebro fuese capaz de asimilar toda aquella información. Tras escuchar los gritos todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia arriba de las espaleras por las que corriendo bajaba una chica seguida de un chico enorme; pero entonces, debido a lo rápido que iba, tropezó con sus propios pies y se precipitó hacia delante. Aun no sé de donde salió tal agilidad por parte mía y más aún sabiendo que esa chica me aplastaría al caer sobre mi flacucho cuerpo; pero aun así, me adelanté un par de pasos y abrí los brazos consiguiendo que esa chica chocase contra mí y que ambas cayésemos al suelo.

- ¡Bella! ¡Alice!

Gritó Edward mientras les escuchaba correr hacia nosotros. Ante el impactó cerré los ojos con fuerza pero aún notaba el cuerpo de esa chica sobre el mío y un leve dolor en la espalda; pero nada grave.

- ¡¿Estáis bien? – volví a escuchar la voz de Edward - ¡Bella lo que has hecho ha sido una locura!

Yo contesté con un breve gruñido como respuesta a todo, mientras escuchaba como Carlisle ayudaba a la chica a levantarse de encima de mí. Sentí unas fuertes manos tomar las mías y como mi espalda se levantaba del suelo y mi cabeza acaba chocando contra algo muy musculoso. Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos cuando sentí que las nauseas desaparecía y me sonrojé al verme apoyada en el pecho de Edward. Él, tomó mi mentón y levantó mi rostro uniendo nuestras miradas y sonriendo al ver que parecía encontrarme bien.

- No hagas mas tonterías Bella me asustaste – susurró mientras me abrazaba

- ¿Co-como está la chica?

- Siempre antepones el bien de los demás al tuyo propio – sonrió Edward depositando un beso en mis caballos – pregúntale a ella misma como está, además, creo que estarás deseando verla…

No entendí muy bien lo que Edward quería decir, simplemente me retiré un poco de él y busqué a la chica con la mirada. Vi a Esme abrazando a una chica que no paraba de llorar y deduje que quizás se había hecho daño. Lentamente caminé hacia ellas y Esme dejó de abrazar a la chica que aún seguía con la cabeza agachada y mirando al suelo limpiando sus lágrimas. Dudé unos instantes; pero finalmente puse mi mano sobre su hombro y susurre.

- ¿E-Estas bien?

- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Mierda me maté al caerme de las escaleras! ¡¿De qué otra forma tu estarías aquí Bella?

No pude evitar quedarme totalmente paralizada al ver que cuando esa chica levantó la cabeza, no era una chica cualquiera, sino esa chica, sino mi mejor amiga, era Alice. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y miré a todos lados en busca de Edward para preguntarle si esto era una broma o si estaba soñando. Quizás era yo la que había muerto tras ser brutalmente violada por algún viejo en el casino y esto no era más que un sueño; pero de pronto, todas mis dudas, todos mis miedos, todo, desapareció en cuanto me vi rodeada por los pequeño bracitos de la pequeña duendecillo y sentí sus lágrimas mojando mi hombro. Yo ya no aguanté un segundo más y aunque no comprendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente abracé a Alice y comencé a llorar. Ambas llorábamos y nos abrazábamos con fuerza mientras susurrábamos que estábamos soñando; pero esto no era un sueño, era real, era libre y al fin podía estar con Alice, al fin podía abrazar y llorar con mi mejor amiga sin miedo a nada, a nadie…

Pasamos varios minutos abrazadas; pero lentamente Alice se fue separando de mi y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vi sonreír y sentí sus finos dedos limpiar el resto de lágrimas que aun quedaban en mis ojos.

- ¿Esto no es un sueño verdad? ¿Estás aquí de verdad?

- Sí Alice, estoy aquí, no estas soñando, estoy aquí – volví a abrazarla con fuerza

- ¿Pe-pero como es posible? Tu me dijiste que...

- Alice lo siento…todo fue mentira, lo juro; pero es que…

- Bella – me abrazo y me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla – siempre supe que lo que me decías era mentira y claro que deseo escuchar tus explicaciones porque de verdad no entiendo nada pero…yo me refería a… ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - sonrió

- ¡¿Tú casa?

- ¡Lo sabía! – escuché una estruendosa voz a mis espaldas, una voz que inmediatamente reconocí como la de Emm

- ¡¿Emm? ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Vivo aquí hermanita – rió – Emmett Cullen a su servicio. Ya sabía yo que Edward se traía algo entre manos cuando le vi jugando al póker en el casino

- ¡Esperad, esperad! No entiendo nada… - confesé

- Bueno chicos que tal si pasamos a la sala y hablamos tranquilamente. Puedo prepararos un poco de chocolate caliente o algo de beber.

- ¡Sí! ¡Chocolate, chocolate! – celebró la duendecillo dando pequeños saltitos de alegría

- Nunca cambiaras Alice…- susurré y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro

La pequeña duendecillo solo me sonrió asintiendo y tomó mi mano mientras brincaba feliz hacia el salón, como una niña pequeña expectante por abrir los regalos de navidad. Carlisle y Esme se fueron a la cocina para preparar algunas bebidas y Edward y Emmett caminaban detrás de nosotras charlando animadamente mientras Emmett le daba golpecitos en el hombro a su hermano y movía sus cejas insinuando cosas que hacían sonrojar a mi ángel… _¡¿Bella desde cuando llamas a Edward tu ángel? _Gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza pero la ignore, porque en ese momento estaba pendiente de saber lo que después me preguntaría mi hermano oso.

Cuando entramos al salón nuevamente me quedé sorprendida. Era muy espacioso y había un televisor de plasma que diría era mas grande que yo, los sofás eran amplios y cómodos y una chimenea sonaba quemando leña en una esquina del salón dándole un toque hogareño y acogedor. Tomé asiento en el mullido sofá y Alice se sentó a mi derecha mientras Edward se sentó a mi izquierda. Emmett, se sentó en la alfombra del suelo, frente a una pequeña mesita baja a la caza de las futuras bebidas que sus padres depositarían ahí. Realmente no pude evitar sonreír, pues era la primera vez, la primera en toda mi vida que al fin me sentía como en casa. Con Alice dando saltitos en el sofá y con Edward tomado de mi mano dibujando pequeños circulitos en la palma para tranquilizarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos Carlisle y Esme entraron al salón cargando una bandeja con varias tazas y otra con galletas y algunos dulces. Esme miró a Emmett y después a mí y no puedo ocultar una linda sonrisa cuando vio que mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de Edward, aunque rápidamente intentó disimular y habló.

- Supuse vosotros dos tendríais algo de hambre y os traje algo para distraer el estomago.

- Gracias – agradecí con una sonrisa

Tras depositar las bandejas sobre la mesa, ambos tomaron asiento en el otro sofá y dejaron que Emmett comenzase a devorar todo lo que había. Si no fuese porque Edward le dio un leve coscorrón en la cabeza, quizás yo ni tan siquiera hubiese probado bocado de aquellos dulces; pero por fortuna comí algunas galletas y me bebí el chocolate caliente que Esme había preparado y que estaba realmente delicioso. Una vez terminamos todos, depositamos las cosas sobre la mesa. Por unos instantes el ambiente se volvió tenso al saber que era el momento de ponernos serios y de que alguien rompiese el hielo y hablase sobre como había llegado yo a aquella casa y como era obvio me tocaría a mi romper el hielo; pero Edward no pensaba lo mismo…

- Bueno creo que te debo una explicación Bella, a ti y a vosotros dos – señaló a sus hermanos – Cuando fue el cumpleaños de Emmett este nos arrastró a un casino ¿Recuerdas Alice? Jasper te contó – la duendecillo asintió – Allí vi a Bella y me…me enteré de su historia

- ¿Su historia?

- El porqué estaba en el casino – aclaré – verás Alice lo que sucedió fue…

Gracias a que Edward había decidido romper el hielo ahora me sentía con un poco más de fuerzas, estaba segura, para darle una explicación a Alice. Lentamente comencé a relatar como fue que acabé en manos de Aro y siendo el premio de las más sucia partida de póker. Les conté sobre las amenazas, sobre como me dolía el verla mal, sobre que no sabía que eran los hermanos de Edward y sobre todo, le pedí disculpas mientras ella me estrechaba entre sus pequeños brazos. No puede evitar que mientras contaba todo aquello un par de lágrimas escapasen de mis ojos; pero por fortuna Edward las limpió con suma delicadeza a la par que Alice me abrazaba con un poquito mas de fuerza y me pedía perdón por no haberme podido ayudar.

Una vez yo terminé de hablar y me tranquilicé un poco, le tocó el turno a Edward de dar sus explicaciones. Contó cada pequeño detalle de cómo había tramado su plan de la misma forma en la que yo lo había vivido, incluso contó la vez que le golpeé – suprimiendo claramente la parte en la que nos besamos con anterioridad – provocando que grandes y sonoras carcajadas escaparan de los labios del mayor y más inmaduro de los hermanos Cullen. Finalmente explicó, que él no sabía que la chica de la que yo le hablaba era su hermana hasta que no le dije a Jacob la dirección en la que vivía sin ser consciente de que ya estaba en esa casa.

- ¡Bella has tenido que pasar tanto tu sola! – me abrazó Alice – Menos mal que contabas con el cabezota y príncipe azul de mi hermanito

- ¿Me estas elogiando o insultando Alice?

- Umm…un poco de ambas – rió - ¡Debiste haberme dicho lo que hacías cuando te ibas en las noches! Yo hubiese ayudado…

- Alice – sonreí – me has ayudado desde el primer día que te conocí, solo tú eres la que me hiciste salir adelante cuando estaba triste.

- ¡Ains Bella como te quiero!

Alice se volvió a lanzar a mis brazos arrinconando al pobre Edward en una esquina del sofá; pero él no se quejó solo sonrió y se unió a Alice a hacerme cosquillas mientras yo pataleaba como una niña pequeña. El ambiente era tan perfecto, tan irreal y el salón estaba inundado por nuestras risas y las de Emmett que también se unió al ataque de cosquillas a Bella. Carlisle recogió el salón y Esme se fue a no se donde, aun que ambos regresaron al poco tiempo riendo al vernos jugar como niños pequeños.

- Siento interrumpiros chicos pero creo que a Bella le gustaría ver su habitación – sonrió Esme

- ¿Mi habitación?

- Claro Bella, a partir de hoy, nosotros seremos tu familia y no será necesaria la adopción, la policía nos dijo que puedes quedarte con nosotros puesto que dentro de poco cumples los 18 y ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Bueno, si es que quieres quedarte – sonrío

- Yo…realmente no puedo creérmelo, gracias Esme, Carlisle, gracias a todos chicos – un par de lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por mis mejillas

- Entonces, síguenos Bella, vamos a enseñarte tu habitación, Alice y yo llevamos días preparándola aunque Alice se pensaba que era para una visita.

- ¡Bien! ¡Bella vivirá con nosotros y además es la novia de Edward! ¡Mi sueño echo realidad!

- ¡¿Novia? ¡A-Alto Alice! Edward y yo…

- Si, sí lo que tu digas

Me ignoro y dio un salto para subirse en la espalda de Emmett como si fuese un caballo y ella una niña pequeña, a la vez que gritaba un `` ¡Vamos caballito!´´ Reí ante lo infantil que podía ser mi mejor amiga; pero realmente eso no era más que parte de su enorme encanto. Edward que había permanecido algo pensativo desde hacia unos segundos, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a sus hermanos y a sus padres que iban en cabeza. No entendía muy bien porque Edward parecía estar tan ausente, quizás estaba pensando en lo ahora tendría lugar en el casino o simplemente en cosas de chicos que jamás entenderé, aun así, no podía soportar verle con esa triste expresión y me acerqué un poco más a él apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y susurrándole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupase. Su sonrisa me cegó y sus brillantes e intensos ojos me hicieron perder el equilibrio en las escaleras, por fortuna, Edward fue rápido y me tomó por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y haciéndome apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Gra-Gracias Edward…

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera que pensé rompería mi caja torácica. La verdad es que después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido aún no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Edward, de analizar mis sentimientos…de analizar los suyos. Él había sido tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan atento, tan protector, tan...perfecto. Él me estaba cuidando, ayudando, lo había sacrificado todo por mí y sin embargo…yo no podía, me resultaba imposible pensar que Edward pudiese sentir algo por mí. Alice siempre me decía en sus cartas que su hermano era muy protector que era como un príncipe azul, por lo que simplemente, Edward debía de ser conmigo igual que con el resto de las chicas. Ahora, era yo la que me sentía triste y preocupada…

- ¿Estás bien Bella? Pareces pensativa…

Odiaba Edward que fuese capaz de leer mis ojos de esa forma; pero aun así, yo estaba aprendiendo a mentir algo mejor, por lo que negué con la cabeza y terminé de subir las escaleras buscando a Alice y los demás e intentando por todos los medios no volver a pensar en Edward. Finalmente les vi al final del pasillo, Esme y Carlisle conversaban calidamente y la duendecillo daba saltitos delante de la puerta con carita algo enojada por mi tardanza. En cuando nos vieron, Alice corrió hacia mí y se me tiró encima soltándome un largo discurso sobre que no la hiciera esperar y dejara de ligar con su hermano. Emmett ya estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación y a medida que su hermana y yo caminábamos en su dirección el abría lentamente la puerta. Hasta que finalmente, la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par y todos dentro de la habitación. Esta era… ¡Guau! No hay palabras para definirla, en frente había un enrome ventanal del tamaño casi de la pared y que comunicaba con una terraza, en la pared de la izquierda con el cabecero de forja había una cama con las sabanas color moradas. En la pared de la derecha había un escritorio un portátil y a ambos lados del escritorio dos librerías repletas de mis libros favoritos y de música. Finalmente en la pared de la puerta había un ropero empotrado en medio del cual había un hueco con una televisión..

- E-Es… - no podía continuar la frase

- ¿Maravillosa? ¿Ideal? ¿Magnífica? ¿Gloriosa? ¿Majestuosa? – la pequeña duendecillo comenzó a soltar miles de sinónimos

- Perfecta… - susurré – Gracias de verdad no sé como agradeceros esto…

- Es un place Bella – respondieron Esme y Carlisle

No sé muy bien de donde saqué el valor para apartar mi timidez y abrazar a los señores Cullen con todas mis fuerzas. Ellos sonrieron y me estrecharon entre sus brazos. Después abracé a la pequeña duendillo y la bese en la mejilla mientras ella daba saltitos de alegría, seguidamente me lancé sobre mi hermano oso revolviendo su cabello y susurrándole que sentía no haberle podido conseguir un conjuntito sexy para su novia y finalmente me acerqué a Edward…e de reconocer que ahora si me encontraba muy nerviosa, no seria la primera vez que le abrazaría pero aún así me costaba encontrar mi propia voz o simplemente conseguir que mi cuerpo reaccionase; pero la necesidad de sentirle cerca de mí hizo que finalmente mis brazos rodearan su cuello y los suyos se apoderaron de mi cintura, me sentía tan bien en los brazos de Edward que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar profundamente esa dulce fragancia que el desprendía.

- ¡Uy! ¡Pero mira que tarde que es! ¡Nosotros nos vamos a dormir buenas noches chicos! ¡Descansa Bellita! – rió Alice

Abrí los ojos lentamente separándome un poco de Edward y comprobé que efectivamente la pequeña duendecillo había arrastrado a todos fuera e la habitación, cerrado la puerta y dejado encerrada con su hermano. Alice me la iba a pagar por esto; pero en cuanto los dedos de Edward comenzaron a juguetear con un mechón de mi cabello todo lo relacionado con la duendecillo y con mi parte racional desapareció por completo. Simplemente me volví a acurrucar en el pecho de Edward deleitándome con el sonido de su corazón. No sabía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, que iba a suceder o porque el corazón de Edward latía casi a tanta velocidad como el mío. De pronto, sus dedos re enredaron en mi cabello y con su mano libre levanto mi mentón con suma delicadeza haciendo que le mirase y viese en sus ojos una infinita dulzura…

- Bella…e-esto…hay algo…te-tengo que decirte algo…

Sentí que me corazón se paraba por unos segundos y que mi voz me había abandonado completamente. Edward seguía muy cerca de mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, quizás buscando algo en mi mirada, algo que me indicase que continuara o algo que le hiciera alejarse de mí. El silenció se hizo presente, solo se escuchaba el cantar del viento acariciando las copas de los árboles y el coro de nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. Entonces, los labios de Edward se entreabrieron ligeramente dispuesto a decir algo.

- Bella…Isabella yo…

*Piiiiii* *piiiii* *piiiii*

Algo comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Edward y a este no le quedó mas remedio que separarse de mí y contestar su teléfono móvil. No sabía quien era pero su mirada era seria y sus respuestas aún más. Tras dar varias respuestas cortas, se despidió y colgó guardando el teléfono en su pantalón mientras su mirada se volvía triste y preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?

- Era Jake, al parecer consiguieron arrestar a Aro y todo marcho bien… - se detuvo pero parecía que había más

- ¿Y? – insistí

- Quieren que mañana vayas a la comisaría a declarar… - Edward pasó una mano por sus cabellos y suspiró – creo que deberías descansar Bella, es tarde y mañana tienes que sentirte bien para ir a hablar con la policía…

Edward sonrió, depositó un beso en mi cabello y comenzó a marcharse. Yo n entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, hacia unos segundos Edward parecía dispuesto a decirme algo…algo tan importante…algo como… ¿Qué me quería? No podía, no podía dejarme marchar ahora. Necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba saber de una vez por toda que era lo que Edward sentía por mí si correspondería los sentimientos de mi alocado corazón. Sin pensármelo dos veces, tomé su mano y lo detuve. Edward me miró sorprendido, sin comprender porque le había detenido. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que caería al suelo de un momento a otro, por fortuna, este vez mi vos no estaba del todo apagada.

- E-Edward… ¿qu-qué ibas a decirme…? – susurré dándole un leve apretón a su mano

Edward me miró pensativo; pero sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, ahora estaban tristes, apagados y eso me partía el alma. Volví a apretar su mano y él solo sonrió y antes de que me diese tiempo a parpadear se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con infinita dulzura en la frente. Me sorprendí ante su gesto y cerré los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de sus labios contra mi piel, a los pocos segundo Edward se alejó y acarició mi mejilla.

- Solo quería decirte que… - reflexionó un poco - Bienvenida a casa, Bella…

Tras eso, se soltó de mi mano y se marchó dejándome totalmente perpleja. No sabía a que había venido tal cambio de actitud después de esa llamada; pero desde que Edward se había ido me sentía vacía…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza y tambien siento cuando a veces os mandan los aviosos de que el mismo capituloo se vuelve a subir eso es debido a que hay gente que me informa de que no puede leerlo o porque corrijo faltas de ortografía que tengo muchas xD

Bueno volvamos a nuestra historia, este capitulo me gusto mucho escribirlo es como ver que pase lo que pase Alice siempre había confiado en su amiga es la amistad por encima de todo. Tambien adoré a este Edward, a veces al margen pero siempre preocupado por Bella siempre cuidandola y tambien está la inocente Bella pero bueno despues de lo que sucedió es normal que desconfie o tenga dudas sobre los sentimientos de Edward y más si este no se lo aclara.

¿Y que os parecio este capitulo? ¿Esperabais una declaración por parte de Edward?

Pues siento deciros que aun quedan algunas cosas por suceder y que espero que sigais leyendo mi historia, como prometí os adelanto el título del siguiente capitulo aunque aun no lo tengo muy claro pero se llamara... Declaraciones y...¿Tanya?

¿Qué creeis que sucederá?

Espero ansiosa que me dejeis vuestro lindos reviews y os informo que esta semana me voy de vacaciones y no regreso hasta el 1 de agosto intentare teneros el capitulo para el 2 o 3 de agosto como máximo no me gusta haceros esperar mucho y más viendo que os gusta esta historia.

Bueno ya solo me quede decir que este capitulo se lo dedico a mi querida Twilight Sister! Porque siempre esta apoyandome con esta historia, dandome ánimos y tambien dandome su visto bueno, gracias hermanita y suerte porque se que tienes mucho talento! Te quiero muchooo! y te mando un abrazo enorme y miles de besos vampiricos ;[

Finalmente, Gracias de todo corazón a todos por leer y besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

Att: **SthelaCullen**


	10. Declaraciones y ¿Tanya?

**CAPITULO 10**

**Declaraciones y...¿Tanya?**

- Solo quería decirte que… - reflexionó un poco - Bienvenida a casa, Bella…

Tras eso, se soltó de mi mano y se marchó dejándome totalmente perpleja. No sabía a que había venido tal cambio de actitud después de esa llamada; pero desde que Edward se había ido me sentía vacía…

*Bip* Biip* Biiiiiiip*

Moví el brazo desganada y con mucha suerte logré golpear el molesto aparatito llamado despertador y hacerle callar. Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente. Tenía que reconocer que la cama era sumamente cómoda y lujosa, lo que cabía esperar de una familia como los Cullen, y que dormir en ella había sido como dormir en una nube de algodón. Con cuidado comencé a incorporarme - intentando no perder el equilibrio como siempre me sucedía al despertar – y caminé hacia el armario empotrado buscando algo de ropa limpia que ponerme tras la ducha que se me había antojado darme. Finalmente encontré en uno de los cajones del armario unos vaqueros sencillos y una blusa celeste, con unos zapatos con un poquito de tacón del mismo color. Deduje estos conjuntos eran obra de Alice y su admiración por la moda.

Tras terminar de coger las cosas, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encaminé dirección al baño. La verdad es que pensé que me perdería en esa enorme casa; pero por fortuna en una de las puertas ponía ``Aseo´´, escrito con letras doradas que resaltaban en la oscura madera de roble, si definitivamente en esta casa sobraba el dinero. Fui a abrir la puerta; pero recordé que quizás alguno de los Cullen podía estar usándolo por lo que decidí llamar antes. Un toque, dos toques, tres toques y no hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que no dudé en girar el picaporte y empujar la puerta para abrirla.

Aun soy incapaz de describir lo que sentí cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y vi aquella imagen. Al principio me cegó el vapor y el calor me hizo comenzar a sudar; pero en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron y vieron al fin, no pude evitar que mi boca se entre abriera, mis ojos se abrieran como platos y mis mejillas se tornaran de rojo intenso, porque ante mí, estaba Edward Cullen. Las pequeñas gotitas de aguas aun seguían cayendo por su pecho hasta su cintura donde tenía reliada una toalla, su cabello estaba empapado y con un aspecto muy sexy y su lengua delineaba el contorno de su labio superior limpiando una gotita de agua que había resbalado hasta el. He de reconocer que mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera que podría romper mi caja torácica y que mi respiración se detuvo mientras mis labios se movían en pos de decir algo coherente. Por desgracia, no fue capaz de hacer nada más que quedarme paralizada como una idiota mientras Edward se percataba de mi presencia y me miraba con confusión en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

- Be-Bella ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó

- Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento! Llamé a la puerta y como no respondiste pensé que no había nadie y entre y… ¡Lo siento Edward!

Lo solté todo de golpe tan rápido que temí que no hubiese sido capaz de entenderme; pero no fue así, una sonrisa de comprensión se formó en su rostro mientras pasaba su mano por su mojado cabello cobrizo. Lentamente caminó hacia mí y levantó mi rostro para que fuese capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

- No pasa nada Bella, tengo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Además la culpa es mía, estaba bajo la ducha y tarareaba un par de melodía por lo que no escuché cuando golpeaste la puerta. ¿Me perdonas? – su mirada era tan dulce, tan sincera y sobre todo tan sexy que haber quien era la chica capaz de negarle algo a ese Adonis

- N-No importa Ed-Edward… - susurré

- Entonces… ¿Podrías dejar que me cambie? ¿o es que prefieres quedarte y verme desnudo? – rió

Al principio me sentí un poco enojada por su broma y más cuando de seguro él era consciente de mi sonrojo, por lo que comencé a revolverle su cabello como una niña pequeña mientras él me gritaba entre risas que parase. Tras mi pequeña venganza tomé mis cosas y salí del baño dejándole intimidad a Edward para ponerse su ropa y dejándole también unos minutos a mi corazón para que volviese a su ritmo normal tras haber visto a Edward en esa situación y más ahora que sabía que con aquel comentario, él solo quiso hacer desaparecer mi tensión y arrancarme una sonrisa. Cada segundo que pasaba estaba más segura, me daba igual el hecho de que Edward no sintiese nada por mí porque para mí era inevitable amarle cada vez más con cada uno de sus pequeños detalles.

Pasé unos minutos esperando frente a la puerta del baño a que Edward terminase de arreglarse y por fortuna – o quizás por desgracia – Edward abrió la puerta ya vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca que le daban un toque formal que contrarrestaba con su despeinado cabello. En cuando salió, me miró dedicándme una de esas sonrisas que hacen que el mundo a mi alrededor desapareciese y acaricio mi cabello con dulzura.

- Lo de antes fue una broma, espero no haberte molestado Bella

- No, sabía que esa frase le pegaba más a Emmett que a ti

- Para ser sincero, esa frase me la dijo a mí una vez para molestarme – rió – Bueno ya está el baño libre, date una ducha y baja a desayunar seguramente Esme ya estará levantada y preparando el desayuno. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que tenemos que ir a comisaría para declarar. – lentamente me dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse pero de pronto se detuvo y volvió a caminar en mi dirección – casi se me olvida… - se inclinó y depositó un beso en mi frente – Buenos días, Bella.

Durante varios minutos me quedé paralizada en la puerta del baño contemplando como Edward se alejaba de mí aún con su pelo algo húmedo, dándole ese aspecto de ángel endemoniadamente sexy que me hacía perder la cabeza. No pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi frente y acariciarla con la yema de los dedos, justo donde antes había Edward presionado sus labios. Definitivamente, este hombre acabaría volviéndome completamente loca. Suspiré, en un intento nulo de calmar a mi corazón y esta vez sí, entré en el baño y dejé que la tibia agua de la ducha calmase mis músculos y relajase mi mente para el largo día que me esperaba.

No pasaron ni diez minutos que ya estaba arreglada y lista para bajar a desayunar. Por un momento sentí algo de miedo y vergüenza de que todos ya estuviesen en la mesa esperándome o de que a Esme le hubiese molestado preparar el desayuno para mí; pero nada de eso era así. En cuanto pisé la cocina, Esme me recibió con un abrazo y la más dulce y cálida de sus sonrisas, en la mesa solo estaban Edward y Carlisle bebiendo una taza de café y tal y como me contaron Alice y Emmett no se levantaban hasta la una de tarde o en raras ocasiones madrugaban y se levantaban a las doce. Algo tímida, tomé asiento en la mesa junto con Esme y me serví un poco de zumo de naranja y una tostada con mermelada de fresa. No sé porqué pero a Edward eso pareció divertirle pues al verme tomar la mermelada una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

El desayuno trascurrió tranquilo, con amenas charlas y comentarios por parte de los señores Cullen sobre que me sintiera como en mi propia casa y no me preocupara si volvía a interrumpir a su hijo en el baño – al parecer me habían visto salir del cuarto de baño muy sonrojada -. Tras terminar de desayunas y ayudar a recoger la mesa, me despedí de los señores Cullen con un beso en la mejilla y les vi marcharse a sus respectivos trabajos.

- Bella ¿estás lista?

- ¿Lista para qué?

- Para ir a comisaria Bella, recuerda que debemos declarar.

- ¡Ah! Ya se me había olvidado…

- A saber en qué piensa tu loca cabecita – susurró acariciando mis cabellos.

_En ti…_quise responder; pero en lugar de eso me encogí de hombros haciéndome la despistada y le dije a Edward que nos fuésemos, que me encontraba perfectamente y lista para hablarle a esos policías sobre mi pesadilla en aquél casino. Aun así, Edward notó que mi voz comenzaba a temblar y que mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar lo que sucedió en el casino Vulturi por lo que le dio un suave apretón en la mano y fijó sus ojos en los míos.

- Bella puedo llamar a Jake y decirle que no te sientes bien…

- Gracias Edward pero….tengo que hacerlo…

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Edward me estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos y me dio un tierno beso en la cabeza. Lentamente se fue alejando de mí y aun tomado de mi mano cogió las llaves de su coche y abrió una puerta que supuse llevaba al garaje de los Cullen. Era consciente de que en esa casa el dinero era más que abundante; pero esos coches eran de lo más impresionante. Edward se movió ágilmente entre los tres autos que allí había aparcados indicándome a quien le pertenecía cada uno. El Porche Turbo color amarillo chillón le pertenecía a Alice, el todoterreno blanco a Emmett y el Volvo plateado era suyo. Mi boca se abrió al ver el precioso coche de Edward y la escena se hizo aún más hermosa cuando Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y me indicó con una cortés reverencia y la más dulce de sus sonrisas que entrase en el coche. Él rodeó el vehículo y después arrancó y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la comisaría.

El trayecto transcurrió tranquilo mientras el coche se inundaba con las suaves notas de la música de Claro de Luna de Debussy. Edward sabía que amaba esa canción y sonrió al verme tararear la melodía. Fue entonces, al ver su risa, cuando recordé el momento en que se había reído de mí en el desayuno y la curiosidad me invadió. Esperé a que terminara la canción y justo entonces miré a Edward curiosa y me atreví a preguntar.

- Por cierto Edward…¿De qué te reías en el desayuno?

- Fresas… -respondió simplemente mientras volvía a reír

- ¿Fresas?

- Cuando bajaste a desayunar me di cuenta que tu pelo huele a champú de fresas y tus mejillas estaban algo encendidas del color de las fresas y finalmente, en el desayuno, comiste mermelada de fresas…simplemente me pareció divertido – aclaró y nuevamente volvió a reír

Yo no pude evitar que la sangre volviese a agolparse de golpe en mis mejillas y que mirar mis pies se convirtiese en lo más importante de este mundo. Estaba nerviosa ahora que sabía que Edward me prestaba tanta atención y que incluso era capaz de distinguir el olor de mi champú. Él se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y retiró una de sus manos del volante y acaricio la palma de mi mano dibujando algunos circulitos en esta.

- Quizás me tomes por un acosador por ello…pero…me es imposible dejar de estar pendiente de cada uno de tus pequeños detalles….

Me quedé paralizada ante sus palabras y le miré fijamente a los ojos en pos de ser capaz de descifrar un sentido oculto a sus palabras, algo que me dijese que realmente sentía algo por mí; pero él seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera y su mano aferrada a la mía. Yo preferí no decir nada, girarme hacia la ventanilla y mirar el pasaje. No sé porqué pero ahora, sentía el ambiente algo tenso; pero con cada caricia de Edward en mi mano me relajaba un poco más. Él sabía cómo tranquilizarme, él sabía cómo hacerme feliz, como hacer que nuevamente comenzase a tararear aquella melodía que una vez había escuchado a Edward en el casino, esto, provocó que el me mirase algo sorprendido pero que volviese a sonreír de esa manera tan tierna y dulce que yo tanto amaba.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida apoyada en la ventanilla, ni cuando los labios de Edward se posaron en mi frente para despertarme de la manera más cariñosa que jamás pude imaginar. Solo sé, que volví a sonrojarme como una fresa – tal y como Edward decía – y tomé el pomo de la puerta del coche para salir lo más pronto posible de aquel vehículo y huir de la intimidante mirada de Edward; pero para mi sorpresa, él tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia él sin dejarme salir del coche.

- Bella…antes de que te vayas…sé que es muy posible que después en la casa no podamos quedarnos a solas por lo que te lo diré ahora… - mi corazón se aceleró justo igual que en la noche - ¿Quieres…cenar conmigo esta noche? – su petición me dejó algo desconcertada e hizo que mis mejillas se tornasen aún más roja. Mi voz me abandonó y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar

- S-sí…m-me encantaría Edward… - pude articular finalmente.

Una hermosa sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward – los cuales estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos – y su mano acarició mi mejilla disfrutando de su calor. Tras unos largos segundos, Edward comenzó a alejarse lentamente de mí y salió del vehículo, rodeándolo, y abriéndome la puerta para que yo saliese.

- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación…

Con dulzura, llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó como todo un caballero del siglo pasado; pero era mi caballero. Lentamente salí del coche y aun aferrada a su mano esperé a que el cerrare con llaves y ambos nos encaminamos hacia el interior de aquel edificio blanco en cuya fallada se leía ``Oficina de policía´´. A medida que nos acercábamos sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no tenía miedo a declarar, sino a que dentro de aquel edificio estuviese Aro o algún otro magnate del casino. Edward lo notó y me pegó un poco a su costado pasando su brazo por mis hombros y dejándome a mi poner mi brazo en torno a su cintura. Se sentía tan bien así, tan protegida, que todos mis miedos desaparecieron de golpe.

Empujé la puerta de la comisaría y vi que esta estaba llena de gente del casino; pero no de los jefes, sino de las empleadas; pero de entre toda aquella gente solo cuatro personas llamaron mi atención. La primera era Tanya y solo podía decir de ella que si las miradas matasen, yo creo que ya estaría muerta. Otras dos fueron Jessica y Lauren que conversaban mirando a Edward de pies a cabeza. Finalmente la última y también la más importante, era Ángela que charlaba con Jake animadamente en un rincón de la comisaría. No pude evitar salir corriendo y lanzarme a sus brazos besándola en la mejilla, me alegraba tanto de que estuviese bien que sin pensarlo le lancé mil y una preguntas. Aun así, ella respondía feliz y alegre y me abrazo de manera muy maternal, tal y como recordaba los abrazos de mi mami Ang.

Pasamos varios minutos charlando los cuatro y Jake también nos explicó cómo sería el interrogatorio que nos harían. Al parecer solo querían corroborar que las declaraciones coincidían con las de todos los trabajadores y con las pruebas que Edward les había dado. Aunque parecía que el interrogatorio no sería nada rudo, yo sentí algo de miedo y la necesidad de ir al baño, por lo que me disculpé con los demás y me marché rápidamente.

Por desgracia…nunca jamás debí haber entrado en aquel aseo, pues cuando estaba encerrada en uno de los aseos escuché como dos personas más entraban al baño.

- ¿Le viste verdad? ¡Tú también te diste cuenta!

- ¿De qué?

- Ains Jessica a veces eres un poco lenta, ¿acaso tu no miraste a ese tipo que entro con Vampirita?

- ¡Sí! ¡Estaba buenísimo! – escuché un golpe

- ¡No me refiero a eso tonta! ¿¡Es que no viste que es el cliente de Tanya! – grito Lauren

- ¡¿El cliente de Tanya?

- ¿No recuerdas? Todas las noches venia y se iban con Tanya al camarote; pero en cuanto Tanya le contó de sus nauseas matinales y Vampirita llegó al casino él huyo, dejó tirada a Tanya y se largó con Vampirita. Seguramente esté usando el mismo truco, primero es cortés, incluso le presentó a sus padres y después ¡Zas! ¡Sexo, Sexo y más sexo sin precaución y embarazo!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya decía que su maldita cara me sonaba! Pero no crees que deberíamos decírselo a Vampirita… - sugirió Jessica

- ¿A esa? ¡Ni de coña! ¡Que sufre y que la violen se lo merece por quitarlos los clientes y hacer que cierren el casino!

No pude evitar que mis ojos comenzasen a inundarse de lágrimas. Edward…él me había…me había engañado…él era el padre del bebé de Tanya; pero…pero…¿por qué? Ya no aguanté ni un segundo más, salí del baño, empujé a las chicas que me miraron sorprendidas y comencé a correr entre las miles de chicas que había en comisaría y fue entonces cuando le vi. Allí estaba Edward, con Tanya colgada de su brazo y llorando. Me quedé un poco apartada, escuchando lo que Tanya gritaba.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward mi amor! ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡No abandones a tu hijo!

Vi como Edward pretendía decir algo y como intentaba alejar a Tanya de él. No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. Nunca me había imaginado que Edward pudiese hacer algo así, que él estuviese dejando de lado a aquella…zorra, aunque ahora solo era capaz de verla como una chica inocente a la que la había dejado embarazada un imbécil, un mentiroso…No pude aguantarlo más, caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar llamando la atención de todos. Edward se giró sorprendido y corrió hacia mi dirección estrechándome entre sus brazos; pero yo le aparté de un fuerte empujón y le golpeé en la mejilla.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Cullen! ¡¿Cómo has podido jugar así conmigo? ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Tanya? ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡Preferiría volver al casino, preferiría que nunca me hubieses sacado de allí, antes que volver a verte! ¡Ojala nunca hubieses parecido en mi vida Edward! ¡Ojala nunca me hubiese enamorado de ti!

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, me levanté del suelo y salí corriendo de la comisaría. Nunca más, nunca más volvería a ver a Edward Cullen, nunca más…me dejaría volver a engañar por él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había podido traicionarme? Lo peor de todo es…que haría yo ahora con mi vida, ahora que la única razón para mi existencia había muerto para mí…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno como prometí aquí teneis el capitulo 10 de este loca historia. ¿Que os ha parecido? Yo me divertí mucho al escirbir la escena del cuarto de baño y la de las fresas y también al escribir a un Edward tan lindo y cariñoso. Aunque odie escribir lo ultimo T.T me dio mucha penita ¿Y a ustedes? ¿qué os ha parecido?

En este capitulo aunque Tanya no aparezca mucho, realmente su pequeña aparición hace desaparecer toda la felicidad que Bella había construido junto a Edward y acabar con su mundo y sus sueños. Ahora Bella vuelve a estar sola y en la calle, sin un techo bajo el que resguardase y sin ser capaz de confiar en Edward...¿Qué creeis que sucedera? Pues bueno como adelanto os dejo el título del siguiente capitulo, que se titula así: **La luz al final del tunel **

Bueno espero que no me mateis por haber tardado en actulizar y que os haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mí y como sabéis que adoro saber vuestras opiniones ¿Que tal si pulsais ese lindo botoncito de hay abajo y me dejais un lindo reviews? Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones.

Cuidaos muchos!

Y gracias por leer

Besos vampiricos para todos ;[

P.D: Que se me olvido escribirlo antes ^^u Actualizare en una semana desde que subi el capitulo, es decir, entre el 10 o el 11 de Agosto ^^

Att: SthelaCullen


	11. La luz al final del tunel

**CAPITULO 11:**

**La luz al final del tunel  
**

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Cullen! ¡¿Cómo has podido jugar así conmigo? ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Tanya? ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡Preferiría volver al casino, preferiría que nunca me hubieses sacado de allí, antes que volver a verte! ¡Ojala nunca hubieses parecido en mi vida Edward! ¡Ojala nunca me hubiese enamorado de ti!

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, me levanté del suelo y salí corriendo de la comisaría. Nunca más, nunca más volvería a ver a Edward Cullen, nunca más…me dejaría volver a engañar por él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo había podido traicionarme? Lo peor de todo es…que haría yo ahora con mi vida, ahora que la única razón para mi existencia había muerto para mí…

Corrí desesperada por la comisaría, buscando la salida de aquel maldito infierno y finalmente conseguí esconderme entre un par de coches en el aparcamiento. No podía detener las lágrimas y notaba mi cuerpo tan débil que sentía que de un instante a otro podría morir allí mismo. Oculté mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y comencé a gritar. Puede que el dolor no fuese físico; pero sentía mi corazón quemando por dentro, destrozando mi alma. De pronto, una manita cálida y suave se posó en mi hombro y rápidamente giré mi rostro en su dirección.

- A-Ángela… - susurré entre sollozos refregando mis ojos con mis manos - ¡Ángela!

Sin poder evitarlo me lancé a los brazos de mi amiga ahogando mi llanto en su hombro mientras ella me abrazaba y acariciaba mis cabellos. Pasé unos minutos abrazada a mi amiga llorando y susurrando una y otra vez el nombre de Edward. Solo quería expulsarle a la fuerza de mi corazón, cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos él solo hubiese sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño que se acabo convirtiendo en la pesadillas más horrible que he tenido en toda mi vida; pero por desgracia por mucho que lo intentase su maldito recuerdo aún seguía consumiéndome por dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos muy dolorosos en los que Ángela no paró de susurrarme una y otra vez dulces palabras de consuelo. Por su expresión, deducía que ella no tenía ni idea sobre qué era lo que había sucedido; pero que aún así, estaba segura de que ella no me defraudaría y dejaría sola. Finalmente, mi llanto amainó y tras carraspear varias veces logré ser capaz de mirar a Ángela a los ojos y susurrar.

- Sácame de aquí….sácame de aquí….

- Bella lo haría pero debemos declarar ¿recuerdas?

- ¿¡Acaso crees que estoy de humor para declarar Ang? – Grité

- Bella, tranquila… - me acurrucó entre sus brazos – sé qué estás muy mal ¿pero acaso deseas que Aro y los demás se salgan con la suya? Bella, solo entra, diles lo que sabes y después nos iremos a mi casa y hablaremos tranquilamente ¿vale? Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa a pasar la noche.

Aún acurrucada entre los brazos de mi amiga, medité concienzudamente sobre lo que esta me decía. Era cierto que debía declarar; pero no sabía si sería capaz de hablar con claridad ante todos aquellos guardias, o peor aún, no sabía si podría mirar a los ojos a Edward sin romper a llorar de nuevo. Tras varios segundos de meditación, le di un apretón a la manita de Ángela y le rogué entre susurros que por favor me acompañase a declarar. Ángela no lo dudó y asintió con una dulce sonrisa mientras nos encaminábamos nuevamente al interior de la comisaría.

Lentamente subí los peldaños que llevaban nuevamente hasta la comisaría. Por fortuna, cuando entré, Edward parecía haber desaparecido y Tanya también. _Seguro que están juntos…_me recordó mi cabecita provocándome un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Ángela se dio cuenta de mi tez pálida y mis nuevamente empañados ojos, por lo que rápidamente caminó hacia Jacob, el cual, estaba distraído charlando por el móvil; pero al vernos se colgó rápidamente.

- ¿Bella que pasó? – preguntó muy preocupado

- No te preocupes Jake, son cosas de chicas – respondió Ángela con una sonrisa haciéndole entender que no volviese a preguntar – Jake ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Lo que quieras Ang – respondió con un guiño

- Bella se siente muy mal, no tiene fuerzas para declarar ella sola…¿crees que podríamos declarar juntas?

- Bueno Ang, no sé, normalmente que en un interrogatorio haya más de una persona no suele ser bueno para la investigación… - respondió Jacob pasando una mano por su cabello negro

- Porfii Jake ¿No puedes intentarlo? – Preguntó Ángela muy seductora

- Bu-bueno veré que puedo hacer ahora vuelvo chicas

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en mi rostro al ver a Jacob de esa forma tan…comprometedora. La verdad parecía el típico chico ante el que todas caían rendidas, pero al parecer nunca se había topado con una chica como Ángela, la cual con una pequeña sonrisa, conseguía embelesar a todos los hombres del casino para que consumiesen más alcohol. Los deditos de Ang jugueteaban con sus cabellos seductoramente mirando a Jacob, mientras este conversaba embelesado con la policía mirando descaradamente a Ángela. A los pocos minutos terminó de hablar con los guardias y caminó hacia nosotras – especialmente hacia Ángela - con una enorme sonrisa de blanqueador dental que destacaba en su moreno rostro.

L- isto chicas, conseguí convencer a los agentes, solo tuve que decir quién era yo y quien erais vosotras y pues… - rió con superioridad

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ángela emocionada

- Bueno la verdad es que solo les dije quién erais vosotras y rápidamente aceptaron. A mi ya nadie me quiere – hizo un pequeño pucherito poniendo carita de perro apaleado

- Vamos, vamos Jake yo si te quiero – Ángela depositó un beso en su mejilla - ¡Gracias!

Y antes de que a Jacob le diese tiempo de decir nada más Ángela ya había tomado mi mano y corrido hacia la sala donde nos interrogarían. Pobre Jake estaba claro que Ángela solo estaba aprovechándose de su inocencia; pero bueno Ang siempre consigue lo que se propone y si tiene que usar sus armas de seducción para conseguirlo, lo hará. Sonreí ante todo lo que había pasado y por unos segundos, conseguí olvidarme de Edward Cullen…_¡Maldición! ¡Acabas de recordarlo Bella! _Me regañó mi cabecita y no pude hacer más que lanzar un largo suspiro al aire.

- Bienvenida señoritas, no os preocupéis será rápido os lo prometemos

Uno de los dos policías que nos esperaban en la puerta nos recibió de manera muy cordial mientras se hacía a un lado indicándonos que pasásemos al interior de aquella oscura habitación, tan semejante a la de las películas policíacas que veía los sábados en el orfanato. El otro policía tomó asiento en una silla plegable plateada y yo lo tomé frente a él mientras Ángela se situaba de pie a mi espalda con sus manitas en mis hombros dándome ánimos.

- Está bien…señorita…¿Vulturi? – preguntó el policía mirando unos papeles sobre su mesa

Me puse muy triste al ver como el apellido que figuraría en mis informes por el resto de mi vida sería el de mis ``padres´´ adoptivos, los Vulturi. Aunque atraparan a esos tipos, su apellido me perseguiría para siempre, dejándome totalmente marcada el resto de mi vida. Al parecer el policía se percató de ello y buscó entre otro montón de papeles.

- Quiso decir, señorita Swan… - me sonrió el otro policía cordial – mi compañero siente haberla llamado Vulturi, no pensó en que…bueno no se preocupe en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad podrá ir al juzgado y cambiarte el apellido… - volvió a sonreírme – ahora ¿Podría hablarnos del casino Vulturi?

Asentí con dificultad y con voz quebrada y tartamudeante comencé a lentamente a narrarles todo lo que me había sucedido en el casino Vulturi hasta el día que Edward y Ángela lograron sacarme de allí y la policía les arrestó a todos. Los dos hombres escuchaban atentos y tomaban algunas notas en los papeles que tenían. Cuanto conté mi historia me mostraron el informe de Edward y me dediqué simplemente comprobar que toda la información aportada era verdad. Ángela también tuvo que declarar después y verificar que ella era la chica que se escuchaba en la grabación que Edward presentó. Tras eso, los policías nos dieron las gracias y nos dejaron marchar sin poner ninguna pega.

Yo aun seguía cabizbaja y era incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente. Simplemente deseaba llegar ya a casa de Ángela y desahogarme con ella, llorar con ella, gritar con ella y dormir entre los brazos de mi mejor amiga. Cuando quise darme cuenta ambas ya estábamos en el aparcamiento y Ángela se movía ágilmente entre los diferentes vehículos buscando el suyo. Finalmente lo encontró, un pequeño escarabajo rojo que iba perfectamente conjuntado con su estilo. Las luces del vehículo parpadearon indicando que estaba abierto y ambas nos introducimos en él.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo y silencioso, en la radio se escuchaban los acordes de una melodía triste pero de una cantante de hermosa voz y que Ángela tarareaba dando golpecitos con los dedos en el volante. La verdad agradecía esa tranquila atmosfera pero a la vez me dejaba demasiado tiempo libre para pensar…para quedarme mirando los coches pasar a nuestro lado esperando ver el reluciente volvo de Edward y sus hermosos ojos clavados en los míos a través de la ventanilla del coche. Vería como sus ojos se abren un poquito de la sorpresa y como sus labios se moverían pronunciando palabras que yo no oiría y que solo conseguían empañar el cristal de su volvo y entonces se perdería entre el resto de coches que circulaban por la carretera alejándose nuevamente de mí.

- ¿Ese era Edward? – Ángela señaló el vehículo de Edward perdiéndose entre los demás

- Si…por desgracia, no fue mi imaginación…era él…

Finalmente, tras ciento de varias canciones, algo más rítmicas que la anterior, Ángela detuvo su querido escarabajo en el parquin de un bloque de pisos color canela de balcones rojizos. Lentamente bajó del coche a la misma vez que yo y pulsando los botoncitos de la llave haciendo parpadear las luces mostrando que el coche ya estaba cerrado. Aún en silencio tomamos el ascensor y Ángela pulso el botoncito de la plata cuarta. La musiquita del ascensor era algo rallante pero aun así lograba tranquilizarme al estar con Ángela y saber que ella cuidaría de mí.

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo en la plata seleccionada y salimos del ascensor mientras Ángela buscaba en su bolso las llaves. Una vez las encontró, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la derecha e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abriendo así su casa. He de reconocer que su apartamento me dejó algo sorprendida. Era muy moderno y estaba muy bien decorado, se veía que el rojo era el color favoritos de Ángela y en cada detalle se notaba su cariño y su amabilidad en hacer de esa casa un pequeño y acogedor lugar donde poder ocultarse al salir al casino.

- Vamos Bella siéntate…hablemos ¿vale? – me señalo uno de los sofás de color blanco con cojines rojos

- Gracias Ang… - tomé asiento en el sofá y ella hizo lo mismo

- Venga cuéntame Bella…¿qué sucedió con Edward?

- Me engañó… - susurré con voz quebrada mientras los bracitos de Ang me envolvían

- Bella…Bella tranquila…¿Cómo que te engaño?

- ¡Pues que me engaño Ang! ¡Él es el padre del bebé de Tanya! ¡Él solo me utilizó! ¡solo quería sexo! ¡Si me saco de ese casino solo es para ganarse mi confianza! ¡Escuche a Jessica y Lauren y vi a Tanya agarrada a él! ¡Me siento tan tonta! ¡Tan estúpida! ¡Solo he sido un juego, Ang! ¡Un juego de un sexy diablo de ojos verdes y… - de pronto Ángela me cayó poniendo su mano en mi boda

- Espera, espera, espera…para el carro Bells – Ángela me miro fijamente – Edward y Tanya ja, ja, ja, ja – Ángela estalló en risas – Bells pero como puedes ser tan absurda – volvió a reír – El bebé de Tanya es de Aro, por eso él estaba tan enojado aquél día que descubrió que estaba embarazada, Aro y Tanya siempre tenían sexo, todas lo sabíamos pero disimulábamos porque si Jane se enteraba la mataría…

- ¡¿Pe-pero entonces porque Jessica y Lauren dijeron eso? ¡¿Por qué Tanya…? ¡¿Edward no era su cliente? – pregunté muy alterada

- Bella tranquila, respira – Ángela tomo mis hombros y me miro fijamente – Venga tranquila…respira y expira – Obedecí – Bella, cuando fuiste al baño vi al trío cuchichear algo y en cuanto saliste Tanya se colgó del brazo de Edward y empezó a gritar todo aquello. Bella te han engañado…Edward…él…bueno creo que debería hablar con…

No la dejé hablar ni un segundo más, le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla, un gracias y salí corriendo del apartamento bajando a toda prisa las escaleras y rezando para que mis pies no me fallaran y caer rodando por aquellas escaleras. Finalmente llegué a la planta baja y comencé a buscar el botón que abriese la puerta del portal; pero por desgracia mi mala suerte me seguía persiguiendo y el botón no aparecía por ningún lado. Cada vez estaba más impaciente, no podía esperar más, necesitaba ver a Edward, hablar con él y suplicarle entre un mar de lágrimas que por favor me perdonase. Aún no podía creérmelo, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, lo tenía todo, Edward me lo dio todo y yo lo mande a la mierda sin tan siquiera hablarlo antes con él o con Ángela. Le había gritado todas esas horribles cosas a cuando él solo quiso cuidar de mí y hacerme feliz…¡Había sido tan idiota! ¡Tan absurda!

- ¡Bella! – Ángela me alcanzó - ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡Tengo que verle! ¡Tengo que hablar con Edward! – grité desesperada

- Bella, Bella, tranquila, estamos bastante lejos de la casa de los Cullen. Hagamos algo, toma mi coche y así podrás llegar antes y hablar con él ¿vale? Pero debes relajarte no te dejaré conducir así. – Ángela me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y levantó sus llaves en alto

- Sí Ang confía en mí, ya estoy tranquila ¿ves? – lo dije todo tan rápido que ni yo lo entendí. Aun así Ángela me dio las llaves de su coche

- Cuida a mi pequeño escarabajo rojo – sonrió

Tomé las llaves a toda velocidad – y tras volver a besarla en la mejilla y darle las gracias – bajé hasta el parquin cayéndome un par de veces en el camino y haciéndome algunas heridas en las rodillas; pero no me importó, seguí adelante . No tardé más de unos minutos en encontrar el chillón coche de Ángela entre el resto de coches elegantes y oscuros que habían aparcados. La verdad, había aprendido a conducir hacia tiempo; pero nunca había conducido más allá de un par de calles del orfanato y temía matar al coche de Ang. Fue entonces, que la imagen de Edward, de sus ojos tristes y sorprendidos cuando nos lo cruzamos conduciendo por la carretera, vino a mi cabeza y sin dudarlo me senté en el coche y lo arranqué marchando rápidamente del parquin.

Conduje con velocidad por la carretera ahora algo más desierta que antes, la verdad no sabía muy bien si estaba yendo por el camino correcto, solo podía pensar en Edward y en que necesitaba verle y rogarle su perdón. Me sentía tan mal, tan dolida, que las lágrimas no paraban de desbordarse de mis ojos al pensar en que quizás le había hecho demasiado daño a Edward como para que me perdonase. A fin de cuenta, yo no era más que una chica triste y depresiva que no tenía nada que ofrecerle y él , Edward era dulce, tierno, con unos ojos que me hacían perderme en ellos y un cabello tan sedoso en el que enredar los dedos era como acariciar el terciopelo, el era tan perfecto y yo…Una lágrima volvió a resbalar por mi mejilla y rápidamente pulsé el botón de la radio intentando hacer desaparecer a Edward de mi mente.

- Noticias de última hora… - se escuchó la voz de la locutora de la radio con algunos ruidos de interferencias – el caso del casino… - ruidos de interferencia

- ¿Están hablando del casino? – subí el volumen de la radio

- Uno de los implicados – ruidos de interferencia – Félix Vulturi – aún más ruido – ha… - más ruidos - …huido…

De pronto un estruendoso ruido sonó proveniente del motor del coche de Ángela provocando que este comenzase a detenerse. Rápidamente me eche a un lado de la carretera y el coche al fin se detuvo volviendo a rugir. Al principio me asusté un poco, entre la noticia de la huida de Félix y que el coche se estropease de golpe mis bellos se pusieron de puerta y mi piel de gallina. Aun así, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y salí del vehículo abriendo el capó para mirar porque el coche había fallado. En cuanto lo abrí, un humo muy caliente quemó un poco mi cara haciendo que rápidamente me apartase. Al parecer el coche había muerto…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuando una tiene prisa siempre pasa algo! Refunfuñé interiormente y cerré de un fuerte golpe el capó del coche. Ángela me iba a matar y no podría pedirle disculpas a Edward. Lo peor, era que estaba sola a saber donde, en medio de una carretera ahora totalmente desierta y con lo único a mí alrededor de un bosque tétrico y escalofriante. Suspiré con fuerza y maldecí con toda mi alma no tener un teléfono móvil. ¡¿Qué se supone debía hacer ahora? Volví a mirar a mí alrededor y entonces, decidida, tomé una pequeña linterna de emergencia que Ángela tenía en su coche y cerré la puerta del escarabajo. Ang me iba a matar por dejar tirado su coche en medio de la carretera; pero en cuanto llegase a un lugar poblado buscaría una cabina y llamaría una grúa, además de que Ángela sabía que necesitaba hablar con Edward y de seguro entendería que no podía quedarme quieta esperando a que un coche pasase y me recogiese y más cuando sería incapaz de volver a montarme en el coche de un extraño…

Así pues, agarré con fuerza la linterna y miré a mí alrededor. Unos pasos más delante de mí, había una señal de bicicleta y un camino entre la espesura del bosque. Deduje se trataba de un carril bici y recordaba que había un carril idéntico cerca de la casa de los Cullen, si lo seguía a pie – aunque me matase a andar – conseguiría al menos ver llegar a un lugar que reconociese en Seattle. Así que encendí la linterna y comencé a adentrarme lentamente en aquel bosque mientras la parte más coherente de mi cabeza comenzó a gritarme que estaba loca por adentrarme en aquel bosque. Daba igual que aun fuese de día, porque realmente las copas de los árboles sombreaban todo el camino del bosque provocando que este fuese un sendero muy oscuro.

Caminé durante varios segundos, minutos, horas…por aquel sendero iluminado por la luz de la linterna. El ruido de los animales del bosque era tan hermoso como escalofriante, tan dulce como tenebroso. Mis pies hacían ruido al andar rompiendo ramitas que había en el sendero y hundiéndose un poco en las zonas barrosas. Estaba cansada, mis piernas ya no aguantaban más, llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando y aun no escuchaba ni el barullo de la ciudad. Si no recordaba mal, cuando iba a casa de Ángela en coche escuché unas 12 canciones con una media de 3 minutos cada una tardamos en llegar como 36 minutos casi 40 minutos en coche por lo que andando debían de ser más de 10 kilómetros a pie, creo que incluso más de 20 y apenas llevaría caminado 9 o 10 kilómetros. Mies pies dolían e incluso sentía que me había hecho algunas heridas y sudaba tanto que sentía la necesidad de quitarme la ropa y caminar desnuda.

De pronto, cuando pensé que lo peor era el calor y el dolor de mis pies un ruido de pisadas sonó a mi espalda provocando que me girase violentamente y que un nudo se formase en mi garganta.

- ¿Qui-quien anda ahí? – pregunté con voz quebrada

Como cabía de esperar, no obtuve respuesta alguna y cerrando con fuerza los ojos comencé a pensar que simplemente había sido mi imaginación. Suspiré y expiré un par de veces y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo vi que todo seguía tranquilo frente a mí. Suspiré nuevamente relajada y me giré nuevamente para retomar mi camino…gran error.

- Hola Vampirita…

Mi cuerpo se congeló en el lugar, mis labios comenzaron a moverse tartamudeando y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. No podía creerme lo que mis ojos veían ¿estaba soñado? ¿me habría caído y quedado inconsciente en el suelo? No podía ser cierto que…

- Fé-Félix… - susurré con voz quebrada - ¿qu-qué haces aquí?

- Escapé – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – la policía de hoy ya no es lo era y los coches tampoco…

- ¿Los coches? – me pregunté sin entender

- Oh, vamos Vampirita, un coche no se estropea así como así… - rió

- T-tu….¿Por qué Félix? ¿Qu- qué te hice? – solloce entre lágrimas

- Sí Vampirita, yo estropeé el coche de Ángela y llevo siguiéndote todo este tiempo a la espera de que te cansaras y quedases sola e indefensa – Félix se acercó a mí y tomo mi mentón disfrutando de ver las lágrimas en mis ojos – Vampirita, no es nada personal pequeña – lamió una de mis lágrimas – simplemente nadie me rechaza…pienso hacerte mía Vampirita y nadie me lo va a impedir… - se acercó a mi oído – Sobre lo que has hecho…tú único delito ha sido estar viva, quizás nada de esto te hubiese pasado si nunca hubieses nacido…a fin de cuentas, con tu existencia solo has traído problemas…no eres más que un error de tus padres por eso te abandonaron en el orfanato…

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Con fuerza, empujé a Félix y comencé a correr desesperada por aquel camino. Al haber tirado la linterna todo estaba aun más oscuro, me costaba ver; pero no me detenía. Tropecé, caí y grité socorro miles de veces; pero nadie me escuchó…nadie me ayudo. Nuevamente volví a caer, estaba cansada, destrozada. Mis pies habían comenzado a sangrar al perder los zapatos en la carrera, mis manos estaban rasgadas, la parte de mis rodillas del pantalón se había roto dejándolas ver quemadas, cortadas y llenas de tierra y mi cara estaba empapada en lágrimas y polvo. No podía correr más, me dolía todo y a fin de cuentas para que corría. Cuando llegase con Edward lo más seguro es que no me perdonase por el daño que le causé y que a fin de cuentas me quedase sola de nuevo, durmiendo entre unos cartones en la calle. Para que iba a luchar, para que iba a seguir adelante si Edward y yo nunca perteneceríamos al mismo mundo…

- Parece que ya te cansaste de corre Vampirita – Félix me tomó del brazo y me levantó del suelo con violencia estrellando mi espalda contra el árbol más cercano

- Por favor… - rogué – por favor…déjame…

- Vampirita, sabes que esto en el fondo me duele más a mí que a ti – respondió de manera hipócrita – pero no puedo hacer nada si el soldadito quiere marcha… - Las manos de Félix rompieron ágilmente mi camisa y sus ojos se quedaron clavados fijamente en mi pecho a la vez que ronroneaba – Estas bien dotada para ser solo una niña…

- Déjame…por favor…te lo suplico…

- Vamos Vampirita… - mordió mi cuello – esto será muy divertido, vamos a jugar…

- N-no…N-no por favor…

Félix ignoró mis súplicas y llevo una de sus manos a mi pecho mientras con la otra agarraba con fuerza mi trasero y me aprisionaba con mucha fuerza contra el árbol. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a gritar de dolor, de miedo, de desesperación mientras pataleaba e intentaba con mis manos apartar las de Félix y alejarle de mí. Me sentía tan sucia, tan impotente, él era un hombre, más alto y mucho más fuerte que yo, hiciese lo que hiciese toda resistencia resultaba inútil, estaba condenada…

Ya no aguanté más…dejé mis manos caer a mi lado y paré de dar patadas. Mis gritos callaron y lo único que hacía era llorar…No valía la pena lucha porque yo ya estaba totalmente destrozada. Sus manos siguieron bajando y subiendo por mí cuerpo, avariciosas…asquerosas, ensuciando mi blanca piel con la tierra y el sudor de su excitación. No tardó ni un solo segundo en tomar el botón de mis pantalones y quitarlos con suma violencia dejándome ver casi desnuda ante su sádica mirada. Su lengua recorrió mis heridas limpiando la sangre de mis heridas mientras sus manos seguían viajando por mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué Dios mío…por qué a mí?

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojo hasta dibujar pequeños circulitos al estrellarse en el polvoriento sendero…¿por qué?...sentía mi cuerpo rendirse, mi respiración quebrase, mi alma escapar de mi cuerpo, mi corazón partiéndose…mis ojos comenzaron lentamente a cerrarse, ya no podía aguantar más…estaba a punto de perder la conciencia…entonces…lo único que pude hacer fue susurrar…su nombre…

- Edward…

De pronto las manos de Félix y su cuerpo dejaron de aprisionarme y caí desplomada sobre el sendero. No sabía que estaba pasando, casi no podía ver ni escuchar nada; pero estaba segura que había alguien más allí, alguien más que acababa de salvarme la vida. Rota sobre el sendero observé la pelea de aquellas dos sombras entre la oscuridad, hasta que de una de ellas agarró algo y la otra cayó desplomada sobre el suelo. ¿Quién había ganado? Me pregunté y lentamente cerré los ojos e intenté abrirlos de nuevo un poco. En ese instante vi una luz…una hermosa luz al final del túnel oscuro que era mi vida; pero esta luz no era blanca como la describían en las películas, era verde, de un verde cálido y acogedor…una luz verde tan brillante e intensa…tan pura…como los ojos de Edward…y entonces…me desmayé.

* * *

**N/A:** Si, si, si entiendo que muchos de vosotros deseen matarme por haberme retrasado 4 días en actulizar; pero seguro que todos habeis sufrido alguna vez una falta de inspiración. Tenía las ideas claras; pero no la forma de ordenarla y hacer un capitulo que pudiese gustaros a todos. Finalmente espero que me perdonen porque realmente siento mucho la tardanza y que este capítulo os guste muchísimos a todos porque me esforcé mucho en el ^^. Bueno nuevamente pido disculpas por el restraso.

Ahora hablemos del capitulo un poco, ¿Que os ha parecido? personalmente a mi me encantó escribirlo. Bella toma una deseición rápida y equivocada y cuando intenta reparar sus errores Félix la atrapa e intenta abusar de ella pero...alguien la salva...¿Quién es? Creo que todos sabéis quien es jiji personalmente disfruté muchisimo escribiendo el final, me pareció muy lindo las ultimas lineas que escribí de Bella.

Bueno ahora toca adelantaros el título del proximo episodio que será...ummm...pues la verdad siento deciros que no lo tengo aun planeado el título pero si os daré con TOTAL seguridad el día que publicaré. Y será el día 22 o 23 de agosto en la tarde/noche como siempre.

Por último este capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga mía, Caro, que me hizo un comentario que realmente me gusto muchisimo y me llego mucho, por eso quiero dedicarle este episodio en el que tanto trabaje. ¡Gracias por todo Caro!

Y bueno finalmente deciros que no sabeis lo felices que me hacen vuestros reviews y que espero que sigais comentando y dadme vuestras opniones porque realmente me hacen muy feliz ¡Gracias a todos de todo corazon por leerme! y bueno veis ese botoncito ¿Porqué para concluir no me dejais un lindo reviws? esperaré ansiosa vuestras opiniones.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Besos vampiricos para todos! ;[

Att: SthelaCullen


	12. Melodía y Cena I

**Capitulo 12:**

**Melodía y Cena (I) **

Las suaves notas de la más dulce y tierna de las melodías comenzó a llegar mis oídos despertándome lentamente de ese profundo sueño en el que me había sumergido. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado y una vez mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad del lugar en el que me encontraba intenté reconocer donde estaba. Palpé la pared en busca de algún interruptor y finalmente di con él y la habitación quedo iluminada. Parecía un dormitorio. Yo estaba sobre una cama de matrimonio de cabecero forjado con el dibujo de hermosas flores. También había un ropero empotrado de hermosa y reluciente madera, un hermosos escritorio con un portátil sobre él y varias hojas de partituras de música; pero lo que más me gustó de aquella habitación eran todas esas estanterías repletas de libros y discos de vinilo de música clásica. No tenía de la más remota idea de donde me encontraba, no reconocía esa linda habitación; pero se asemejaba a la habitación de mis sueños.

Lentamente comencé a levantarme de la cama y me sonrojé fervientemente al ver que vestía una camisa de hombre que me quedaba un tanto grande, más o menos un poco más abajo de mi trasero y unos vaqueros, también de hombre, que obviamente también me quedaban muy grandes. ¿Qué había pasado con mi otra ropa? Me pregunté alterada…¿Y dónde diablos se supone que estoy? Tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, pero sobre todo…tenía miedo de saber que era lo que había sucedido, pues lo último que recordaba era estar tumbada en el bosque y alguien cargándome entre sus brazos. ¿Habría sido esa persona que me salvó la que me trajo aquí?

De pronto, nuevamente volví a escuchar esa hermosa melodía de piano y sin dudarlo comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tomé el pomo de la puerta con algo de miedo; pero rápidamente lo giré y salí al pasillo de lo que parecía ser una hogareña casita de madera. La música seguía llegando a mis oídos y por alguna extraña razón, calmaba mi corazón y me hacía sentir protegida, querida…Seguí caminando hasta el foco de la melodía y me detuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de la que provenía la música. Lentamente apoyé mi oído en la madera de la puerta; pero nunca esperé escuchar lo que escuche ni hacer lo que hice. Yo conocía esa melodía e inconscientemente mis labios se movieron tarareando la melodía.

No sé cómo, ni cuando, acabé dentro de esa habitación con los ojos cerrados y tarareando las notas de esa hermosa melodía a la vez que sonaban en el piano. El pianista no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera dejó de tocar o vaciló en alguna nota. No sabía si allí habría un piano y un pianista o solo sería una grabación, puesto que no quería abrir mis ojos; pero simplemente me dejé de llevar y seguí disfrutando de aquellas dulces y tan cálidas notas.

A los pocos instantes la melodía concluyó; pero yo seguí con los ojos cerrados. Para ser sincera, tenía algo de miedo si abría los ojos y veía que realmente existía un pianista. Esperé varios minutos, como señal para el pianista de que hablase y al menos dijese mi nombre, si es que estaba ahí; pero ningún sonido se escuchó. Aun así, supe que había alguien allí en cuanto sentí las yemas de los dedos del pianista acariciar mi mejilla.

- Estás bien…temí que no volvieses a despertar…

- Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe por unos instantes y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Esa voz, esa melodía…solo un chico podía tocar algo tan hermosa, tener una voz tan cautivadora.

- E-Edward… - susurré mientras la más hermosa de las sonrisas se dibujaba en su rostro y sin dudarlo me extrañaba entre sus fuertes brazos

- Bella…Bella – susurró una y otra vez

Yo no sabía que decir, qué hacer, mi voz se negaba a hacer acto de presencia y mis ojos comenzaban a escocer; pero aunque yo no supiese cual era la forma de actuar, parece que mi cuerpo si tenía la respuesta. Si dudarlo, mis manos se cerraron tras su espalda mi cabeza se apoyo en su pecho deleitándose con el palpitar de su corazón y mis labios articularon un ``lo siento´´ que nunca llegó a oír. Aún así, Edward parecía que no estaba enojado, al haber pensando que me perdería de seguro se había olvidado de todas esas cosas horribles que yo le había dicho y simplemente disfrutaba del tacto de mi cabello enredándose en sus dedos mientras acariciaba mi cabecita. No podía entenderlo, no podía entender como después del daño que le hice él seguía preocupándose por mí….

- Eres idiota… - articulé finalmente

- Ja, ja, ja – rió sin humor – veo que estás bien Bella – se separó lentamente de mí

- ¡N-no! – sin pensarlo volví a abrazarlo – E-Edward…por favor no me dejes…m-me siento protegida entre tus brazos

- No creo que sea correcto que estemos así… - le miré con sorpresa y los ojos llorosos – Bella…no quiero que hagas esto porque te sientas agradecida…

- No te entiendo Edward…

- La última vez que te vi me gritaste que me odiabas, que no querías saber nada más de mí y ahora me abrazas, solo porque te sientes agradecida de que ter ayudase con Félix. Te ayudé Bella, pero no para que me perdonases por eso que ni tan siquiera sé que hice sino porque…Bah…que importa… - Edward apartó su mirada y la fijo en el piano - ¿Te gusta esa… - pero no le dejé continuar, posé un dedo sobre sus labios y hablé

- Lo siento… - sus ojos me miraron sin comprender – Tanya y las demás me engañaron Edward, pensé que me habías engañado y…no entiendo como no me odias, te dije cosas horribles y después de todo lo que has hecho por mí yo sigo desconfiando y desconfiando y….haciéndote daño…Lo siento…y…gracias…me salvaste la vida Edward, primero en el casino y antes con Félix…sin ti creo que ya estaría muerta…

- Shh… - esta vez fue Edward quien me silenció con su dedo – Bella, entiendo que te cuesta confiar en los demás y no te culpo, no estoy enojado. Yo vi el coche de Ángela en la carretera y tus huellas en el sendero pero también vi otras huellas y no dudé en adentrarme a buscarte, siento no haber llegado antes de que ese tipo te hiciera daño y rompiese tus ropas , aun así…hubo algo que llamó mi atención…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Susurraste mi nombre…eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas…¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué mi nombre?

Mi cuerpo se congeló por unos instantes. Edward me había escuchado susurrar su nombre y no solo eso, sino que ahora me exigía una respuesta a por qué lo hice ¿pero qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría decir? _Obviamente no seas tan idiota de decirle que le amas _me gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza _Le has hecho mucho daño a Edward con tus palabras aun qué él lo niegue y es más que obvio que no siente nada por ti ¿o es que olvidaste lo que pasó en la casa de los Cullen? _Era cierto, Edward me había demostrado que no sentía nada por mí. Así pues, no me quedó más remedio que inventar una escusa lo más coherente posible.

- Eres el único en quién puedo confiar… - susurré mirando al suelo intentando que no se diese cuenta de mi pequeña verdad a medias

Sentí su suave mano en mi mentón levantándolo para que le mirase fijamente a esos intensos y hermosos ojos verdes. En su rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a mí. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse a un ritmo casi desenfrenado, mis mejilla se tiñeron de roja pasión y el suave roce de su naricita hacía cosquillas y provocaba que una sonrisa tierna y sincera se formase en mi rostro. Edward no decía nada, solo acariciaba mi mejilla con la yemas de sus dedos haciéndome estremecer y respiraba de manera dulce y tranquila provocando un leve hormigueó en mis labios. No estaba segura de lo que iba a pasar, si iba a besarme o solo disfrutaba de verme tan nerviosa; pero por fortuna, Edward al fin reaccionó y se inclinó hacía mí depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla y acariciando después la zona donde antes había posado sus labios.

Espero que no te haya molestado que cambiase tu ropa; pero estaba toda rota y destrozada y además estabas herida. Juro que no miré nada, solo curé tus rodillas y los cortes de tus manos y cambie tus ropas pos unas mías. ¿Te ha molestado?

- Gracias… - respondí simplemente con una sonrisa algo triste tras haberme ilusionado por un beso

- Entonces Bella, ya que todo está claro y volvemos a ser amigos que te pareces si comenzamos con lo de esta noche

- ¿Lo de esta noche? ¿A qué te refieres Edward?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Antes de llegar a la comisaría aceptaste, cenar conmigo esta noche…y no te preocupes ya lo tengo todo preparado, incluso hay un vestido para ti en la habitación. Como ves yo solo espero una respuesta – sonrió mostrándome su elegante vestimenta de traje de chaqueta

- Acepto…

La más tierna de las sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro y nuevamente sus labios volvieron a posarse en mi mejilla. Sin dudarlo tomó mi mano aun son esa hermosa sonrisa y salimos de la habitación del piano nuevamente hacía el lugar en el que desperté. Entramos sin dudarlo y Edward abrió el armario sacando un hermoso vestido de color azul. Sonrió y me lo puso por encima mirando que tal lucía en mí ese lindo vestido.

- Creo que te veras hermosa. Seguro que mucho más que con esas ropas mías – rió y comenzó a marcharse – hay un baño tras esa puerta puedes asearte un poco si lo deseas, yo iré preparando la cena. El comedor está al bajar las escaleras - me besó en frente – te espero…Isabella – sonrió y comenzó a marcharse

- ¡Edward espera! – tomé su mano - ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? ¿Después de lo que te hice aún quieres cenar conmigo?

- Bella, ya lo entenderás todo en su momento. Ahora solo arréglate. Aun que si lo deseas puedes cenar con esas ropas – rió

- No seas tonto Edward – me sonrojé – no tardaré y gracias de nuevo

Edward me respondió con una sonrisa y comenzó a marcharse dejándome sola de nuevo en aquella hermosa habitación. La verdad se me había olvidado preguntarle a Edward donde estábamos, aunque siendo consciente del dinero de su familia quizás esa casa fuese también suya. Aunque había algo que me interesaba aún más conocer, necesitaba saber, que significaba esa melodía que Edward me cantaba en el casino y que antes había tocado en aquel piano de cola negro. Aun así, por el momento, decidí que dejaría las preguntas para la cena y que era el momento de arreglarme. He de reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa, Edward acababa de invitarme a cenar, se había arreglado mucho solo para cenar conmigo ¿Acaso hoy era algún día especial? ¿O acaso él tenía pensado hacer algo especial? A fin de cuentas, esto parecía una cita.

Aun dándole vueltas a la cena, nerviosa y sonrojada, me metí en el baño y comencé a asearme. La verdad aun me sentía sucia al pensar que las manos de Félix habían estado recorriendo mi cuerpo y necesitaba limpiar ese asqueroso roce, ese contacto, esas pegajosas manos que manchaban mi blanca piel. Deje las ropas de Edward bien dobladas sobre el lavabo justo después de haberlas olido para que mi naricita se impregnara de su dulce pero para nada empalagosa fragancia. Seguidamente comencé a dejar que el agua tibia relajase y limpiase todo mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta de que mis rodillas estaban cubiertas por un poco de este liquidito para las heridas y los demás cortes estaban limpiados de la tierra y también curados.

Una vez salí de la ducha comencé a secar mi cabello con un secador que había en el baño en el que ponía ``Alice´´ y comencé a peinar mi cabello, dejándolo ondulado cayendo como una hermosa cascada sobre mis hombros y la mitad de mi espalda. Después salí del baño y busqué entre los cajones algo de ropa interior, pues conociendo a Edward de seguro tenía pensado hasta el más mínimo y vergonzoso detalle. Finalmente en el mismo lugar de donde cogió el vestido estaba la ropa interior y también una cinta plateada y unos tacones también plateados.

Lentamente comencé a vestirme con aquel lindo vestido azul que llegaba por encima de mis rodillas y era atado al cuello un poco escotado, mis tacones plateados y la cinta del pelo también plateada. Tras mirarme al espejo del baño y maquillarme ligeramente, pensé que estaba lo bastante decente como para permitirme ser la acompañante en la cena con Edward. Así pues, salí nerviosa de la habitación y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Y allí, al pie de las escaleras, con esa sonrisa tierna y deslumbrante estaba Edward. Mi miró y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad mientras extendía su mano hacia mí y me esperaba a que bajase lentamente las escaleras. Una vez llegué al pie de las escaleras, Edward tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios con dulzura depositando un dulce beso.

- Bienvenida a una noche mágica señorita Isabella…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno sé que este capitulo se me quedó muy corto en comparación con los demás; pero tengo problemas y además no estoy bien de salud, aun así quise cumplir con vosotros y teneros este pequeño pero dulce capitulo. De todos modos este capitulo tuve que cortarlo por ahí, puesto que ahora vendrá la cena y bueno muchas cosas pasarán y si no el capitulo se me habria quedado larguisimo.

Es el momento de que Bella sea feliz y bueno solo queda uno o dos capitulos más sobre la cena y un regalo muy especial por parte de Edward para Bella pero no os daré mas detalles.

Y bueno me gustaría saber si quereis un epilogo sobre esta historia n.n Realmente solo espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y que me dejeis un lindo reviews con vuestras opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias que estaré encantada de leer, de verdad no sabeis cuanto valoro vuestro apoyo, vuestras comentarios, estoy muy feliz n.n

Gracias a todos de todos corazón. Os notificaré que como ya suponeis el título del siguiente capítulo será Melodía y Cena (II) y lo tendré preparado para dentro de una semana aproximadamente si nada me lo impide.

Bueno gracias a todos por leer y espero que os guste mi historia y disfruteis de estos pocos capítulos que quedan.

Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de este mi loquito fic.

**Att: SthelaCullen**


	13. Melodía y Cena II

**Capitulo 12:**

**Melodía y Cena (II) **

Instantáneamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo pasión y mis labios se movieron en pos de pronunciar una dulces palabras que nunca llegaron a escapar de mis labios. Edward sonrió anti mi nerviosismo indicándome con su tierna mirada que le siguiese. Asentí y mordí muy nerviosa mi labio inferior sonriendo tímidamente mientras estaba tomada de su mano comencé a caminar a su lado. De pronto, Edward de detuvo frente a una hermosa puerta corredera de madera, con grandes ventanales de cristal y hermosos dibujos de rosas talladas. No sabía por qué se había detenido hasta que sus manitas se posaron en mis ojos y su suave y cálido aliento hizo cosquillas en mi oído.

- Cierra los ojos Bella…y disfruta de la sorpresa…

Obedecí y cerré mis oscuros ojos chocolate mientras Edward hacia un poco de ruido al abrir la puerta. Pude notar un poquito más de claridad; pero era una luz un poco débil semejante a la de…¿velas? Con cuidado intente abrir mis ojitos pero Edward fue mucho más rápido que yo y volvió a tapar mis ojos y susurrarme con voz muy…sensual…que no fuese mala y esperase a que todo estuviese preparado. Suspiré nerviosa y asentí levemente con la cabeza mientras mis ojos volvían a dejar de estar tapados por sus manos. Estaba complemente enamorada de Edward y esos gestos y esos susurros me hacían temblar y casi precipitarme al suelo por suerte no llegué a caerme pues no quería hacer el ridículo frente a él. De pronto un exquisito olor impregnó mis fosas nasales y escuché los pasos de Edward acercar hacia mí.

- Abre los ojos….Isabella… - cuando el pronunciaba mi nombre se sentía como pura poesía y obedecí lentamente

- Vale, morí a manos de Félix y esto tiene que ser un sueño…. – Edward rió ante mi comentario y con una servilleta de tela sobre su antebrazo hizo una reverencia.

- Bienvenida a una noche mágica e inolvidable señorita

- Gr-gracias… - tartamudeé y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor

El suelo de parqué estaba recubierto con una suave capa de pétalos de rosas rojas y algunos pétalos blancos para un dulce contraste. La mesa era estaba situada junto a la chimenea encendida y con un candelabro con un par de velas encendida. Sobre la mesa un cestito con pan, un bol de ensalada muy fresca y dos humeantes platos de sopa adornados con una hojita de romero cada uno. Edward se encaminó hacia una de las sillas, retirándola como todo un caballero para que yo tomase asiento. Me senté y él empujó la silla hasta que quede bien sentadita frente al plato de sopa. Pensé que Edward tomaría asiento también pero antes de eso colocó sobre mi falda la servilleta de tela blanca y se marchaba para volver a los pocos segundos con una botella de agua mineral y dos copas. Me sirvió primero a mí y después llego la otra copa situándola frente a su plato de sopa. Seguidamente tomó asiento frente a mí y levantó la copa.

Muchos dicen que trae mala suerte brindar con agua, pero no me apetece beber vino ni champan pues no quiero que por nada del mundo se te olvide esta velada – yo levanté mi copa con una sonrisa – brindo por tener la suerte de que la chica más hermosa haya aceptado cenar conmigo… - otra vez me volví a ruborizar y mordí levemente mi labio inferior.

- Y y-yo brindo por….por esta maravillosa velada…

- Chin, chin – susurró mientras chocaba levemente nuestras copas y ambos bebíamos un sorbo.

La cena trascurrió tranquila y perfecta, ambos charlábamos amenamente, reíamos, brindábamos por tonterías y disfrutamos simplemente de la compañía del otro. La verdad al principio de la cena estaba muy nerviosa, por lo romántico de la velada; pero en cuanto comenzamos a hablar, ya todo fue tan…perfecto. El primer plato, la sopa, era exquisita y el segundo plato de solomillo con patatas cocidas y salsa de especias. Nunca pensé que Edward supiese cocinar tan bien. Tal y como me contó, su afición por la cocina comenzó cuando Emmett, en un intento de preparar la comida para Alice y él - cuando sus padres estaban trabajando - casi le prendió fuego a la cocina. Desde ese momento Esme decidió que prefería que Edward hiciese la cena y le enseño unas recetas básicas y sencillas para la cena de sus hermanos, fue entonces, cuando descubrió que le encantaba cocinar y comenzó a ensayar y a hacer sus propios y exquisitos platos.

- Estaba todo delicioso Edward, eres un gran cocinero –Mis halagos le hicieron sonreír y que un pequeño y casi inapreciable rubor tiñese sus mejillas

- Me alegra que te haya gustado Bella.

Lentamente se levantó de la mesa y recogió todos los platos. Me intenté levantar para ayudarle; pero el simplemente negó suavemente con tu cabeza y depositó un beso en mi frente para que no me moviese de mi lugar. No pude negarle nada, solo me acomodé un poco en la silla y miré tímidamente mi rodillas apartando su intensa mirada verde esmeralda de mis rostro nuevamente sonrojado. Edward no tardó en venir al poco tiempo con una copa de helado de nata con virutas de chocolate, sirope de caramelo y un tubito de galleta. Cuando veía esos suculentos platos no paraba de preguntarme si estaba en la casa de Edward o en un restaurante de 5 tenedores o quizás, es que tenía a un chef escondido en la cocina.

Edward volvió a situarse frente a mí y con una cucharilla comenzó a comerse su helado, casi me mata de un paro cardíaco cuando humedeció sus labios con la nata y los lamio un poquito para retirarla. No sabía si sus provocaciones eran intencionadas y simplemente fue un accidente, solo sabía que mis sonrojo tuvo que ser más que evidente cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Rápidamente, deseando que la tierra me tragase, tomé la cucharilla y probé el rico helado que, como todo lo demás, también estaba delicioso. Mientras comía el helado, disfrutaba admirando la leña arder en el fuego de la chimenea y escuchando los pequeños que emitía. En el orfanato también había una chimenea enorme en el salón y las noches de invierno me gustaba acurrúcame frente al fuego encendido pues siempre me trasmitía una paz infinita. Nunca entendí muy bien por qué, pero las cuidadoras decían que posiblemente antes de llegar al orfanato en mi casa hubiese una chimenea como esa.

- ¿En qué piensas Bella? – preguntó Edward haciéndome bajar de las nubes

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – pregunté algo confundida – E-en nada, solo que, me gusta mucho admirar el fuego de la chimenea, me hace sentir bien…

- Entonces veo que escogí la casa indicada. – sonrió

- ¿La casa indicada?

- Bella llevas aquí ya mucho tiempo y ni tan siquiera sabes dóndes estás – rió

- Soy algo despistada… - susurré avergonzada

- Mis padres nos regalaron a cada uno una casa, un espacio solo para nosotros. La casa de Emmett está en la ciudad, es un chalet con piscina cerca del centro de más ambiente, le gusta mucho ir de fiestas. La de Alice esta cerca del centro comercial, es enorme y muy moderna y con habitaciones que son roperos para ella y la mía esta en el bosque, junto al lago, es una cabaña de madera, no muy lujosa pero si muy acogedora y tranquila. Mis hermanos me ofrecieron sus casas pero yo sabía que está sería la que más te gustase. Bienvenida a mi casa Bella

No podía creérmelo ¡¿Pero cuánto dinero tenía la familia Cullen? Tardé varios segundo en salir de mi asombro pero en cuanto lo hice me dediqué a dar un vistazo rápido a mí alrededor. Esta casa era muy dele estilo de Edward, tranquila, hogareña; pero a la vez estaba muy bien cuidada, con lujos y muy hermosa. Estaba claro que él me conocía a la perfección. Aun admirando la casa, tomé nuevamente otra cucharadita del helado y otra más. Ese helado estaba demasiado rico como para dejarlo a medias y desperdiciarlo. Lo que no entendía es porqué Edward había apartado un poco su copa de helado y comenzaba lentamente a inclinarse hacia mí. _¿Q-que es lo que pre-pretende con e-ello? _ Gritó muy nerviosa la vocecita de mi cabeza. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente paralizada y ni tan siquiera era capaz de abrir y cerrar mi boca o de decir un leve detente, aun que la verdad no deseaba que se detuviese. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los míos y su respiración hacía cosquillas.

- E-Edward….

Articulé al fin; pero él solo sonrió de manera torcida y siguió acercándose. Finalmente hice lo inevitable, cerré mis ojos lentamente y esperé el eterno y dulce contacto de sus labios. Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que los había sentido aquella noche en el casino y extrañaba lo que su roce provocaba en mi cuerpo. Pero de pronto y en contra de todo pronósticos, sus labios nunca llegaron a rozar los míos, sino que se posaron en mi naricita haciéndome cosquillas cuando la puntita de su lengua lamio con cuidado la puntita de mi nariz. Sin poder evitarlo abrí rápidamente mis ojos y Edward se alejó un poco mirándome fijamente con una picara sonrisa que dejaba ver sus relucientes dientes.

- Lo siento, tenías un poquito de helado ahí y en mi familia se nos enseñó que está muy mal desperdiciar la comida…

Refunfuñé un poquito mientras mordía mi labio inferior y hacia que la melodiosa risa de Edward inundase todo el lugar. Al parecer Edward disfrutaba mucho de ponerme nerviosa, así que ahora me tocaba a mí ponerle nervioso a él. Me incliné sobre la mesa tal y como Edward había hecho con anterioridad y tomé una cucharadita de su helado.

- Di ahhh~~ - le pedí y Edward obedeció abriendo su boquita.

Introduje la cucharilla en su boca y el saboreó el helado como si aún estuviese más delicioso que antes. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo; al parecer a él también le ponía nervioso mi cercanía, poco importaba en realidad ya si me amaba o no, yo estaba feliz simplemente disfrutando de ver ese hermoso color en sus mejillas. Él era tan dulce y esta velada era tan perfecta, que no deseaba estropearla con mis tontos sentimientos.

Mientras yo andaba sumida en mis pensamientos, Edward tomó la misma cucharadita que antes había introducido yo en su boca y tomó otro poquito de helado acercándolo a mi boquita para ser él esta vez quien me diese de comer a mí. Obedecí, y como una niña pequeña abrí mi boquita mientras Edward me daba el helado. Entre sonrisas, y dándonos de comer poquito a poco el uno al otro, terminamos al fin de comer las dos copas de helado y recogimos la mesa. Edward me mando al salón mientras el guardaba los platos en el lavavajillas y yo volví a sentarme frente a la chimenea. Sé que ya lo había dicho; pero adoraba el calor del fuego.

- ¿Disfrutaste de la cena Bella?

De pronto, los brazos de Edward me rodearon y tu bien formado torno quedo pegado a mi espalda. Yo no dije nada, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y me acurruqué un poco mejor entre sus brazos. Se estaba tan bien sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón acelerado y las suaves notas de aquella dulce melodía mientras cantaba en mi oído. Otra vez esa melodía, la había escuchado en el casino, en el piano cuando Edward tocaba y nuevamente ahora _¿Qué era esa melodía?_ Esa pregunta siempre rondaba por mi cabeza.

- Edward…esa canción ¿cuál es?

- ¿Cuál?... – me abrazo con un poquito más de fuerza - ¿esta? – nuevamente comenzó a cantar poniéndome muy nerviosa y tomando mi mentón para girar un poquito mi cabeza y mirarme a los ojos – La inspiraste tú, en el casino. La primera vez que dormiste entre mis brazos…no hagas preguntas ahora…solo te diré que me la inspiró mi corazón…

Nuevamente me sonrojé y esta vez fui yo la que comenzó a acercar nuestros rostros lentamente. Antes de cerrar mis ojitos vi como los de Edward también comenzaban a cerrarse. _¿era es una invitación? ¡qué más da si lo es o no, tienes la oportunidad de besar a Edward Cullen! _Me gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza y obviamente le hice caso. Me acerqué un poco más a los tentadores labios de Edward mientras su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Esto era como estar soñando, él quería besarme, como dije antes ay no me importo saber lo que Edward sentía, porque necesitaba volver a sentirme tan querida como aquella noche en la que nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez. Su respiración tranquila comenzó a hacer cosquillas en mis labios una de mis manos había descubierto cuan divertido era jugar el suave cabello de Edward entre mis dedos. No estaba segura si debía continuar o no, puesto a que a fin de cuentas Edward me preguntó la primera vez en el casino. Abrí un poco mis labios para preguntarle que era lo que deseaba pero ni tiempo me dio a terminarlos de entreabrir cuando su mano se poso tras mi cabecita y me atrajo a él terminando de acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

Aun no encuentro las palabras exactas para describir ese beso, era pura ternura, dulzura, pero a la vez era necesidad, era deseo y era… ¿amor? Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras sus labios seguían acariciando los míos. Era mágico, perfecto. Sentía el calor de la chimenea frente a nosotros y el calor de uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y su torso pegado un poco a mi espalda mientras yo me giraba un poquito entre sus brazos para tener mejor acceso a sus labios. Quise que el tiempo se detuviese, que sus labios nunca dejasen los míos y ese eterno y hermoso contacto durase para siempre. Por desgracia eso no sucedió y sus labios lentamente fueron abandonando los míos. Con lentitud fui abriendo mis ojos y cuando lo hice me tope con la llama ardiente de los ojos de Edward clavados en los míos.

- Bella….yo…ven conmigo por favor…

Edward se levantó tomando mi manita con cariño y comenzó a caminar hacia saber donde. Yo simplemente de dejé llevar, a fin de cuenta, aún estaba conmocionada por ese beso. Vi como caminábamos hacia las escalaras pero en lugar de subirlas fuimos hacia una puertecita que había a la derecha de estas. Edward intentó abrirla con rapidez pero el picaporte se le resistió un poco, parecía impaciente, más que eso, estaba nervioso. Finalmente logró abrir la puertecita y tiro con suavidad de mi sacándome de la casa y cerrando la puerta. Si antes había creído que la sala donde cenamos era hermosa, esto era como estar en el cielo.

Habíamos salido a la patre trasera de la casa y tal y como Edward me dijo, esta comunicaba a un pequeño lago, lo que no me dijo fue lo demás. Desde el porche donde estábamos hasta la orilla del lago había sobre el césped una hermosa alfombra blanca formada con pétalos de rosas que llegaba hasta la orilla de aquel hermoso lago, a ambos lados del camino de rosas había dentro de pequeñas burbujas de cristal una vela encendida a fin de que no causase ningún incendio. Admiré el paisaje unos segundos más hasta que Edward extendió su mano nuevamente hacia mí.

- Acompáñame Bella…hay algo que tengo que decirte….

Incapaz de negarme a esa dulce sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, tomé su cálida mano y comencé a caminar a su lado sobre los pétalos de rosas blancas. No paraba de mirar a mi alredor, de admirar aquel tan hermoso paisaje típico de un sueño o una película de Disney, era mágico, era maravilloso y era perfecto porque Edward estaba conmigo. Seguimos caminando lentamente y de pronto paramos justo a la orilla de aquel hermoso lago justo cuando el agua comenzaba a casi mojar la pintita de los dedos de mis pies. Mire un segundo más aquel tranquilo lago y después miré a Edward.

Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad pero a vez había una chispa de miedo y nerviosismo. Ahora yo también comenzaba a ponerme muy nerviosa, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Edward. Sí, me había besado pero… ¿Qué pasaba con todo lo sucedido la noche anterior? ¿Por qué huyó entonces si el también me ama?

Ya nada tenía sentido pero poco importó cuando Edward tomó uno de los pétalos que había sobre el césped.

- La vida es como el agua Bella…a veces esta en calma, es clara, armoniosa y perfecta.; pero a veces… - lanzó otro pétalo – se topa co impedimentos que la alteran, la confunden y la perturban…pero por suerte, hay personas que pueden ayudar a recuperar esa vida perfecta – introdujo su mano en el agua y sacó el pétalo - Bella, quiero que me dejes ser aquel que retire tus pétalos del agua. Quiero ser quién cure tu dolor, quién sane tus heridas. Quiero…serlo todo para ti. – Edward tomo una de mis manos y la acaricio con dulzura – Isabella…desde que te vi en aquel casino por primera vez, desde que me dejaste perderme en tus ojos color del chocolate, desde que me susurraste tu nombre de aquella forma tan tímida. Simplemente desde que me dejaste ver esa linda sonrisa – acaricio con su dedo mis labios – No te imaginas ni tan siquiera como es que me conquistas cada día. Me encanta ver los pequeños hoyuelos que se forman en tus mejillas cuando sonríes, como tus mejillas se tiñen de carmín, cuando susurrabas mi nombre en sueños en el casino, como tus deditos acarician mis cabellos y recorren mi mejilla, como me abrazas cuando te sientes sola. Me canta cada parte de ti desde que cabecita hasta la puntita de los dedos de tus pies. Isabella…cierra los ojos… - lentamente obedecí – ya puedes abrirlos… -susurro al cabo de unos minutos y vi casi con los ojitos inundados en lágrimas de felicidad como con los pétalos de rosas sobre los cuales había depositado pequeñas piedrecitas para que no se fuesen, había escrito… - Te amo… -susurro en mi odio con infinita dulzura – sé que ayer, quizás era el momento de decirlo y créeme que no aguantaba las ganas de confesarte mis sentimientos; pero cuando llamo Jacob y me deseo suerte para hoy, pensé que esta idea era más linda para abrirte mi corazón. Así que dime Bella…¿me harías el chico más feliz del mundo correspondiéndome y siendo mi novia?

- Yo…yo… - no tenía palabras, no podía creerme lo que estaba sucediendo y un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojitos

- Bella, no importa si no sientes lo mismo yo…

No le dejé terminar, simplemente cerré mis ojos y le besé. Le besé como si el mañana no existiese demostrándole con un gesto los que las palabras se quedaban escasas para definir. Edward no dudó en tomar mi cintura atrayéndome a él y besándome con tanta dulzura; pero a la vez con tanto cariño, con tanto amor. Le amaba, le amo y le amare durante toda la eternidad.

Lentamente nuestros labios se separaron con un poco de dificultad, puesto que ninguno de los dos quería que ese beso finalizase nunca. Los ojos de Edward me miraban esperando mi respuesta así que tomé su rostro en mis manos y susurré.

- Eran lágrimas de felicidad, porque nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que ser tu novia, porque… - me puse de puntillas y susurre en su oído – Te amo Edward…

Las palabras sobraron y Edward simplemente volvió a besarme. Aún era tan mágico tan irreal cuando sus labios y los míos se unían de esa forma tan mágica y perfecta. Estábamos destinados para encajar a la perfección, para amarnos como nunca nadie será capaz de amar. La luna llena desde el firmamento contemplaba nuestro amor, el agua a nuestro lado reflejaba nuestros cuerpos unidos, el bosque callaba solo para nosotros y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma aún no eran capaces de aceptar que al fin pudiese ser feliz, que al fin ya no estuviese sola, que dentro de nada sería Isabella Cullen y que todo hubiese comenzado cuando yo, simplemente era Isabella la huérfana, el _**premio de una partida de póker**_.

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, de verdad me merezco que ni tan siquiera querais leer este capítulo por todo el tiempo que tarder en actualizar; pero tuve problemas con el word y no me dejaba escribir, y un tio mio fallecio y era bastante dificil escribir algo tienro y dulce cuando mi estado de ánimo era mas bien todo lo contrario. Aún así, ya me encuentro mucho mejor y me esforcé muchisimo para que este capítulo fuese perfecto, creo que me quedo un poco/ muy cursi; pero a fin de cuentas Edward es muy tierno e intente que su velada fuese perfecta, algo pícara y divertida y a la vez dulce, tierna y muy romántica. Personalmente estoy muy feliz, creo que me quedó un buen capitulo y una bonita historia.

Simplemente espero que ustedes hayais disfrutado tanto de este fic como yo y no os preocupeis que aunque esto parezaca una despedida no lo es. A petición vuestra haré un epilogo creo que sera un poco POV Edward y POV Bella y tal vez haya otra pequeña intervención a manos de la pequeña Reneesme; pero aún no es nada seguro, solo que como máximo me tardare una semana y media puesto que ya estoy de más animos y el pensar que a ustedes os gusta lo que escribo me da ánimos para continuar.

De verdad gracias a todos y me gustaria hacer algo para ustedes, así que todos aquellos que deseen que les dedique el epilogo que me lo digan en su reviews y me indiquen el nomnre al que quiereis que lo dedique. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo incondicional hasta el último momento.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que me dejeis un lindo reviews con vuestras opiniones. Nos vemos en el epilogo de este fic que tanto disfrute escribiendo.

De nuevo gracias y no os olvideis decidme si quereis que os lo dedique.

Mil besos vampiricos para todos ;[

Att: SthelaCullen


	14. Epilogo: Bolitas de papel

**EPILOGO:**

**Bolitas de papel.**

Eras de noche, pero no una noche cualquiera, hacía apenas unos minutos mi vida había cambiado de manera tan radical que aún pensaba que de un momento ahora despertaría; pero es que… ¡Dios mío! ¡Acababa de casarme con Edward Cullen!

Todo había comenzado hacía unas horas. Alice y Rosalie estaban en la de Edward, en la que ahora vivíamos juntos, correteando de arriba para abajo retocando mi cabello, peinando incluso mis pestañas y acicalando el hermoso vestido blanco. Hacía 6 años ya desde el incidente del casino, Edward ya había cumplido 23 años y estaba comenzando a trabajar con su padre como médico y yo aun tenia 22 pero no tardaría en cumplir los 23 y terminar mi carrera de literatura, muchos decían que aun éramos jóvenes; pero yo no pude negarme a esa hermosa petición de matrimonio que Edward me hizo en una cena bajo la luz de la luna y a esa intensa mirada suya que encandilaba a cualquiera.

Como decía, todo fue muy rápido el día de hoy y las tres estábamos bellísimas. Alice con un vestidito hasta las rodillas rosa pálido de palabra de honor con una cintita de color blanca bajo el pecho, unos tacones también blancos y su cabello liso con las puntas hacia fuera. Rosalie por su parte, vestía un traje rojo hasta el suelo pero con una raja que dejaba a la vista toda su pierna derecha, era agarrado al cuello y con escote muy seductor, su melena rubia estaba peinada con hermosos tirabuzones que le llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus pechos y adornado con una cinta negra al igual que sus tacones. Ambas estaban muy hermosas; pero por primera vez, yo me vi en aquel espejo mucho más linda que ellas dos. Mi cabello chocolate estaba rizado hasta casi mi cintura, y adornado con una diadema de circonitas que me había regalado la madre de Edward junto con unos pendientes a juego, el vestido era diseño de Alice que hacia juego con el anillo de compromiso que Edward me había regalado. Simplemente me veía perfecta por una vez, perfecta para Edward…

Una vez estuvimos todas listas nos montamos en el mercedes de Carlisle y fuimos hacia la iglesia. Un camino de rosas llegaba hasta el altar donde mi esposo me estaba esperando con su traje de chaqueta y una rosa blanca en el bolsillo e su chaqueta. Toda fue tan precioso, tan perfecto, y el escuchar a Edward decir el ``si quiero´´ me hizo estremecer. Sonó tan cargado de amor, tan dulce, tan tierno y tan perfecto que…

- Edward… - suspiré

- ¿Pasa algo mi amor? – gritó Edward desde abajo

- No nada solo pensaba en el día de hoy…

- No tardaré en subir a la habitación Bella estoy terminando unos…asuntos…

_Creo que es mejor que dejes de recordar o te acabara dando algo Bellita _Me gritó la vocecita de mi cabeza. Pero me era imposible que este día se me olvidara y quería seguir pensando en todos esos lindos detalles. Como cuando salimos de la iglesia y fuimos al banquete de bodas. Recordaba como Edward me tomaba de la cintura haciéndome apoyar mi cabecita en su pecho y bailando al compás de la melodía que Edward compuso para mí cuando nos conocimos. Todo fue tan mágico tan perfecto…

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la cama lo mejor que pude con el vestido de novia puesto. Aun recordaba la primera vez que Edward y yo pasamos la noche juntos, dormiditos y abrazados en nuestra cama debido a que mi me daba miedo dormir sola con el ruido de los truenos; pero desde esa noche, ya no pude volver a dormir sola, siempre me inventaba una excusa, cualquiera, solo para dormir con Edward. Aunque el no era tonto, y obviamente se dio cuenta de que me gustaba dormir entre sus brazos y llegó la noche en que ya no tuve que inventarme nada sino que el solito me susurro si quería dormir con él que a fin de cuentas éramos pareja.

La cama aun conservaba en la almohada el olor a almendras amargas de su champú y el de su masculina colonia y a la vez mezclado con su olor. Hundí, sin poder resistirme, mi carita en la almohada y cerré mis ojitos dejándome embriagar por su olor dulce pero nunca empalagoso. De pronto, cuando intenté hundir aún más mi rostro mi nariz chocó con algo duro.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Susurré tocando la zona de la almohada en la que Edward dormía.

Al parecer bajo la funda de la almohada había algo, que por lo que pude tocar era rectangular, como un libro pero no muy gordo. Sin dudarlo, metí mis manitas bajo la funda de la almohada y tiré de aquello que Edward escondía. ¿Qué era? ¿Y porqué estaba oculto? Finalmente logré sacar el pequeño libro de terciopelo negro de la almohada y li miré de arriba abajo con un poco de miedo a abrirlo y ver que había en tu interior. Acaricie la tapa de terciopelo admirando su textura y tocando las letras en color plata de E.C que había escritas. _¿E.C? _ pensé _Edward Cullen…_ sí, esto era de Edward; pero ¿Qué era?

- ¿Edward te queda mucho? – pregunté para ver si me daba tiempo a abrir y leer aquel librito

- Un poco, no seas impaciente Bella… - escuché su risa

- Bien, tenía tiempo para investigar; pero tenía tiempo. Sin dudarlo abrí el librito por una página al azar y lo primero que leí fue la frase de…._querido diario…_

**_Quiero diario:_**

**_Sí, se que hace tres años te dije que no volverías a saber de mi porque ya era un niño grande pero es que necesito contarle a alguien, o a algo en su defecto, como es que me siento. Hoy vi a un ángel, por desgracia ese ángel lloraba y necesitaba mi ayuda; pero como todo un caballero la salve. Sé que sonara cursi en cuanto lo escriba; pero quiero que ella me vea como su príncipe azul y noche tras noche volveré a ese casino solo para verla, para ganar esa partida y poder ser tan importante para ella como ella se ha convertido en el centro de mi mundo para mí…_**

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar un poquito al leer el principio de aquellas 5 páginas que Edward dedicaba solo al primer día que me vio. Pasé las páginas siendo consciente de que no podría leer todo el diario antes de que Edward llegase a la habitación por lo que me conformaría con leer algunas partes. Volví a ver nuevamente las letras de..._querido diario… _escritas con su pulcra y hermosa letra y volví a leer de nuevo.

**_Querido diario:_**

**_Escribiría mil palabras sobre cuan maravilloso fue estar esta noche a su lado. Al principio estaba asustada, ese veía dulce e indefensa como una pequeña, gritaba e intentaba mostrarme su firmeza; pero sus manitas temblaban y yo sabía que solo necesita que alguien le diese cariño, le demostrase que podía confiar en que las cosas se solucionarían y yo quería ser ese alguien. Por suerte, al fin conseguí que confiase un poquito en mí y la consolé…no puedo describir lo que sentí cuando ella se quedo dormida entre mis brazos y una hermosa nana comenzó a escaparse de mis labios…esta chica…me estaba enamorando…_**

Sentí una lagrimita resbalar por mi mejilla. Él era tan lindo, desde el primer momento se enamoró de mí. Sin poder evitarlo seguí pasando páginas y de pronto algo en concreto llamó mi atención, en una pagina, su letra estaba algo temblorosa y esta ni tan siquiera comenzó con lo de querido diario sino con…

**_Hola, sé que así no es como se empieza un diario pero es que la verdad ni tan siquiera se como puedo estar escribiendo ahora. ¿Qué por qué? Digamos que Bella no se valora lo suficiente y que las ropas del casino ni tan siquiera marcaban un 10% de su escultural y suave cuerpo. ¡No es lo que piensas!_**

**_Bella…ella es tan idiota que pensó no sé que cosa sobre Tanya y se escapó huyendo de mí. Cuando yo regresaba hacia mi casa con intención de relajarme un poco conduciendo vi el coche de Ángela frente a un carril bici y unas pisadas en el suelo, por el tamaño de los piececitos y el aroma al champú de fresas que aún impregnaban el lugar, deduje que Bella se había adentrado sola y preocupado comencé a seguirla; pero nunca esperé ver como Félix volví a intentar violarla, mi sangre hirvió y no pude evitar atacar a Félix para proteger al amor de mi existencia y más aún, cuando lo ultimo que salió de entre sus suaves labios, cuando creía que ella me odiaba, fue…mi nombre…Sin dudarla la salvé y la tomé en brazos llevándola hasta mi coche. Seguidamente fuimos a mi casa y es aquí cuando comienza mi…``problemita´´. _**

**_Sus ropas estaban muy sucias y sus rodillas con cortes al igual que sus manos. Así que después de pensarlo mucho, comencé a deshacerme, con cuidado de no despertarla, de sus ropas…se veía tan sexy son su ropita interior que… ¡Edward contrólate! Como decía cure sus heridas con cuidado le puse unas ropas mías. Rozar su piel con la yema de mis dedos era como acariciar el terciopelo, como el tacto una nube…tan suave, tersa, cálida y tan...perfecta…ella era tan hermosa y demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad…Ahora solo me queda decir…que necesito una ducha muy helada._**

No pude evitar que una tierna y tímida sonrisa curvase mis labios, ¿Tan mal lo había pasado Edward como para ni tan siquiera poder describirlo? ¿Cómo para tener que darse una ducha helada? Sonreí, pues por mi loca cabecita había pasado un idea un tanto arriesgada pero que sería bastante divertida y todo hay que decirlo, también seria muy excitante. Volví a sonreír y dejando el diario abierto a plena vista me tumbé en la camita y esperé ansiosa que Edward regresase de lo que estaba haciendo abajo y que tanto tiempo le estaba llevando. De pronto, tal y como si hubiese leído mi mente, sus pasos firmes comenzaron a hacer eco en la escalera.

- Bella cierra los ojos… - obedecí a su petición y escuché como se movía por la habitación – Ábrelos… - volví a seguir sus indicaciones.

Edward estaba frente a mí con un la mas tierna y a la vez pícara de sus sonrisas y entre sus manos una copa de helado idéntica a la que preparó la noche que se declaro y comenzamos a ser novios.

- ¿Qué es esto Edward? – pregunté divertida tomando la cucharilla entre mis dedos y tomando un poquito de helado – Tan rico como la primera vez – susurré

- Y tu tan torpe como la primera vez…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Edward se fui inclinando lentamente hacia mí - ¿Sabes porque prepare helado? Porque me recuerda que gracias a él, fui capaz de probar la nata de tus labios...y por lo recuerdo…sé que estaba delicioso…

Sin dudarlo, sin pedir permiso y sin que ni tan siquiera me hubiese imaginado sus intenciones…sus labios se posaron sobre lis míos con infinita dulzura, con amor, como todos esos besos que durante estos 6 años habíamos compartido. Edward era la ternura personificada, la dulzura, el amor, no podía imaginar a un chico mejor con el que compartir el resto de mi vida. Además, él seguía siendo tan tímido como para recurrir a un helado para probar mis labios de esa forma tan…pícara…No sé de que forma ambos acabamos tumbados sobre la cama; pero cuando sentí una de las manos de Edward jugueteando con los botones de la espalda de mi traje de novia, le detuve y eso le dejó algo confuso.

- ¿Sucede algo mi amor?

- No Edward…no es nada solo que antes subiendo las escaleras me dañe mis manitas y las rodillas…creo que me corté…

- ¿Estás… - le silencié con un dedito sobre sus labios

- Sí…estoy perfectamente…solo me preguntaba si podrías ayudar a quitarme el vestido y curar mis heridas…eso si, intenta no distraerte con el tacto suave, terso y cálido de mi piel

En cuanto terminé de pronunciar esas palabras Edward supo a que me refería y miró hacia la almohada disimuladamente; pero se fijó en que en la mesita de noche, estaba su diario abierto y justo por esa página. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y desvió su mirada nervioso y mordiendo su labio inferior. Se veía tan sexy….

- ¿Lo has leído verdad? – susurró cerrando el diario – Que cruel eres Bella – dijo fingiendo estar indignado – creó que te mereces un castigo…

Sus labios volvieron a acariciar los míos; pero esta vez era puro fuego, pura pasión. Enredé mis deditos en su cabello cobrizo y le atraje lo más posible a mí. Sentí el blandido colchón contra mi espalda y solo pude susurrar un breve te amo. En esta noche tan maravillosa de mi boda, mientras los rallitos de la luna se colaban por la ventana iluminando nuestros cuerpos y las manitas de Edward acariciaban mi mejilla…estaba segura de que esta noche…sería mágica e inolvidable…y que de ella nacería el fruto de nuestro amor eterno.

* * *

**Renesmee POV **

- ¡Renesmee Cullen Swan! – La profesora de historia me lanzó un tiza que me dio de pleno en la frente

- ¡Auch! – me quejé acariciando mi frente

- Nada de quejas Señorita Cullen, lleva toda la hora distraída si no le gusta mi clase hay tiene la puerta, puede marcharse cuando lo desee

- Lo siento profesora, no volverá a ocurrir

-Eso espero…

La señorita cara rana se volvió a girar hacia la pizarra y continuar con su aburrida clase de historia. ¿Cómo quería que no me distrajese si se pasaba toda la hora hablando y hablando y sin dejarnos ni tan siquiera preguntar en clase las dudas? Si es que era una tortura…De pronto una bolita de papel me golpeó en la cabeza, la cogí y desdoblé hasta leer en ella otra de sus notas: _Porque adoro ver como tus ojos brillan y tu boquita se abre ligeramente siempre que estás distraída…_Desde hacía ya unas semanas siempre en clases cuando menos me lo esperaba alguien me lanzaba una bolita de papel con una nota igual de linda como esa; pero siempre sin firma. En la primera nota que era más como una carta, decía que no tenía valor a decirme todas las cosas que posteriormente escribiría, que era demasiado maravillosa y que nunca me fijaría en un chico como él.

Tras esas notas, me pasé días intentando adivinar de quien se trataba, en mi clase había 11 chicos, tenía claro que no se trababa ni de James ni de Laurent , pues era unos idiotas que nunca serían capaces de escribir algo tan lindo, eso dejaba la lista en 9, tampoco podía ser Benjamin, Eleazar ni Peter pues ambos tenían novia y estaban súper enamorados, eso dejaba la lista en 6: Seth, Nahuel, Garrett, Stefan, Alec y el último pero no menos importante Jacob.

La verdad estaba muy confusa, de los 6 posibles chicos que podían ser todos eran muy guapos, guapísimos más bien y encantadores. Aunque Jacob…él era un tanto extraño, bueno más bien reservado y aunque sus fracciones mostraban a un chico guapísimo, sus gafas de culo de botella y sus ropas parecidas a las de la beneficencia le empeoraban; pero solo físicamente, porque por las pocas, casi nulas palabras que había tenido con él había descubierto que era un chico maravilloso y muy dulce; pero no podía pensar que se tratara de él… no podía ser… ¿No?

Las clases finalizaron y al fin pude bostezar y desperezarme con tranquilidad. Las clases de historia me dejaban muy cansada. Me desperecé y cuando abrí los ojos me vi rodeada de los seis posibles chicos que me mandaban las notas.

- ¡Ey Nessie! ¿Qué me dices te apuntas esta tarde a ir La Push? - me preguntó Seth con una radiante sonrisa

- ¿La Push? Pues…sí supongo que sí, le diré a mis padres y eso… - vi a Jacob solo detrás de nosotros y sin poder evitarlo al verle tan solito levanté mi manita y le llame – ¡Jake! – yo mismo le apodé así - ¿Te vienes a la Push?

- Lo siento Renesmee pero ya le dije a los chicos que no – me dedicó una tímida sonrisa – tengo que hacer el trabajo de cómo se conocieron mis padres que se me hizo muy tarde y hay que entregarlo mañana…

- E-El trabajo… ¡Mierda se me olvido! - grité llevando mis manitas a mi cabeza - ¡chicos lo siento no puedo ir me marcho corriendo a casa que voy a suspender!

Le di un beso en la mejilla a todos y cada uno de ellos y cuando llegué a Jacob, por algún motivo extraño, mis labios hicieron cosquillas y en mi estomago revoloteó una extraña mariposa al contacto de mis labios en su morena piel. Me retiré rápidamente de su lado, grité un adiós y salí corriendo _¿qué era lo que me había pasado? Nunca antes había sentido ese cosquilleo en mis labios al besar a nadie en la mejilla, y eso que todos mis amigos les doy pequeños besos como saludo. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me había pasado eso con Jacob?_ Agité mi cabeza con fuerza intentando retirar de mi mente los estúpidos y raros sentimientos que había sentido de pronto de por ese chico…_ ¿sentimientos? ¡¿Pero que dices Nessi?_

Llegué al aparcamiento y busque mi mini cooper rojo que destacaba entre todos los coches normales del aparcamiento. Es lo que tenía ser la hija del mejor médico y de una exitosa novelista, el dinero sobraba en mi casa. Me monté en mi amado coche y comencé a salir del aparcamiento; pero en cuanto estaba apunto de salir Jacob se cruzó delante a mi.

- ¡Cuidado! – Frené de golpe - ¿¡Jacob estás idiota!

- Y-yo lo siento Renesmee… - se disculpó y me miró con una carita tan tierna tras esas gafas de culo de baso que me fue imposible no dedicarle una sonrisa

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Mi coche se estropeó y tengo que llegar pronto a casa o me regañan. De veras siento lo sucedido Renes…

- Nessi, mis amigos me llaman Nessie. Anda sube, te acercaré a tu casa.

- ¿Pero no tenías que hacer el trabajo?

- ¡Es verdad! Pero… - le miré de arriba abajo con curiosidad quería saber como eran sus padres. Quizás eran pobres o algo, y yo pudía ayudarles – quiero acercarte a casa, ¿Le vas a negar algo a una dama? Además, puedo llamar a mis padres y hacemos la tarea juntos. ¿Qué te parece? Me vendría bien algo de ayuda soy muy mala escribiendo redacciones.

- Pero… - el me miró algo perplejo

- Porfiii~~ hazlo por tu nueva mejor amiga – le sonreí de nuevo

- Esta bien… - Jacob miró al suelo muy tímido y después se montó en mi coche.

Se veía como un perrito apaleado con esos ojitos oscuros tan lindos y su cabello negro alborotado por el viento que hacía en la calle. De pronto, se retiró las gafas para limpiarla, al parecer tenía una pestaña en ellas. Nunca antes me había fijado de ese modo en él; pero era guapísimo, sus ojos se veían mucho más lindos ahora y su rostro era muy masculino y sexy. _¡Nessi concéntrate en la carreta y deja de mirarle!_ _¿¡Qué te pasa idiota? ¡¿Desde cuando miras así a Jacob?_ Me gritó mi cabecita. El resto del camino fue muy tranquilo, escuchábamos música y me di cuenta que tenía bastante cosas en común con Jacob. No entendía muy bien porque me estaba comportando así; pero me gustaba estar con él.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a su casa y para mi sorpresa. ¡Era enorme! Más pequeña que la mía sí; pero mas grande que la de cualquiera. Me bajé del coche con los ojitos abiertos como plato y mi boca ligeramente abierta: De pronto, noté la manita de Jacob en mi mentón y cerró mi boquita.

- Creo que ahora tienes muchas preguntas – sonrió – aunque no lo creas mi familia es muy adinerada, mi padre Jacob Black es el jefe de policía y mi madre es una abogada de prestigio.

- Pe-pero entonces ¿por qué esas ropas?

- Te parecerá una broma o una tontería; pero antes, de venir aquí yo vivía en Phoenix. A mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo tras ayudar en un caso muy importante de un casino donde conoció a mi madre. Yo nací al poco tiempo allí, en Phoenix – Tomó mi manita y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada – En el instituto era muy popular , todos querían ser mis amigos, siempre había alguien en mi casa jugando conmigo a la pley; pero un día todo cambió. Fui al baño y cuando regresaba a mi habitación escuché a los chico decir que el único motivo por el que estaban conmigo era por mi dinero…me deprimí mucho y le supliqué a mis padres que nos mudásemos. Como ellos querían regresar aquí volvimos y yo decidí que ya no quería ser mas el chico rico con el que estuviesen los demás por el dinero, me cerré en mi mismo, me hice más tímido y extrovertido y cambie mis ropas. Así a gente me querría por lo que soy…

Sin poder evitarlo me lance a sus brazos y le abracé con muchísima fuerza. No sabía que lo había pasado tan mal. Por suerte ahora contaba con Seth y los demás y ellos si eran sus amigos de verdad y le apoyaban siempre. Además también contaba conmigo. Él no lo dudó y me correspondió el abrazo con mucha fuerza apoyando su cabecita en mi hombro y oliendo el aroma de mi champú. No puedo definir que es lo que sentí en el momento en que sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla y su sensual voz susurro un gracias en mi orejita. Me puse muy nerviosa, pero me encantó como se sentían sus labios sobre mi piel. _¿Qué era lo que estaba comenzado a sentir? ¿Y por qué por Jacob?_

- Bueno entremos…empieza a hacer frío aquí fuera – Jacob se quitó sus gafas

- Si…y no te preocupes, vistas como vistas tienes al los 5 locos esos y me tienes a mi – revolví su cabello – y ponte las gafas que te vas a golpear - sonreí

- Sí, son geniales y tu eres…maravillosa – apartó su mirada – y por las gafas no te preocupes son parte del disfraz, es decir, que veo perfectamente…

Así que todo era un disfraz…para ser sincera me moría por ver como se vería con una camisa blanca ajustada y unos vaqueros como visten todos los chavales en el insti, debía de estar… _¡Nessi! ¡Céntrate! _Tomada de la manita de Jacob entramos en su casa. A sus padres le sorprendió verle acompañado y más de una chica; pero me recibieron con unas enormes sonrisas que resplandecían en sus rostros de piel morena. Jacob me llevó hasta una salita donde había muchos libros colocados de manera muy ordenada en las estanterías y un ordenador y una mesa con sus respectivas sillas, todo perfecto e ideal para una sala de estudios.

- Toma asiento Nessie, yo voy a por mi trabajo y ha hablar con mis padres.

- No te preocupes Jake yo llamare a mis padres para obtener información.

Jake se despidió de mí con una dulce sonrisa y yo saqué mi teléfono móvil y llame a mis padres. La verdad mi rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido mientras les escuchaba hablar. Nunca les había preguntado algo así y ahora resulta que mi madre estuvo metida en el caso del casino del que Jacob me contó había ayudado su padre. Estuve tomando algunas notas y cuando Jacob llegó, solo me quedaba plantear el trabajo. Estuvimos hablando sobre el caso del casino cuando le dije que mi madre había estado implicada y el me ayudo con algunos detalles que no entendía muy bien. También me ayudó con la ortografía y la forma de expresión más correcta. Él era muy inteligente y yo demasiado torpe, más de una vez tenía que pedirle ayuda y pensé que se acabaría cansando de mí; pero el siempre me sonreía y me ayudaba.

Cuando al fin terminamos nuestra redacción, me di cuenta de que era muy tarde y debía volver pronto a casa. Jacob vio en mi mirada tristeza y no sé en que momento su manita se poso en mi mejilla y me sonrió.

- Es tarde, deberías regresar a casa. Mañana nos vemos en clases Nessi.

- Si, mañana nos veremos – sonreí – por cierto Jake…gracias por tu ayuda – le di un beso en la mejilla

- De nada, puedes venir cuando quieras para que te ayude o para que pasemos un rato juntos…yo…me lo pase muy bien contigo – Le vi coger una margarita de las flores del suelo, corto un poquito el tallo y me la puso tras la orejita – para que te acuerdes de mi… - su mirada de tornó algo seria y avaergonzada y sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir una tonalidad sonrojada - Renesmee…nunca pensé ser capaz de esto pero…yo….

*piiii* *piiii* *piiii*

En cuanto noté el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me separé de Jacob y respondí rápidamente. Por desgracia colgaron justo cuando fui a contestar pero en la pantallita ponía mamá, así que deduje debía de estar preocupada y pidiéndome que regresase ya a casa.

- Lo siento Jake pero tengo que irme rápido. Mañana hablamos ¿vale? Adiós.

Rápidamente me metí en mi mini cooper y arranqué huyendo del lado de Jacob. Sí, huyendo. Pues realmente no sabía que es lo que me quería decir, parecía que me iba a confesar algo… ¡pero es imposible! Jacob era un gran chico y yo no era nada especial, además, uno de sus cinco amigos era el chico de las notas…aunque…y si era él…y si el era el chico por que suspiraba cada noche por esas lindas palabras que escribía en bolas de papel, por todas esas rosas que a veces aparecían en mi taquilla…_.¡No Nessi no pienses tonterías_! Él y yo apenas nos hemos empezado a conocer bien hoy, si es cierto que yo fui la que le recibió cuando vino a Seattle; pero el era muy callado y parecía incomodo con mi presencia, cuando comenzó a salir con los chicos ya perdimos todo el contacto y ahora…no él no podía ser el chico de las notas y la verdad tampoco entendía porque cada vez era más dulce conmigo si de primeras rechazó mi amistad…aunque quizás lo hizo porque aún no confiaba en las personas después de lo que le paso. Yo…

- ¡Arg! ¡No entiendo a los hombres mamá!

Me quejé entrando en mi casa y encerrándome en mi habitación. Mi madre subió rápidamente a preguntarme si estaba bien y que me sucedía. Le conté sobre Jacob y mi madre solo sonrió acaricio mis cabellos y me dijo que me subiría un baso de leche antes de dormir y que ya lo entendería en su momento. Tras tomarme el baso de leche me acosté. La verdad me costó dormir pero cuando lo hice tuve un sueño maravilloso en el que Jacob…

- ¡Renesmee! ¡Arriba! ¡Llegaras tarde a clase!

- ¡Voy mamá!

Me desperté pesadamente, tomé unos vaqueros pitillo con una camisa de cuadros con un cinturón marrón bajo el pecho que combinaba a la perfección mis botas bajitas de tacón marrón. Lo que tenía que tus tías fuesen unas diseñadoras de moda y presidentas de una agencia mundial de modelos, es que siempre vas vestida a la última y pobre de ti como no luzcas sus conjuntos.

Bajé rápidamente a la cocina y saludé a mis padres con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y sin perder tiempo tomé una tostada y un poco de zumo y salí corriendo hacia mi mini. Deseaba llegar pronto a clases y así poder pensar en como afrontar a Jacob el día de hoy. Quería verle, quería pasar mucho más tiempo a su lado; pero no podía evitar pensar en mi chico de las bolitas de papel, ese chico del que estaba enamorada desde hacia tiempo simplemente por su dulzura, por sus rosas y por esas bolitas de papel con tan hermosas notas; pero cuando estaba con Jacob…sentía como en mi estomago revoloteaban mariposas y como el contacto de su piel con la mía me producía pequeñas y agradables descargas eléctricas.

Llegué a clases y estacioné mi coche junto al trasto de Jacob que llevaba para no llamar la atención. ¿Habría él llegado ya a clases? Siempre llegaba muy temprano. Caminé por los pasillos hacia mi taquilla y la abrí para coger el libro de historia. Como cada viernes en la mañana allí estaba la rosa roja con una notita que decía: _Nos vemos en clases…_Sonreí y me llevé la rosa a los labios depositando un beso en sus pétalos. Cerré la taquilla tras coger el libro de lengua y comencé a caminar hacia mi clase; pero iba tan distraída que…

- ¡Auch! – choqué con alguien y caí al suelo dejando caer mi archivador y mi libro de lengua al suelo - ¡Mira por donde… - levanté la mirada y un chico guapísimo ante mí, su pelo era negro como el carbón sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa blanca destacaba en su piel morena, la camiseta blanca que llevaba se ajustaba a su cuerpo marcando su musculatura y esos vaqueros le daban un aspecto despreocupado y sexy - L-Lo siento e-esto…

- No importa Nessie, iba distraído – el chico se levantó y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme - ¿Estas bien?

- Si gracias… pero… ¿Quién eres?

- Ja, ja, ja – rió – tanto cambié que ni me reconoces Nessi – me miró con dulzura y entonces…

- ¡¿Ja-Jacob? ¿Pero y esas ropas? ¿Y que haces aquí deberías de estar entregando el trabajo no?

- Ja, ja, ja – volvió a reír – ayer me hiciste ver que ya tenía amigos de verdad y no veo porque ya no puedo ser yo mismo y sobre que hago aquí pues fui a entregar el trabajo pero estaba un profesor de guardia, me dijo que hoy no vendría la profe de lengua y le dejásemos los trabajos en la sala de profesores.

- A ya veo…te favorece ese nuevo look – susurré a lo que él solo sonrío – Y bueno cambiando de tema entonces llevaré el trabajo después en el recreo, iré a la biblioteca y volveré a leer el trabajo a ver si está bien. Aunque después de las clases de ayer creo que estará todo perfecto.

- Yo iré a ver si veo a Seth y a los demás para decirles que no hay clases, ¿te parece si después voy a buscarte a la biblioteca? – Jacob se agachó recogió mis cosas y me las dio

- Me encantará… - tomé mis cosas y tras despedirme con un fugaz beso en la mejilla comencé a marcharme.

En la biblioteca todo estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre y no dudé en sentarme y comenzar a buscar entre mi archivador el trabajo de lengua sobre como se conocieron mis padres; pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, al ver que dicho archivador no era el mío, sino el de Jacob que seguramente nos los cambiamos al chocar en el pasillo y que en una de las fundas de plástico había varios papeles arrugados en los que con caligrafía muy hermosa ponía: _Renesmee cada día que pasa estas tan hermosa como una flor en primavera _mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente y busqué entre mi maleta la nota de la rosa de la mañana. Puse la nota junto al papel de Jacob y vi que la caligrafía era la misma. El chico de las notas, el chico del que estaba enamorada y Jacob, el chico por el que creía estaba comenzando a sentir algo, eran la misma persona. Por eso sentía todo aquello cuando estaba a su lado, por eso deseaba probar sus tersos labios.

Rápidamente cerré el archivador tomando el papel entre mis manos y lo guarde todo en mi maleta comenzando a correr en busca de Jacob; pero no se si era mala suerte o simplemente el destino que siempre que lo veía chocaba contra el y caía al suelo.

- ¡Nessie! – tomó mi manita y me levanto - ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Jacob! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eres el que me lanza bolitas de papel?

- Las has visto dentro de mi archivador ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le exigí una respuesta

- Pensaba que estarías enojada. Cuando nos conocimos el primer día tú me recibiste, me ayudaste a encajar y me trataste muy bien y sin embargo yo tan desconfiado y dañado no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que no me portaba bien contigo y que te dejaba de lado…pero tú si te alejaste. Pensé que estarías enojada; pero cuando me hablaste un día y vi que seguías siendo igual de maravillosa decidí conquistarte, se me ocurrió lo de las bolitas de papel y las rosas…pensaba decirte la verdad pero…no sabía cuando…y más cuando de seguro tu no sientes lo mismo…

- Jacob…

- Shhh – me silenció con uno de sus dedos – no hace falta que respondas, quizás no me conoces lo suficiente para sentir algo por mí…pero al menos…espero poder seguir siendo a…

No le dejé terminar. Rodeé su cuello con mis bracitos y le besé en los labios. Fue un beso torpe al principio pues era el primero de ambos; pero era dulce, tierno y me hacía tocar el cielo con la yemita de los dedos. Nunca pensé que mi corazón fuese capaz de latir así y al fin ahora sabía que Jacob era mi chico de las bolitas de papel.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando y yo deposite un beso en su frente poniéndome de puntillas. Él tomó mi cintura y me sostuvo con cuidado mientras volvía poner los pies totalmente en el suelo.

- Te amo Jacob… - susurré muy cerquita de sus labios

- Yo también te amo Renesmee….y ¿Estás enfadada por habértelo ocultado?

- Bueno te perdonare si me ganas al póker

- ¿Póker?

- Digamos que desde ayer quiero saber que se siente siendo el premio de una partida de póker

- ¿El premio?

- Si ganas…aceptaré ser tu novia y si pierdes… ¡Tendrás que atraparme! – comencé a correr un poco como una niña pequeña

- ¡Ganaré! Vas a ser mi novia aun que juguemos mil veces – rió y salio corriendo detrás de mí

Nuestras musicales risas inundaron los pasillos del instituto. Ahora, solo esperaba comenzar la partida y dejar que Jacob la ganase. A fin de cuentas, nada me haría más feliz que ser su **premio de una partida de póker.**

**

* * *

N/A: **Bueno pues hasta aquí el final de esta historia. Siento nuevamente la tardanza pero bueno comencé las clases y me era dificl sacar tiempo para escrbir. Además no quería escribir algo cualquiera queria escribr algo lindo y que apreciese Nessi y Jacob al final y me pareció divertida la idea de que Nessi le diga a Jacob de salir si gana una partida. Creo que me quedó una historia de la que estoy orgullosa y aunque suene hipócrita creo que hice un buen trabajo y me hizo muy feliz que os gusatase a tanta gente, de verdad, vuestro apoyo es lo que me ha echo seguir con esta idea, me hizo muy felíz ver que me apoyais, que os gustaba leerme y son tantos los comentarias que me han llegado alma. Muchos me hebis dicho que era una grandisima escritora, que mi fic era de los mejores que habíais leido, de verdad no sabeis lo feliz que me habeis echo y lo agradecida que estoy con todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo con esta historia. No sé si en un futuro me dedicaré a esto o simplemente se quedará como un hobbi de algo que me gusta hacer (aun que yo pienso se me da mal) pero solo espero que si algún día publico un libro (cosa csi imposble) tener a fans como vosotros apoyandome en cada segundo. Gracias de todo corazón a todos vosotros mis queridos lectores os deseo lo mejor y espero que sigais leyendo las proximas historias que lleguen a mi mente y tal y como prometí le quiero dedicar este capitulo a todas esas personas que aunque carecen de cuenta en fanfiction han leido mi fic, a todos esos que lo habeis agragado a favoritos, a los que simplemente lo leeis aunque no comenteis y a todas las personas que nombrare a continuacion y que les agradezco por cada uno de sus comentarios de animo (perdonad si escribo mal vuestro nick pero es algo dificil)

**pEqUe, eviita cullen, Kotesiita Cullen Swan, Andysuperchula, mmenagv, PatriciaaJayme17, Agatha-rash, Marnie Cromuell, LenaCullenSwan, isabel20, ScarlettCullen, UbT, Karin Cullen, PaiitoCullen13, alejandra87, miadharu28, Alizce, NessylitleCullen, Anita (Lani´s world), Aiiram, Paky, NeTaMu CulLen, Guili Nessie, Dary- Cullen Night, Nessa610, belu19, astridnatica, Viky, YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSea, Ilovemybaby, pattyQ, 13yeya, KiriaMordant, Kotydecullen, panqueadri, fefitha25, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, twifanMarie, Pattz love, EdwardKaneme, sumube, CullenKika16, lucero08, Ginegine, vickyifm, Hadelqui, skyara, Vero (Vikkii Cullen), sarydark, musegirl17, Isuldory, ameysy, Su Broderick, .Swan, Natiezcullen, veroniica, .Cullen, mars992, yevi08, lalice30, Megu Swan, danydany17, Serena Princesita Hale, yeritah, amyel1806, ZazuBlack, Sra. Misterio, tiinaCullen, Laura Arianna Cullen, Mareliita, Makken, supattinsondecullen, dany-cullen-patt, Lauris princess, BellaSwanTwilight, Hey Vampire girl, love12song, LenaCullenSwan, nati-912, Ester Cullen Swan, estefaniaalicecullen, liszed, Genesis Cullen Swan, De luZ.-, Natuchi23, vampira1985****, Natalie-Cullen-Pattinson.** (Si alguien más comentó o me pidio que le dedicara el capi y no esta su nombre que me lo diga por mensage privado y automaticamente le agregare)

Esto solo a sido un pequeño detalle a todos vosotros poque sois los mejores lectores del mundo y agredezco muchisimo vuestro apoyo, desde los que solo leyeron hasta los que incluso habeis recomendado mi historia. Mil gracias a todos y nos leemos en mi proxima historia.

Besos vampiricos para todos ;[

**Att:** SthelaCullen (**Esther** para los amigos ^^)

P.D: Todos aquellos amantes de la literaturatura, de mis historias, visiten mi blog .com/


End file.
